


Unexpected Angel

by NympheSama



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Cocky Jack, Curiosity, Cute Jack kiddo, Dark Rhys, Dealwidditdealwiddithashtagdealwiddit, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Gay Love, Gay Sex, Immortality, Longing, M/M, Murdery Rhys, Playful Rhys, Possible Soulmate vibes, Rhys sings, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Supernatural Elements, Violence, gay bashing/homophobic behaviour, hurty feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-23 03:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 41,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21313174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NympheSama/pseuds/NympheSama
Summary: Jack meets himself an AngelRhys can never decide if that's the best or worst thing to have happened to him
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)
Comments: 71
Kudos: 115





	1. Once...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lost_Elf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Elf/gifts).

> Aloha, welcome to another mash up of my works  
The idea for this came from the song 'Forever Young' - the remix version which was in Queer as Folk  
That's... pretty much it tbh
> 
> Anyway, thought it would be good to see if Rhys could pull off being the murdery type while Jack just kinda... flits by XD  
I hope you enjoy; please don't hesitate to let me know what you think 
> 
> x My love to you all x

**Unexpected Angel.**

The first time Jack saw _him _; he was just four years old, though no less of a fearless and scrappy young fighter. Separated from his grandmother and twin brother after they'd stopped for lunch, alone and pretending he wasn't scared while on holiday in a foreign country, on an unknown street. He met the eyes of men determinedly, not fearless but certainly with enough bravado to appear it. When one dirty and clearly unsavoury character approached him, he kicked the man in the shins; and ran deeper into the unknown territory, quickly disappearing from the old man's reach through a hole in the wall of an old and abandoned bakery.

Jack looked around curiously, shaking his head and brushing a spider’s web from his shoulder length hair. He turned slowly, his piercing if mismatched; cerulean blue and jade green eyes wide as he backed away from the hole, which was blessedly too small for the man to crawl through. He curled his small hand into a fist, determined not to cry as the man cursed and began to stomp away. With his heart racing in his chest, relief at the man leaving clashed abruptly with the fear that he may not find his grandmother and brother again.

His heart leapt into his throat, a small yelp of surprise escaping him at the loud bang from the wall, which appeared to collapse inward; as the dirty and unsavoury man stumbled forward before quickly regaining his balance. "Teach you 'bout kickin' folks! You need some goddamn manners, _boy _..!" The man snarled, scowling as he spotted Jack through the disturbed dust clouds around them.

"Fuck off!" Jack yelled back, repeating some of his grandmother's favourite words to the stranger, though his young voice held none of the warning which a grown man's would have. He looked around, backing away when he was unable to spot any way for him to escape. "I'll… I'll scream!" He threatened, his small heart pounding with both adrenaline and fear as the man snorted and slowly stalked forward. "I'll… I'll bite anythin' of ya comes close!" He tried again, stepping back again and pressing his back to the wall.

The man scoffed, his face twisted with rage as he curled back his arm and then backhanded Jack across the mouth, his head turning as he flew sideways and finally crumpled to the ground. Despite the pain, Jack grit his teeth, allowing himself only a small sob before shakily gathering himself and pushing to his feet; turning with a glare that would've made wiser men tremble. The atmosphere changed abruptly, as Jack's small hands balled into fists, his breath quickening as the man stepped forward, before suddenly stilling.

"This really seems excessive for one little boy." A bored voice drawled from somewhere in the shadows around them, startling Jack as his eyes flit around the room again, realising he was now boxed in by two grown men. "I mean, I can see he's smarter than you and I understand that pisses you off and all, but I don't think it calls for such violence towards someone so young." The voice continued, as Jack looked around the few dark areas, licking his lips as he tried to find where the other threat was stationed. "How about; you do as the little guy said… and 'fuck off'? Before things get out of hand."

"Who the hell are you?!" The dirty man demanded, scowling as he whirled and tried to find the other adult in the room. "What the fuck business is it of yours what happens to this little shit? How about _you _piss off, and leave me to teach this brat some goddamn manners?"

"I think his manners are quite fine actually… hell," the voice sneered, though the speaker seemed to sound somewhat amused to Jack's ears. "I'd even go so far as to say he's rather charming, actually. Spunky little fella… feral only if cornered. I think I quite like him." They said cheerfully, a clank causing the dirty man to spin and gaze into the shadows behind him suspiciously, before the crunch of rubble made him whirl forward again. "Now. I really think you should be leaving…" they drawled slowly, as a breeze rippled through the room, causing Jack to shiver as he pressed himself against the wall behind him; his heterochromia, blue and green eyes darting around the room nervously.

"Mind ya own fuckin' business, and leave me to mine!" The dirty man snarled, scowling into the shadows as he jabbed a finger towards Jack's face, quickly drawing his hand back when Jack tried to bite his finger. "You little sh-!" The man raised his hand for another blow, but his insult was cut short by loud, amused laughter.

"Oh wow... I'm sorry but I've decided. I _definitely _like you, kid." The voice gasped, peals of joyful giggling ringing through the air around them alongside the echo of slow footsteps, crunching on broken stone. "Unfortunately, that makes this a very dire situation for _you _, mister dirtbag." The voice teased, an ominous edge creeping into the playful tone. "So, if I were you… I would skedaddle about now, before that option becomes, uh… _unavailable _." They whispered, their words carrying easily through the dark shadows around them as all sounds of movement came to a sudden halt.

Jack's eyes widened, darting toward the only exit; the crumbled wall behind the dirty man who'd chased him. "Get bent, asshole!" The man snarled, scowling into the darkness.

Jack's breath quickened, his eyes flitting between the man and the wall; his small hands balled into tight fists as he shoved off the wall and made a desperate dash toward the hole. His heart faltered when he felt a tight hand clamp around his wrist, yanking him around to face the dirty man as he leered down at him smugly; before his face twisted into a shocked and fearful scream, though the only sound to escape his lips was a soft gasp of disbelief. The man's hand released Jack's wrist as he instead reached for him, his feet kicking in the empty air beneath him as he rose off the floor in what seemed like slow motion; before rushing backward to disappear into the shadows.

Jack fell to his ass, staring in wide eyed disbelief at the loud crash, which was quickly followed by a faint dust cloud, hovering just outside of the light from the hole in the wall. A heavy heartbeat of silence passed, before slow footsteps crunched over the rubble on the floor, a tall and dark silhouette forming as it strode closer through the disturbed dust. "Ah…" Jack breathed, his jaw dropping in awe as he saw two scarlet eyes slowly open and peer down at him from the shadows. He stared as the figure broke through the gloom, blinking as they stepped into the light, to reveal their bright red eyes were in fact a deep, warm brown.

The figure paused, cocking their head as they looked down at him uncertainly. "Are you… alright? He didn't hurt you?" They asked quietly, as Jack stared in awe at the faintly glowing halo of brunet hair which appeared to glow in the sunlight, as it cascaded over their shoulders. His mismatched eyes drank in the beautiful vision, his jaw continuing to hang open as he found himself unable to tear his eyes away. "Hmm," the figure hummed thoughtfully, as Jack belated realised it was a man. The man grinned lopsidedly, slowly hunkering down and folding his arms around his long legs as he perched on the balls of his feet before Jack, his head tipping further as he narrowed his eyes playfully. "You're… not afraid of me at all, are you?" He asked with obvious amusement, his dark eyes glittering happily as he ran them over Jack curiously.

"... uh uh." Jack finally managed to croak, forcing himself to blink as he examined the man's face eagerly. The brunet man laughed, the sound giddy and joyful as Jack's hand clutched at his own foot, his lips curving into a natural smile at the other man's obvious enjoyment of his behaviour. "Ya pretty..." He said quietly, biting his lip shyly when the strange and mysterious man laughed again and covered his face with his hands in amused embarrassment.

"Well goodness! Aren't _you _quite the little charmer?" He teased warmly, his eyes closing and crinkling at the corners when he smiled widely behind his hands. Jack giggled as the man slowly lowered his fingers, revealing his smile as he peered at Jack curiously. "Huh… well, I have to tell you my fearless little friend, this is really quite the turn up for my books." He said, resting his cheek in his palm atop his knees. "I honestly can't say I've had such an interesting day in… well, a _very _long time." He laughed quietly, his gaze softening as his eyes turned distant.

Jack frowned, cocking his head as he examined the suddenly changed but no less beautiful expression on the brown haired man's face. "... why you sad, mister pretty?" He asked, a proud smile lighting his face again as the brown haired man laughed again and covered his mouth with his fingers.

"Oh... my god." He laughed, shaking his head as he lowered his eyes to the floor, before looking up at Jack warmly. "Okay, I'm gonna ask you something; and I want you to know, that I'm not like that… creepy pervert fella over there." He said, licking his upper row of teeth slowly. "So… how old are you, fearless little guy?" He asked, smiling as he tipped his head back and assessed Jack fondly.

Jack pursed his lips, wrinkling his nose as he remembered the various lessons he'd been taught about talking to strangers; before deciding that the rules didn't apply to this man. "'M four…" he said, offering his hand as his father had taught him to. "Jack L’ren." He said firmly, pouting when the brunet practically squealed and beamed at him, before snatching up his hand and shaking it between both of his own eagerly.

"Oh… my god." He gushed, as he sucked in a deep breath through his teeth and shook his head. "You are just _adorable. _" He sighed, cocking his head as he eyed Jack fondly. "Well, that was quite the warm, grown up greeting… so, I-" he said, licking his lips as he hesitated, before smiling warmly. "I'm Rhys." He said, biting his lip and ducked his head, peeking up at Jack from beneath his lashes as the boy smiled brightly, snickering as he watched the brunet man sigh and roll his eyes. "I… cannot _believe _I am being schmoozed by a four year old." He said, attempting and failing to hide the blush which coloured his cheeks as he laughed quietly.

"Huh..?" Jack frowned, as Rhys shook his head and waved the comment away, clearing his throat as he glanced aside.

" _Ahem _, let's just uh, never mind about... that." He said quickly, huffing with amusement as he met Jack's pale mismatched eyes with his own dark orbs. "You know what, just… ask your mommy and daddy about it sometime. When you're older." He snickered, his warm smile faltering when Jack looked down at his lap. "Speaking of…" Rhys drawled slowly, his free hand moving forward, a finger curling beneath Jack's chin to force his clear eyes back up to meet his now curious and concerned gaze. "Did you happen to lose them somewhere?" He asked quietly, though Jack could tell he already knew the answer.

Instead of speaking Jack shrugged dismissively. “Ah.” Rhys said softly, his understanding clear as Jack peeked up at him briefly. “Well... is there someone else, who takes care of you? Did you lose _them_?” He asked instead, as Jack nodded distractedly, half turning to glance out the hole in the wall. Rhys followed his gaze, his smile returning as he pinched Jack's cheek playfully. "Well." He said, slapping his knees as he sprang to his feet with an enthusiastic bounce. "I bet they are just all torn up, over losing such a handsome, charming and _brave _little guy." He teased, as Jack smiled despite his confused frown. "Stop looking at me like that, you little devil. Else I might not be able to give you back to your guardian when we find them." He huffed, holding out his hand to Jack with a soft, fond smile.

Jack blinked, before grinning broadly and hurrying to scramble to his feet, his small hand slipping into Rhys’ warm palm without hesitation. He looked up at the brunet man with a curious expression, chewing his lip shyly as the man shook his head and led him through the hole into the daylight beyond. "Ah…" Jack's breath caught, his small feet stumbling briefly as he stared up at the brown haired man, who raised an amused brow at the youngsters awed expression. "Are you a angel..?" Jack breathed, tipping his head in confusion but smiling nonetheless, when the brunet burst out in loud, delighted laughter.

"Oh god, you're going to be _lethal _when you're older!" Rhys chuckled breathlessly, his long hair dancing around his face in the breeze, as he shook his head and looked around to try and hide the colour rushing to stain his cheeks. "Four years old and smoother than a seasoned pro…" he huffed, clearing his throat as they walked in silence for a short time. Jack frowned, worried he'd said something wrong, until the man glanced down at him with a sad, lopsided grin. "I'm not an angel, no… I'm uh, I'm a lot of things. _Complicated _things." He said distantly, looking ahead as he led them forward, while Jack trotted along beside him. "But, uh… an angel is definitely _not _one of them. Heh, I'm pretty sure that's off my repertoire for life." He snorted, shaking his head as he led them out of the unknown street and back onto another, which Jack was able to vaguely recognise.

"I think ya a angel." Jack muttered stubbornly, glancing up when the brunet man looked down in surprise. "Pretty angel." He said, snickering at the amused but embarrassed laugh which the man released at his words.

"Well…" Rhys said, clearing his throat as he led Jack to a small restaurant and came to a halt. "I will, uh... be sure to remember that. _Jack_." He said, shaking his head fondly as he peered down at Jack, before blinking abruptly and gesturing through the restaurant window. "I'm uh, pretty sure your guardian is somewhere in there. Try not to wander off again, huh? Even if you are a brave little, lone wolf kinda guy." He teased warmly, smiling as he squeezed Jack's hand before releasing it and clearing his throat. "Well uh, off you trot then." He said, bumping his fist gently to Jack's chin, just as a outraged cry drew his attention into the restaurant.

Jack watched as his grandmother locked eyes on him, directing a waiter to collect him as she leaned against a counter with an irritated scowl. "... thanks." He said, his nose wrinkling as he looked up at the brunet, blinking innocently at the genuine surprise on the man's face.

"Well… it's been a real _experience _, I gotta say." Rhys chuckled, spreading his palms as he backed away. "Be safe, kid." He said, winking before turning and walking away.

Jack curled his hands into balls, shaking his head and sniffling quietly, biting back the tears of a thousand tangled emotions which he felt building in his throat. The waiter his grandmother had sent for him, chose that moment to rush out of the restaurant, swooping him into his arms and holding him close as if afraid he might be about to disappear again. Jack whined in distress, twisting and craning his neck desperately over the waiters shoulder to try and keep sight of the man who'd rescued and returned him. He spotted him briefly, at the end of the street, a smile curling his lips when the brunet turned and raised a hand to wave cheerfully. With only the time it took for Jack to blink however, Rhys was gone.


	2. Upon...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 down; 3 to go XD
> 
> I mean technically I could just leave it at 4 chapters... you'll have to let me know how much you like it and if you want 4 or 5 I guess ; )
> 
> I hope you enjoy this second addition, I'll get to work on part 3 asap for you... if you want...
> 
> x My love to you all x

**Unexpected Angel.**

The second time Jack saw _him _, he was fifteen. Out after curfew, in the swampy forest by the edge of the town; shirtless and at the centre of a small ring of boys, fighting with a grimace and the cocky bravado of an adept fighter. His clear eyes were sharp as he glanced around the ring and barely ducked a heavy blow aimed at his jaw. His breath came in quick pants, as he dodged, blocked and attacked with fervour, his teeth gritting whenever a blow connected to his body. "C'mon ya goddamn assholes!" He growled, laughing darkly when his fist connected with a boy’s nose with a loud crack and a spray of blood. "Think you’re so fucking tough?! Let's see you pick on someone your own fuckin' size!" He spat, twisting to avoid a series of punches from his assailants.

"Haha, little Jacky Wacky thinks he can take us on!" Laughed Wilhelm, a brute of a boy with veins on his thick arms, which were straining tight as he drew his arm back and drove it forward quickly, striking Jack squarely in the gut. 

"_ Oof _!" Jack grunted, his breath leaving him in a rush as he staggered backwards and clapped his hands to his knees. He bowed his head, sniffing loudly before spitting a small wad of blood onto the ground. He shook his head, slowly peering up from beneath the curtain of his hair. "... that the best you’ve got?" He demanded, snorting as he scuffed the back of his hand under his nose, before dragging his fingers upward to flip back his hair. "Here I was thinkin' you were real hardasses… given what ya did and all." He sneered, scowling hatefully at the brute who'd briefly winded him. "Guess it must've just been 'roid rage, huh? Lucky timing for you or somethin-"

"You got a big mouth, _fairy _." The brute roared, nudging a friend with his elbow and gesturing to Jack, a cruel edge to his smug expression as he glared across the ring of boys at Jack. "Must be why your little _boyfriend _liked ya so much. Shame he can't appreciate it anymore, huh?"

"You fucking _psychotic prick! _" Jack roared, thrashing as three boys grabbed his arms and held him back from launching a fierce attack at the smug brute. "The fuck did Zane ever do to _you _, you sack of piss?!" He demanded, growling as he heaved and tried to free himself; though more of the ring abandoned their post to restrain him.

The brute scoffed, looking around the other boys as if stunned by Jack’s query. He shook his head as he faced him, casually strolling forward with a cocky swagger. Finally he clucked his tongue, as he leaned forward conspiratorially. "That little faggot… _exists. _" He spat, sneering and pulling away again as he ran his eyes over Jack dispassionately; unimpressed by his increased thrashing and struggling to attack him. "Just like _you..._" he added quietly, his thick arms tensing as he balled his meaty hands into fists.

"Give it your best shot," Jack taunted, grinning bitterly as he waved his brows in invitation. "Though, don't seem like your best's all that great on your own... considering you need _all _your little friends to help ya." He laughed darkly, straining against the hands restraining him briefly, before allowing himself to be pulled backwards. "You’re not nothin’ but a lowlife fucking _bully_, Wilhelm; and a piss poor one at that… seeing as your such a _fuckin' coward! _" He yelled, gritting his teeth as he yanked a hand free and smashed it into another boys eye, before backhanding another and sending them spiralling to the ground.

"Jesus fuckin' christ, would ya’ll get a hold of this piece of trash already?!" Wilhelm snarled, reaching for the Jack’s shoulder and grazing the skin with his nails. "You're a sick fucking shit… just like Flynt." He sneered, as Jack growled and threw himself forward, heedless of his recaptured hand in his need to strike the other boy. "Lucky us," he said slowly, his expression twisting with gleeful malice. "We know a good way to uh, _straighten_ _things out_."

Jack’s lip curled, glaring at Wilhelm as his fist rose, refusing to look away and instead thrusting his chin forward tauntingly. "Asshole…" he scoffed, his sharp mismatched eyes glinting as Wilhelm snarled and drove his fist forward. "_ Oof- _!" Jack grunted, gritting his teeth as he swayed sideways, kept up on his feet; only by the various hands restraining him. He panted for breath, shaking his head as he flexed his jaw as much as he was able. "Heh," he huffed, clearing his throat as he slowly faced forward, smirking as he ran his tongue over his split lip. "Guess I was right… you really _can't _hit for shit." He snorted, laughing as his clear eyes darkened with grim amusement.

"You piece of-" Wilhelm began, his arm rising again as his face twisted with rage. "I'm gonna destroy you, you stupid fucking _fairy _..!" He roared, as Jack licked his split lip and shifted his weight as much as he could, bracing himself expectantly. Wilhelm grimaced as his fist rushed forward, time seeming to pause abruptly as Jack blinked; Wilhelm's fist quivering as it hovered in the air before his face. "What the-?!" He snarled, trailing off as his eyes widened in surprise and disbelief.

"You know…" a bored voice drawled, as Jack blinked, the corner of his lip quirking upward briefly. "I'm probably in the minority here, but uh…" the voice continued, as the speaker cocked their head, a bemused grin stretching across their face as they looked at Wilhelm with a deceptively friendly air. "I've never actually been into the whole, gangbang scene."

Jack snorted with amusement, grinning at Wilhelm as he hissed and squirmed, trying unsuccessfully to yank his wrist free of the newcomer’s tight grip. His clear eyes abandoned his tormentor, sliding sideways to examine the high cheekbones and shaggy brunet hair of his rescuer. "Heh, whaddaya know?" He murmured to himself, tipping his chin toward the sight of Wilhelm's restrained wrist; the newcomers arm locked so tightly it barely even trembled from Wilhelm's increasingly outraged struggles. "Looks like there _is _a higher power fella's… and its sent me a little help." He said, smirking as he spread his palms and feigned nonchalance. "Sent me _an angel. _" He said pointedly, his eyes glittering as he looked at the newcomer fully, snorting at the surprised dark eyes which glanced over and examined him.

"Well, would you look at that..." They said slowly, half turning without releasing Wilhelm's wrist, a surprised but amused grin curling their lips as their eyes glittered with recognition. "Didn't I tell you not to wander off on your own again... little lone wolf?" They drawled, shaking their head as they gestured to the boys restraining Jack with their free hand. "Making friends again, I see." They huffed knowingly.

"It's my sparkling personality." Jack replied glibly, his eyes slowly roaming over his rescuer as he shook his head and drew in a deep breath. "You ain't changed." He stated, meeting dark eyes as they turned abruptly cautious. "'Cept ya hair. But it just makes you even prettier than back then... _Rhys_." He said simply, smiling as Rhys laughed warmly at his unsubtle flirting, before wincing sharply when one of the boys holding him made exaggerated gagging sounds and twisted his arm back viciously.

"Sick bloody bastard, shut the fuck up!" They snarled, as Jack grit his teeth and tore his eyes from the brunet to scowl at the speaker. "What we did to Flynt? Ain't gonna fucking compare to what we do to you and you're little fairy friend here-" 

"Uh, excuse me, didn't your mother ever teach you it's _rude _to interrupt when others are talking?" Rhys asked, frowning as he gripped the other boy’s shirt with his free hand and pulled him forward, forcing him to release Jack’s arm as he tried to claw at the hand before his chest with frantic, wide eyes. "I don't abide rudeness." He said quietly, his dark eyes glittering as he stared at the suddenly paralyzed boy. For a heartbeat there was nothing; no sound and no movement among the group, until Rhys winked quickly and tossed the boy over his shoulder without looking back, instead inspecting the now nervous crowd. "Anyone else like to call me or my young friend here, nasty names?" He asked pleasantly, smiling around the group playfully.

The group flinched collectively as the boy impacted the ground some distance away, the brief snap of something echoing through the air, before the boy rolled to an unmoving heap. "Heh… that makes two." Jack snorted, grinning lopsidedly as Rhys raised a brow at him curiously. "Assholes I've seen you send flying for me." He snickered in smug clarification, waving his brows as Rhys smiled and lowered his eyes. "Guess you’re still saving lost whelps, wherever ya go, huh?"

"Oh my..!" Rhys laughed, his hair flicking around his face as he shook his head, looking back at Jack with a surprised grin and noticeably darker cheeks. "I said you'd be lethal when you were older." He huffed, his dark eyes glittering with amusement as Jack threw him a cocky wink.

"Fucking _fairies! _" Wilhelm snarled, yanking viciously to free his wrist to no avail, as Rhys glanced over with a surprised blink, as if he'd forgotten he was restraining him. "We'll make each and every one of you regret being so fucking _sick _!" He roared, the thick veins of his arm looking taut enough to burst at any moment.

"Well that's just not nice…" Rhys said, frowning as he examined Wilhelm dismissively. "I mean, I always thought fairies were cute, personally. I think it's the little squashed noses, but I guess it could be the wings, all pretty colours and-" he babbled glibly, until he was interrupted by Wilhelm's furious snarling.

"Fucking stupid _queer _!" He raged, throwing himself desperately to try and free himself, heedless of Rhys' sudden silence. "All of them acting so fucking weird, doin' _sick _shit with each other!" He growled, throwing a heated and arrogant grin at Jack, as he tensed and struggled against the hands restraining him. "Least _Flynt_ won't be out on the streets anymore…" he taunted in a low voice, laughing darkly when Jack scowled and struggled to free himself.

"My, my…" Rhys drawled in a bored voice, though Jack glanced over and ceased his struggling as he listened, noticing the hard glint of the brunets dark eyes. "Someone has a real potty mouth… and here I thought this was supposed to be the age of acceptance." He said, smirking innocently as he slowly tightened his grip and caused Wilhelm to wince as he clawed at the hand on his wrist.

"You don't get it… this guys a fuckin' fag, what the fuck're you stopping us for?!" Wilhelm demanded, scowling at Rhys as his wrist turned white around the brunets tight grip. The boy's eyes narrowed, his teeth clenched tightly as he hissed out a sharp breath of pain and frustration. "You some kinda fag lover? You're just as bad as they are-"

"Oh no, no, no little boy…" Rhys said, smiling sweetly as he leaned conspiratorially toward Wilhelm's ear. "I'm much…" he whispered, a bright smile contradicting his low but playful tone. "_ Much _worse." He said, pausing for a moment to lean closer and trail the tip of his tongue along the outer shell of Wilhelm's ear, ignoring his struggling and his snarls of disgust; before pulling him off his feet by his wrist, turning in a fluid and graceful motion to swing the boy around like a mere blanket.

"Urgh!" Wilhelm grunted, as Rhys swung him into his friends, knocking them all to the ground along with Jack, though they were forced to release him in order to save themselves from the fall.

Jack grimaced upon impact, but quickly rolled away from the group, springing to a low crouch on his knees as he scowled at the other boys. His expression cleared with a blink however, when an open hand appeared before him. He looked up to see Rhys peering down at him thoughtfully, his dark eyes glowing with a fading hint of red as the corner of his lip twitched. "You're not afraid of me at all, are you?" He asked, a bemused but curious grin forming as Jack stared at him in awe.

"Uh uh." He replied, slapping his hand into Rhys’ warm palm easily and grinning as the brunet pulled him to his feet. "You’re too pretty to be scared of…" he said, winking when Rhys laughed and tried to hide his reddening face behind his hand. "You haven't aged a day in eleven years." He added in a softer tone for their ears alone, his mismatched eyes noting the brief tense of Rhys’ shoulders, before he dropped his hands to his hips and smiled at Jack coyly. 

"Well, I do have a _fabulous _moisturiser routine every morning, you know…" he said playfully, his dark eyes surveying Jack curiously, before he turned to the group of boys; currently too stunned and winded to even attempt scrambling back to their feet. "Now, what _is_ this I've stumbled upon here?" He asked, pointing toward Wilhelm with a delicate gesture of his finger. "Him, _especially _I want to know about."

Jack grimaced, his hands balling into fists as he moved to step closer to the brute, only to glance down when a hand pressed gently to his chest. He looked over at Rhys, who raised a brow and continued to wait; though the warm touch of his palm to Jack’s chest never faltered. "These _assholes _…" he began, pausing as he clamped his jaws together, sucking in a deep breath as he bit back the tide of grief and tears which tried to overwhelm him. "These lowlife pieces of fuckin' _scum _… beat the shit outta my best friend three nights ago." He said, swallowing thickly as he felt the familiar fury of the past few days surge through him. "One of these little _cowards _saw us ki-" he paused, glancing over at Rhys uncertainly. He relaxed somewhat when Rhys smiled crookedly, sensing the man's encouragement for him; and a simmering darkness somewhere beneath. "It weren't even… we were drunk." Jack admitted quietly, drawing in a deep, shaky breath as he forced a hand to release from its tight ball and dragged his fingers through his hair. "We aren't even interested in each other… just fooling around. But this little posse of _scum _couldn't handle seeing two guys locking lips. So when they saw Zane walking home alone, they-" he fell silent, the words cloying in his throat and choking him as he swallowed heavily. He bit his lip and winced at the sting from his split lip, unsurprised to see blood on his fingers after lifting his fingers to the wound. "Shit..." He muttered, shaking his head as he glanced over at Rhys, who stood tensely and stared at the other boys intently.

"Hmm, I don't think you're really the one who should be feeling so guilty here." Rhys hummed dismissively, stalking forward slowly and circling the tangled limbs of the dazed boys attempting to free themselves from each other with a thoughtful expression. "So, I'm guessing you came looking for vengeance? So you can go tell your friend that you made things right?" He finally asked, barely glancing at Jack before quickly looking back at the others again.

Jack lowered his eyes to the ground, his fists clenched so tightly that his nails bit small semi circles into his palms. "Oh…" Jack reluctantly looked up at the soft sound of realisation, his sharp gaze cutting into Rhys’ vast, dark orbs as the brunet walked back and stilled before him. "When?" He asked quietly, his eyes searching Jack’s sympathetically.

"His folks decided this morning..." Jack said thickly, trying to lower his eyes and hide his grief again, when he was distracted by Rhys’ fingers grazing his elbow in comfort. He peeked back at Rhys through his lashes, shrugging his shoulder to attempt a nonchalance he knew he couldn't pull off. "They're turning off support in early hours tomorrow. Something about quiet time, less distress? Shit... I dunno. So, I was just… walking and trying to clear my head… ready for..." He said distantly, before his mismatched eyes sharpened and he shifted his gaze over Rhys’ shoulder. "Then I bumped into these _cowards _… and I decided to give 'em a little hell." He said darkly, sneering as Wilhelm began to stir fully, trying to wave his arm above the others to find purchase and pull himself up.

"I see." Rhys said, nodding knowingly as he began to turn away, before pausing and lowering his eyes to Jack’s split lip. "I take it that was shortly before my very timely intervention." He snickered, seeming relieved but mildly confused by the small snort of laughter which escaped Jack.

"_You_ say timely…" Jack huffed, "I say _heavenly _." He snickered, spreading his palms as he winked coyly and grinned at Rhys’ resulting quiet laughter and light blush. 

"God, you're gonna give me such an ego boost, little lone wolf..." The brunet muttered with a playful pout, before his gaze softened and he examined Jack thoughtfully. "You're still content to insist that I'm an angel, huh?" He asked wryly, raising a brow when Jack waved his own.

"A pretty fuckin' hot one at that." Jack huffed, smirking when Rhys laughed with sudden surprise, amusement and delight.

"Wow. That's…" Rhys chuckled, his hand rising to twist the end of his hair around his finger. "_ Ahem _.... that's quite the upgrade." He huffed, clearing his throat and averting his eyes briefly as his cheeks darkened, cutting his gaze back to Jack with a sly smirk. "That silver tongue of yours is gonna get you in trouble one day, little lone wolf."

"Already does, every damn day." Jack assured proudly, a small grin playing on his face as he licked his injured lip and waved his brows suggestively. "And uh… I'm not so little anymore, 'case you haven't noticed." He drawled, flicking his hair from his face with a toss of his head as he all out smirked at the brunet.

"Ah, I uh…" Rhys coughed, flicking his eyes over Jack’s firm arms and developing six pack with an amused grin. "I _did_ happen to notice that, actually… yeah." He laughed quietly, his dark eyes softening as they lingered in comfortable, thoughtful silence for a brief pause. "So uh," Rhys said, clapping his hand to the nape of his neck as he turned back to the recovering pile of boys, gesturing with the thumb of his free hand. "Were you planning to kick all of their asses personally or, would you be willing to… name a champion? So to speak..." He asked, waiting patiently while Jack sucked in a deep breath and looked over at the other boys dispassionately, watching them groan and grunt and begin to regain their feet slowly.

"You really winded 'em." He commented lightly, narrowing his eyes as he considered. "Have at the bastards." He said at last, exhaling heavily as he returned his eyes to the brunet. "Something tells me you can make them regret it better than I ever could." He said, grinning crookedly as Rhys tensed briefly, before looking over with a politely confused smile.

"... you might think I'm scary, if I go all out." He warned, a flash of white momentarily distracting Jack, as Rhys bit his lip uncertainly. "Normally that isn't something that would bother me, but…" he said, pausing to suck on his lower lip a he frowned. "I don’t know, I guess… considering you weren't as an adorable little kid and, you weren't eleven years later… just seems a little disappointing to think you might-"

"Rhys, shut up and get on with it, if you’re gonna do it…" Jack snorted, winking at the brunet confidently. "Ain't a damn thing you could do that's gonna make me scared of ya." He swore, raising a brow in challenge as Rhys tried to hide a grin and ultimately failed.

"You _say_ that…" he said, sauntering around Jack in a slow circle as he examined him in thoughtful curiosity. "You're sure?" He asked as he completed his circle and turned to face Jack, who stared in silent wonder for an extended heartbeat; watching Rhys’ eyes as they swirled with a deep crimson, just beneath the surface. He nodded mutely, not even realising he'd held his breath until Rhys looked away and he found himself exhaling a heavy rush of air. "Hmm… well, I really think we should make an example of everyone here. So, let's save mister potty mouth for last, shall we?" Rhys mused aloud, walking over to the group and laying his hand on Wilhelm's shoulder. "I'm sorry, but you're gonna just have to sit this part out. Don't worry, I'll wake you up in a few minutes for your turn." He said cheerfully, tossing Wilhelm to the side easily and smiling at the heavy crunch with which he connected to the nearest tree, several feet away.

"Okay," he said, his hair dancing lightly in the breeze as Jack watched with his heart in his throat, his hands balled into tight fists as his stomach cramped with a warped sense of vindication. "Who would like to be the _first _example tonight?" Rhys asked, clapping his hands together as if he were a teacher talking to small children. "No volunteers? Tsk tsk, shame on you all…" he snickered, strolling around the group to a boy who was attempting to stagger away on shaky legs. " _You _," Rhys hummed, picking him up by his shirt collar without pause, the boys feet scuffing uselessly in the dirt as Rhys inspected him. "What did you do to mister uh…" he paused, glancing at Jack with a raised brow briefly. "Flynt, was it?"

"Zane…" Jack replied thickly, nodding his head as his throat constricted painfully. "Yeah… Zane Flynt."

"There we go, mister Flynt… so, what was _your _part in that uh, _debacle _?" Rhys said, his eyes returning to the straining teen in his hold. The boy whimpered, as Rhys blinked, smiling sweetly as his brow furrowed in mock confusion. "I'm sorry, I couldn't hear that… you'll have to speak up, I'm afraid." He said conversationally, his hand shifting from the boys shirt collar to his shoulder slowly.

"Ah!" The boy cried, clawing at the hand on his shoulder despite the seemingly gentle touch. Jack’s brows rose in surprise, his arms folding over his chest as he watched Rhys peer intently at the boy, his cheerful smile never faltering as his captive screamed and squirmed frantically at the small cracks which split the air. "I didn't..! I only hit him a little, I swear! I didn't hardly- _argh _!" The boy screamed piercingly as Rhys’ gaze hardened, his hand leaving the boys shoulder after a loud and sickly crunch.

"Hmm…" Rhys hummed thoughtfully, looking over at Jack with a warm, lopsided grin. "I don't like liars." He said simply, looking back at the boy as he knelt on the ground, sobbing and clutching at his shoulder. "So, who would like to take their turn next?" He asked brightly, looking around the other boys expectantly as they gave a collective flinch and glanced at each other, before turning and scattering as one. "Oh, come on! It's not _that _bad! He's milking it!" The brunet called after them as he rolled his eyes and kicked the still sniffling boy over. "It's _just _a shattered shoulder!" He called, pouting as he glanced back at Jack. "God, you teens are so _dramatic _." He sighed, winking as he moved after one of the other boys.

"Hey, don't go lumping me in with these shitheads…" Jack scoffed, narrowing his eyes as Rhys sashayed after one of the further boys, seeming to move faster than the fleeing teens, despite his slow motions. Jack smirked as the brunet peeked back at him playfully, his hand tugging lightly at the cuff of a boys jacket and sending them sprawling to the ground ahead of him. "I'm a goddamn _king_, compared to them... Wolves got at least seven years to each of theirs, right? Prob'ly makes me even older'n _you _, if I’m being honest…" he said teasingly, his smirk growing as Rhys laughed in pleasant surprise.

"Oh, really?" The brunet demanded haughtily, raising a brow as he caught another boy by the back of his trousers waistband, despite the fact that he'd been several paces away from both Rhys and the other boy he'd brought down. "I guess that depends rather… I mean, just how old do you think I _am_, exactly?" The brunet asked curiously, his finger never flinching despite the boy desperately tugging to free himself from his hold on his jeans. "And be gentle! I'm very sensitive about my age... hence my moisturisers." He said, licking along his upper teeth as he grinned and waved his brows, releasing the boy’s jeans and causing him to slam face first into a tree.

"Well, by my reckoning..." Jack hummed, scratching his throat in idle thoughtfulness, as he watched Rhys laugh and hop across a large gap in a single, dainty movement. "You’ve got to be at least hitting thirty… I mean, that's _if _you were under twenty back when I got lost, which," he said, pausing to grin at Rhys when he looked over his shoulder at him, barely seeming to notice his hand sweeping around him as he turned; knocking a boy off course and sending him spiralling through the air into another two boys just behind him. "... I don't think you were." He admitted, his brows raised in thoughtful examination of Rhys’ amused grin.

"Oof, _thirty?! _" Rhys laughed, his dark eyes appearing to glow with amusement over the distance, a red gleam catching briefly as he turned and swished his arms before himself as he made slow, exaggerated movements after another boy, who had just reached the streetlight beyond the edge of the forest. "Jeez, what happened to being gentle?" He asked with a pout, standing still and stretching out his arms; catching Jack by the throat when he ran into his open hand abruptly and turning his head towards him with feigned innocence. "Did you just hear that cheek? He said I looked _thirty _!" He demanded incredulously, ignoring the boys frantic choking.

"Hey, I never said anything of the damn sort… I _said _you gotta be pushing thirty, considering the time that's passed since I last saw you." Jack laughed dryly, scratching the tip of his nose as Rhys shook his head fondly. Jack lowered his hand slowly, staring in awe as Rhys passed beneath the streetlight, his hair glowing like a vivid bronze halo as he slowly stalked back toward the group of boys he'd prevented from escaping. He swallowed thickly, positive that he could still see the crimson glow of Rhys’ eyes even after he'd stepped back into the shadows. He shifted his weight, ignoring the stirring in his gut as he blinked; and found himself face to face with Rhys’ dark blue eyes.

"Then ignoring how much time has passed…" Rhys said leadingly, frowning and squeezing the throat of his captive when they huffed and wheezed for breath. "How old would you say I was, just from how I _look _?" He demanded quietly, grinning when Jack rolled his eyes and made a show of thinking.

"I'd guess… well," he drawled, pursing his lips playfully as Rhys narrowed his eyes. "I mean, I'd have to get a much better look before I could _really _make a judgement." He said innocently, tickling his chin with the fingers of one hand, while gesturing with the other toward Rhys suggestively, his lips twitching with amusement as his eyes gleamed with barely repressed mischief. He dropped his eyes, flicking them over Rhys as the brunets jaw dropped in a wide smile and he erupted with stunned, breathless laughter.

"Oh, my god..!" Rhys gasped, shaking his head slowly as he forced his mouth to finally close, biting his lip and snickering softly. "You are just… _oh_!" He began coyly, before blinking and looking at the boy whom he still held captive by the throat. "Do you see how distracting you and your flattery is, little lone wolf?" He demanded, grinning despite his reproachful tone, as he squeezed Jack’s throat and sighed. "_ Ahem _, now. Just what was _your _role in all of this…" he asked, glancing around at the other mostly still bodies which littered the area. " _Unpleasantness. _" He said, setting Jack on his feet and releasing his throat, peering at him expectantly as he held him up by his collar.

"I-" the boy rasped, clutching at his throat as he tried to suck in as much air as he could. "I didn't-" he gasped, flinching when Rhys’ hands shifted from his collar to his shoulders, his lips twisted into a grim line as he waited for the boy to finish. "I d-didn't mean for Flynt to _die _…" he finally gagged, coughing loudly and massaging his sore throat. "I t-thought we'd just muss him up a little! Stop him… doin' _that _out on the street..! I-I didn't… I didn't-"

"Ah…" Rhys hummed lowly, nodding his head in understanding as he glanced over at Jack. "I believe we've found the little rascal who tattled on you and your friend." He said quietly, one hand drifting slowly up to the boys throat and hovered; not yet applying pressure but panicking the boy sufficiently. "But it seems he repents somewhat, so… what do you think? Should we consider this a lesson learnt and let the wee scamp go?" He asked Jack conversationally, turning to blink and wait for his response.

Jack stared at the other boy, his emotions an indecipherable storm as he watched him squirm in Rhys’ loose grip. His brow furrowed, his hands trembling as they curled and uncurled at his sides. "... I-" he began, choking off when the weight on his chest shifted, guilt, distress, fury and disgust flaring and smothering him with an overwhelming sense of grief. He sucked in a deep, trembling breath as he shook his head, his hair flicking across his eyes before he raised a hand and distractedly swiped it aside. "He's probably just lying to try and save his own ass…" he finally said, his breath escaping him in a rapid rush as he clapped one hand to his leg, gesturing with the other towards the wide eyed and frantically struggling teen. "How the hell did you think it was gonna end up, you sorry excuse of a skag shit? Fucking brainless _scum _like this, wailin' on a guy for something which has nothing to do with them and don't affect 'em?!" He ranted, his expression crumpling into a vicious snarl as he slashed his arm through the air quickly. "You’re just as bad as all the rest… more, 'cause without your big mouth, Zane would… he wouldn't…"

Rhys sighed quietly, sadness sweeping through the dark depths of his gaze, as he curled his fingers slightly, causing the boy in his grip to choke and flounder desperately. "... I can make him feel what your friend, mister Flynt feels." He offered quietly, his brows rising briefly as he tipped his head towards the other boys. "I can make them all feel it. Do to them, what they've done unto another. A kind of karma, if you would." He said, as Jack shook his head in mute wonder, glancing away as he tried to process the offer while his jaw dropped halfway open and he tried; and failed, to find the words to reply. "Say the word, little wolf," Rhys said, watching him intently as he waited. 

"Please..!" The boy in Rhys’ hold gasped, snapping Jack from his thoughts as he looked over. "Please, I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He pleaded desperately, as Jack raked his eyes over the struggling teen dispassionately.

"... nah." Jack finally said, exhaling slowly as he watched the other boys eyes flood with relief. He glanced at Rhys as he frowned curiously, his head cocked towards him thoughtfully. "Ain't what Zane would want." He explained, shaking his head as he chuckled with reluctant resignation. "I wanted to make them pay, make them regret what they did to him… but I can't. Even beating the shit outta their sorry asses, it isn't gonna-" he paused, swallowing heavily as his throat tightened dangerously. "It ain't gonna change nothin'. They won't ever change… and Zane will still be…"

"Shhhh… I know." Rhys hushed quietly, hesitating thoughtfully before slowly reaching over and dragging his fingertips over Jack’s cheek, brushing aside his dark hair and finally cupping his jaw, forcing him to look over as he smiled warmly. "And _that _is a very respectable, very wise and grown up decision." He said gently, licking his lips as he leaned slightly closer. "But... I'm not so understanding, so lenient or respectable as you or your friend, I'm afraid… and I'm _certainly_ not so forgiving." He breathed quietly, smiling briefly at the boy’s confused gaze, his hand slipping free of Jack’s cheek before he could cover it with his own. " _I _say, we make sure this sort of thing... _can't _happen again." He said, his hand clamping tightly around the boy’s throat and forcing him to still and scrabble at the clutching hand. " _I _say… what you can't see," he drawled, using his free hand to reach up toward the boys face. "You can't tattle on." He concluded simply, his dark eyes churning with a bright streak of red as his lips twitched into the tiniest hint of a smile.

Jack’s eyes widened in shock as he watched Rhys’ hand approach the boy’s face, the eyes wide and frantic one second, before he blinked; and they were suddenly closed, with dark tracks trailing over the checks beneath. "_ There _." Rhys said proudly, releasing the other boy’s throat and allowing him to crumple to the ground, turning to Jack with a bright smile as he ignored the boy’s distraught screaming. "I'd say that's a fitting punishment, wouldn't you?" He said, following Jack’s stunned gaze and glancing down at the fumbling boy, as he dragged his hands across the dirty ground and tried to find a safe escape route. "Oh…" Rhys hummed, looking back at Jack with an expectant frown. "Did I scare you?" He asked curiously, biting his lip as he moved to hide his hands behind his back.

He tensed when Jack’s hand shot out and clasped around his wrist, his intense eyes rising to Rhys’ dark orbs as he slowly brought the hand up before his face to examine as best he could in the increasing darkness; to find the index and middle fingers, along with the thumb, were stained with thick, dark blood. "... uh uh." Jack drawled slowly, his eyes shifting from Rhys’ fingers to his face with a sly grin. "You didn't think I'd scare _that _easy, did ya?" He asked, snickering quietly when Rhys noticeably flushed with guilty embarrassment. 

"Well… aren't _you _harder to shake than mono?" He asked with playful testiness, though his lopsided grin was testament to the relief he felt that Jack didn't appear to fear him. He lowered his eyes to his stained fingers, and Jack made no second move to stop him from removing them from sight. " _Ahem _... " Rhys coughed awkwardly, biting his lip to hide a smile as he peeked back at Jack coyly. "So, you never did tell me how old you think I _look _." He said quietly, raising a brow as he jabbed his clean index finger into Jack’s chest. "A proper answer! None of that… flattery or flirty behaviour, mister!" He insisted, as Jack raised his hands in mock surrender.

"Alright, alright! Don't get your panties in a bunch!" He laughed, jostling Rhys’ accusatory finger away from his chest as the brunet narrowed his eyes at him and tried to hide a grin. "Though you gotta cut me _some _slack here… hot blooded fifteen year old, come face to face with a ridiculously hot, guardian angel." He drawled, as Rhys covered his mouth with his clean fingers and averted his eyes while he snorted with laughter. 

"You are the _worst _…" the brunet finally huffed, rolling his eyes in fond exasperation. "Just _what_ is it gonna take to get a genuine answer out of you?" He demanded playfully, his smile faltering when Jack stepped closer and invaded his personal space.

"I reckon you could think of _something_." Jack murmured quietly, his clear cerulean eyes shifting from Rhys’ to his fingertips, toying with the ends of the brunets hair, as they waved gently in a breeze. Heavy silence permeated the air around them, as Jack smiled and dropped his eyes back to Rhys’ as the brunet flustered and swallowed thickly. "Ain't really that hard to figure out what any horny teenager would want, when face to face with someone so pretty."

Rhys floundered for words, uncharacteristically thrown by Jack’s cocky and forward behaviour. Finally he exhaled a deep breathless laugh, shaking his head as he slipped easily from Jack’s intoxicating closeness, his cheeks stained heavily as he paced in a slow circle and examined Jack with thoughtful playfulness. "Well… aren't _you _the confident one?" He demanded, clearing his throat as Jack laced his thumbs through his belt loops and cocked his hip, winking provocatively. "Oh god, you're incorrigible." Rhys snorted, pausing to look at the ground and purse his lips, his brow crinkling in heavy thought.

"Look," Jack sighed, rolling his eyes as he turned away and ran a hand through his hair, his eyes falling to the boy who'd lost his eyes; laying quiet on the ground like the others. "Don't worry about it, 'kay? You haven't gotta do anything you don't want to… I was just fooling arou-"

"Shut up, Jack." Rhys huffed quietly, rolling his eyes as he peeked up at him from beneath his lashes, drawing in a deep breath as he tipped his head back and ran his eyes over Jack in consideration. "You meant every word… it's just, despite my numerous uh," he said, glancing around the motionless bodies around them. "_ Character flaws _… kissing minors has never been one I've considered before." He said, clearing his throat as he flushed guiltily.

"Jeez, ‘s not like I'm asking you to fuck me." Jack scoffed, rolling his eyes as Rhys choked and coughed in surprise. "Oh please, don't pretend you’re shocked by that, I know you must've heard worse." He snorted, his lips quirking with amusement as Rhys pointedly turned his head away to hide a guilty grin. He frowned, examining the brunet as he tried to recompose himself. "Why the hell's it so important how old I think you look..?" He finally asked, clucking his tongue against his cheek curiously.

"_Because I want to_ _know_!" Rhys huffed in petulant exasperation, stalking around the boys he'd knocked out and picking them up by their ankles or wrists, piling them into a tangle of limbs. "It's just… it's something I need to know. I _want_ to know, because I happen to be very sensitive about my age. Moisturisers, remember?" He grumbled, pouting as he laid the sightless boy at the top of the pile with more gentility than he had the others. "Urgh, okay… it's not that I'm sensitive. It's just… I guess… I don't usually manage to meet any one person more than once in my life. That already makes you different… so, I want to know what _you _think of me." He admitted after a brief pause, reluctantly glancing back at Jack. "And… I want _you _to _tell _me, becau-"

"Twenty one." Jack sighed, rolling his eyes as he shook his head and looked away, pretending not to notice the touch of warmth in his cheeks. "You look twenty one… and aside from the trim to your hair, I'd say you’re otherwise… _exactly _the same as when you saved me the first time. Eleven years ago." He said, idly scratching his jaw as he cleared his throat. "There, ya happy now?" He huffed, looking back at Rhys and blinking in surprise when he realised he was stood next to him, his head cocked thoughtfully as he frowned. "Wha-?"

"Spot on." Rhys said quietly, a slow smile creeping onto his face and his dark eyes lighting with mischief as Jack snorted and looked down at his feet. "Quite the guess." He said, tilting his head to try and catch Jack’s clear gaze, searching his mismatched orbs curiously. 

"Always been good at reading people." Jack replied as quietly, grinning and waving his brows at Rhys’ intense curiosity. "That’s how I know you ain't _really_ so averse to kissing me…" he added lightly, his grin growing as Rhys barked with surprised laughter and rolled his eyes. 

"Honestly, how's anyone supposed to have any secrets with the likes of _you _around?" Rhys demanded hotly, pouting at him from the corner of his eye. He hesitated a moment before turning his head aside, drawing in a deep breath through his nose, before glancing back at Jack. "What if I could give you something better in return for your uh, accurate guess?" He asked, his dark eyes causing Jack’s breath to catch with the intensity of their gaze.

"Whaddaya mean..?" He asked slowly, his brow furrowing as Rhys swept his gaze aside and drew another deep breath; as if to steady himself. "I can't see y you being too eager to gimme a real fuck, considering your reluctance over one little kiss-"

"Oh, hush up already and stop thinking with your d-" Rhys began waspishly, before biting his comment back and exhaling heavily. "_ Ahem, _" he coughed, determinedly not looking at Jack’s bare chest or anything lower, much to Jack’s amusement. "I meant… something more _permanent. _" He said hesitantly, biting his lip and frowning into the distance distractedly.

"You’re not comfortable kissing me once, but you’re happy to gimme Viagra-?" Jack began, breaking off with a rough laugh as Rhys scowled at him in open frustration. "Ah, okay fine." He snorted, snickering as he half stepped back and looked around the area, frowning as his sharp eyes detected an empty patch of ground. "Where the fuck is Wilhelm?" He demanded, grimacing as he spun quickly and tried to spot the brute of a boy.

"Oh, mister potty mouth? He trotted off discreetly while I was occupied with mister tattle over there." Rhys replied dismissively, lifting a hand and settling his warm palm gently but firmly over Jack’s wrist, preventing him from tugging his hair in frustration. "I promise you, he's on borrowed time… but right now, so is your friend. So, I really think we should go see him now." He added quietly, his gaze sincere in its intensity, as Jack looked at him with a confused frown.

"Whaddaya..?" He began, pausing when Rhys continued to gaze at him unblinkingly. "Why? W-what the hell has Zane got to do with..?" He asked, gesturing toward the other boys and at the empty area where Wilhelm had fled from angrily, shaking his head and gritting his teeth when Rhys raised a brow pointedly in reply. "Besides _that_." He said sourly, moving to turn away but unable to free himself from Rhys’ soft but iron solid hold. "It's-"

"Look, I've already promised you that he won't get far, but if you rather we go after him now so you can see everything then, by all means; let's go." Rhys said, dropping his hold on Jack’s arm and spreading his palms in placation. "Or," he said, pausing before looking over at Jack evenly, his dark eyes hesitant but determined. "We can go to the hospital now. Maybe give a little hint that there's been an accident and some people need some help… and say hi to mister-" he said, drawing in a sharp breath as he extended his hand slowly. "To _Zane_."

Jack swallowed heavily, torn between his need for vengeance and the chance to see his friend again. He lowered his eyes to the floor, his brow heavily creased as he tried to sift through the vast depths of his emotions. "Not to pressure you or anything, but… time is rather of the essence, just now." Rhys said quietly, his halo of golden hair dancing gently with the breeze as Jack looked up.

"... Alright." He said thickly, half extending his hand before pausing, crouching to collect a bloodied eyeball from the ground. "Okay, let's… let's go see Zane." He said, his free hand sliding into Rhys’ as the brunet wrinkled his nose.

"That's the grossest thing I've ever seen." He stated matter of factly, turning his head away from the eyeball as Jack snorted with disbelief.

"You just plucked this outta some kids head yourself, in the blink of an eye, with your own damn fingers…" he teased, forced to follow Rhys’ lead as he began to walk away, by their linked hands. "And yet, _I'm _the gross one." He scoffed, rolling his eyes as fond warmth collected in his gut.

"Uh, _I _dropped it on the floor… where trash generally belongs." Rhys drawled, glancing back at Jack with a grin as he turned and walked backwards. "I mean _urk _…" he gagged playfully, his dark eyes brightening with amusement. "How'd you even know where it's been?" He demanded, as Jack laughed quietly and rolled his eyes. "But, more seriously, it's pretty grim… and I thought _I _was the only one gruesome enough to really disregard this sort of thing."

"You don't really know me well enough to say, one way or the other." Jack said lightly, raising a brow at Rhys as he squeezed his hand gently. "I could be some kind of raging psycho, desperate for bloodshed and using this as my trophy of a glorious battle…" he drawled, throwing Rhys a confused grin as he stopped walking and looked down at his feet, the brunets smile fading slowly. "What makes you think you’re the only one got a taste for viole-?" 

"It's different." Rhys said firmly, an air of finality to his tone which caused Jack to frown and twist his hand free of Rhys’, hesitating before lifting his fingers to the brunets jaw. "_Don't_." Rhys muttered, jerking his face from the comforting touch and instead snatching the fingers back into his hand, reluctantly looking up with the first glimpse of an unfathomable, raw emotion in his dark blue eyes. "I… I'm sorry. It's just-" he paused, swallowing heavily as he peered at Jack intently, narrowing his eyes in confusion and caution. "_ I'm _different." He said slowly, holding his breath as he waited tensely for Jack’s reaction.

Jack raised a brow, examining Rhys’ stiff and strangely vulnerable appearance curiously. "I know." He replied just as slowly, curling his captured fingers around Rhys’ and squeezing with gentle support. He watched Rhys gaze at him another heartbeat, before his shoulders dropped abruptly, and he exhaled a long, slow breath.

"I know you do." The brunet admitted with a sigh, his expression blank as he shook his head and seemed to look right through Jack. "I just, I'm not used to that… and I'm not sure why it matters so much for you to know." He said, his expression finally clouding as he frowned at himself, before smiling and pushing the entire conversation away. "Now, let's ignore Rhys’ moment of melancholy and go see your friend." He said cheerfully, gesturing to a pair of doors opposite them.

Jack blinked, startled to realise they were standing out front of the hospital. "How the fuck-" he breathed, staring at the hospital entrance before cutting his sharp eyes toward Rhys, though the brunet's dark eyes were carefully shuttered to hide his own thoughts or feelings. "_ Ahem_, never mind. You’re right, let's go." He said briskly, leading Rhys through the entrance and into the nearby corridor, dropping the bloodied eye atop the unmanned main desk quickly on the way past. "'S this way..." he murmured, his heart slowly beginning to pound within his chest, with every step closer to Zane which they took.

Finally Jack led them to his best friends room, his feet locking into place just outside the door. "Jack…" Rhys murmured, his hand slipping from Jack’s despite his tight grip. "You don't have to come." He whispered, brushing past Jack and into the room as smoothly as if he were a mere breeze. Jack frowned, his curiosity about Rhys’ intentions outweighing his hesitancy to see his friend in such condition.

"Hey!" He whispered sharply upon stepping through the door, glancing back and making sure it was closed before hurrying to the side of the bed; opposite Rhys as he bent over Zane and smeared blood across his face with quick finger motions. "Whaddaya think you’re fucking playing at-?!" He demanded in a harsh whisper, moving to wipe the blood away when Rhys abruptly swatted his fingers away.

"Don't touch." He said in a low, firm voice, lifting his eyes to briefly meet Jack’s gaze. He watched Jack swallow thickly, biting his lip as Rhys returned his eyes to Zane. "They really did a number on you…" he murmured gently, as Jack started to realise he was talking to his prone friend. "But this guy is kind of a pet project of mine, it seems… can't seem to help but rescue his cute little tush whenever I happen across him." He said conversationally, as if he knew the unresponsive boy himself. "But, I can't stick around to keep him outta trouble, so… I'm gonna need you to do that for me, mister Flynt." He said, looking up at Jack as he wiped off his fingers on his hip and straightened.

Silence lingered as Jack stared at Rhys across the bed, his heart flooded by an overwhelming ocean of feelings which he couldn't even begin to decipher. "... I’m not gonna see you again, am I." He said, the words scratching at his throat painfully as he forced them past his lips.

"No." Rhys replied simply, his eyes flicking to Jack’s hands as he gripped the rail of the bed and lowered his head.

"Why not?" Jack asked thickly, forcing himself to look up as his clear eyes clouded with an inexpressible grief, his heart clenching with a confusing sense of betrayal. "You know I don't care about whatever…" he said, gesturing gruffly toward Rhys, leaving the words unspoken between them; though they both thought them anyway. "What if I want you to stick aroun-?"

"You shouldn't." Rhys interrupted, lowering his eyes to Zane and pretending not to notice the distress which permeated the room. Both Jack’s; and his own. "He might not be quite the same." He said, changing the subject as he glanced over at Jack, his heart melting at the soft gaze with which he observed his friend. "He'll have no memory of what happened… but nonetheless, he will still recall _something _. He'll always know he's… out of place." He explained, raising a brow at Jack expectantly.

"I…" Jack balked, shaking his head in disbelief as he looked down at his friend, imagining he was just sleeping; as opposed to relying on machines to keep him breathing. "I dunno if that's really… _my _call to make..." he said, clearing his throat and pushing off the rail of the bed.

"_ Pfft _, I swear, if the next words out of your mouth are anything to do with 'the celestial plan' or-" Rhys scoffed, rolling his eyes and folding his arms over his chest as he leaned away from the bed.

"Nah…" Jack interrupted quickly, waving his hand dismissively as he frowned with frustration. "Nah, I just… I mean, it shouldn't be down to me, ya know?" He said, biting his lip uncertainly as he touched his fingers to the back of Zane's unresponsive hand. "Choosing shit about my own life is one thing." He murmured, exhaling a long, slow breath as he shook his head. "Making choices about someone else's…"

Rhys eyed him stonily for a long pause, watching the confliction and indecision flicker across Jack’s expression and through his restless movements. "You're not like other people, Jack L'Ren…" he said quietly, blinking slowly as he sucked in a deep breath and straightened himself, lowering his arms to his sides.

"Huh? Oh…" Jack snickered softly, sniffing as he scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment. "It's Lawrence. Jonathon Lawrence... but uh, everyone just calls me Jack." He corrected, laughing quietly when Rhys frowned at him in confusion. "Hey, _you _try being four years old and saying all those damn syllables together." He snorted, wiping beneath his eyes with the back of his hand as he flashed a cocky grin.

Rhys lowered his head to hide a grin, his shoulders shaking gently as he laughed under his breath. "I guess," he said at length, raising his head and looking over at Jack fondly. "I can forgive you… Just this once." He said, nodding slowly as his eyes drifted back to Zane. "There's not much time." He said softly, sucking on his lower lip as he moved to slowly walk around the bed, shifting Jack back a step so he could stand between him and his friend. "In this one instance... you're just going to have to decide for him. Do you think he would want to live?" He asked, turning to Jack with eyes which appeared to glow with no help from the lights. "Tick tock... _Jack_."

Jack’s face twisted into a conflicted grimace, his heart and his head both desperate to agree, yet screaming for him not to make such a critical decision for another. "Yeah." He finally choked, looking at Rhys with uncertainty as he gripped the bed rail tightly. "I think he would… but-"

"No time for _but's _Jack…" Rhys said, smiling gently as he laid his hand over Zane's forehead. "You trust me?" He asked curiously, his brows rising when Jack began to nod before he'd even finished asking. "Really… _very_ poor judgement on your part." Rhys laughed brittlely, swallowing thickly as he looked down at Zane.

Jack forced himself to gulp a deep breath, shifting his weight uneasily as he looked at his friend, before lifting his eyes to Rhys. "I don't want you to go." He admitted, his pulse racing as Rhys snorted softly and closed his eyes. "I dunno… how or why, but you’ve found me twice. Right when I needed you the most. My own personal angel." He said, unable to smile when Rhys laughed quietly. "I don't want you to go…" He repeated, shaking his head as his heart swelled with the strength of his various emotions.

"You can't keep me." Rhys said quietly, peeling his eyes open and raising his head to meet Jack’s tormented cerulean gaze. "... shut your eyes." He whispered, tipping his chin toward Jack as he leaned closer, the space beneath his hand beginning to glow with a bright, white light.

"Rhys... please-" Jack pleaded weakly, reluctantly closing his eyes as the strange light increased its intensity and he mirrored Rhys’ movement and leaned toward him, his lips parting and beginning to warm in anticipation. The light grew to blinding proportions, even through Jack’s closed eyelids, forcing him to cover his eyes with his hand as an added precaution. "Rhys..?" He asked, as the light finally began to fade again, hesitantly lowering his hand as he opened his eyes; to find himself alone beside his best friends hospital bed. "Rhys-!" He gasped, whirling toward the door which stood open behind him and swearing with frustration, as his heart sank. "Shit…" he cursed, about to move towards the door when movement caught his eye. Jack turned back to the bed, his eyes widening as he choked back a startled cry of both relief and distress as he saw Zane's eyes flutter weakly. He reached for his hand, marvelling that Rhys’ strange bloody marks had disappeared, as he swallowed thickly. "Zane..?"

"... Eh, Jackie…" Zane drawled sleepily, barely able to part his eyelids and glance over at him. "Ya look like shit… the fuck happened?" He croaked, as Jack sniffed and tried to calm himself.

"Get some sleep, and I'll tell you all about it tomorrow, alright?" He said thickly, patting Zane's hand as he drifted back to sleep without further prompting or protest. As Jack marvelled at the wonder of having his friend back, he raised his head and looked through the open doorway, unable to quite bite back the undeniable sense of loss which he felt. "Thanks…" he murmured, his eyes stinging as he looked up at the ceiling and tried to fight back his tears, grief and joy colliding in his heart as he stood alone beside Zane's bed.


	3. A...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that took less than I thought it would but, probably the last for tonight because I really need to be working on my wips  
Anyway; please lemme know what you think and if you want the next two chapters <3
> 
> x My love to you all x

**Unexpected Angel.**

The third time Jack saw _him _, he was eighteen. He was digging clothes from his dresser, rapidly stuffing them into a large duffel bag, when he heard his bedroom door open and he froze. "... I'm allowed to pack, aren't I?" He finally asked, wincing when his split lip stung and quickly licking the afflicted area. "Don't worry, I ain't interested in anythi-"

"Jackie… why d'you have to go..?" A small voice asked, and Jack released a heavy sigh of regret as he slowly turned around. "Oh! Jack, wha-!" 

"Hey quit that, ‘kay? Don't be worrying..." he said warmly, smiling despite the pain it caused his lip. "It's just a little cut lip and a few bruises, not anything worth crying over, Angel." He said soothingly, crouching down and sweeping his young niece into a smothering hug. He tucked his chin over her shoulder and held on tightly, his face twisting with grief while safely out of her sight. He forced himself to smile brightly before he pulled back a long pause later, gesturing to the black eye and swollen cheek. "Don't even hurt, see?" He lied easily, winking with his good eye as he stood straight. "I uh, I just gotta go away for a bit… there's this place," he said, pausing to suck in a sharp, deep breath as he forced his smile to soften. "It's a bit like a special school, yeah? Gonna learn me how to fly and fight and maybe even go up into space! But I'll come see you and your daddy again, once I have the chance, 'kay?" He added, turning his back on the younger girl and pretending her long black hair didn't remind him of similar hair he'd seen as a child. "Now, uh… you oughta go see daddy." He said, half turning as if to peek back over his shoulder, though he couldn't raise his eyes from the floor. "You be good, do as he says right, Babygirl?"

"Don't call me that!" Angel scolded hotly, scowling at her brother as she walloped his elbow. "That's a baby name!" She pouted, as Jack laughed affectionately and turned fully to ruffle her hair. 

"Well, as your uncle, it's my job to baby ya and embarrass you as much as possible." He snickered, as Angel grit her teeth and growled at him. "But if you don't want me to just call you Babygirl, I suppose I could…" he drawled, raising his hands and wiggling in a teasing threat. 

" _Ah _!" Angel squawked, scurrying quickly from the room to avoid being tickled. Jack dropped his hands to his sides and watched her go, his grin fading as he slowly lowered his eyes to the floor.

"Heh, brat…" he huffed, shaking his head fondly as he turned and strode to his dresser, yanking open another drawer and pulling out the clothes within, moving back to the bed and shoving them into his bag quickly. He paused at the quiet footsteps behind him, snickering softly as he bounced a t-shirt in his hand for a moment. "Changed your mind 'bout that tickling, huh?" He asked, tossing the t-shirt onto his open bag and turning quickly. "Well, I-" he froze in place, his hand half extended to where he thought his sister would be; to instead find his hand hovering before a man's crotch. "Holy fuck…" he breathed, his eyes wide as he stared at a familiar face in awe.

"Hmm, not really so holy, to be honest… but you've always been particularly sweet about that." Rhys said, scratching his ear as he ducked his head slightly. "If it's all the same to you, I think I'll pass on the tickling… I'm _very _ticklish and I wouldn't want to accidentally hurt you." He said, his dark eyes scrutinising Jack's face intently as he brushed past him. "It looks like you've already had plenty enough of a clouting." He said breezily, plucking at a loose thread in the curtain beside the window, glancing back over his shoulder curiously. "Your 'sparkling personality' at work again?"

"Uh," Jack coughed, shaking his head and closing his half open mouth abruptly, blinking rapidly as he turned towards his dresser. "Guess you could call it that." He said distantly, his hands hovering over a drawer after pulling it open. "My uh, my grandma found out I ain't quite the perfect little hetero grandson she expected. Gran decided he couldn't forgive it… couldn't forgive _me_." He said tensely, drawing in a deep breath as they stood in awkward silence for a brief moment, before he slammed the dresser drawer shut. "She uh, she _politely asked _that I take my ‘sick perversion’ and get the fuck outta her house." He scoffed, dumping his armful of clothes onto his duffel bag and attempting to squash them all in with quick, angry shoves.

"Not everyone can accept that these things are nobodies choice." Rhys said quietly, peering out the window with his hands clasped behind his back. "For what little it's likely worth," he said, turning slowly and lifting his eyes to meet Jack's sharp gaze. "She's a fool." He said softly, his dark eyes holding Jack's a heartbeat longer before he returned his eyes to the window.

Jack snorted, his cheeks flaming with heat as he escaped Rhys’ gaze, shoving at the blockage of clothes on his bag as embarrassment ate at his gut. "Thanks, I'll remember to tell folk that when they ask why my gran hate my guts." He said bitterly, growling with frustration when his things refused to be pushed into his bag. He pushed the bag away, scowling as he ran his hands through his hair irritably as he peeked over at Rhys’ back. "Thought you said I wouldn't see you again…" he finally snarked, flicking his eyes over the brunet uncertainly, noticing his hair had grown out as far as his shoulders again.

Rhys hummed noncommittally and Jack rolled his eyes, telling himself he wasn't disappointed by the lack of response as he pulled his bag back to him and grabbed a pile of clothes; dumping them beside the bag and beginning to shove them in individually. "My parents tried to burn me at the stake, for my _preferences _." Jack paused at the words, staring down at the t-shirt in his hand blankly as it hovered above the opening of his bag. "Well, I say _try _… they _did _. Hurt like a bitch." Rhys continued distractedly, chuckling tiredly as he stared out the window. "Worse than, actually… I'd say it was the betrayal of doing that to their own child that hurt the most, but it really wasn't. The fire outweighed everything."

Jack slowly eased his t-shirt into his bag, swallowing heavily in the thick silence which weighed down the air between them. He tugged several of his tops and trousers from the pile, slowly packing them as his thoughts raced numbly through his head. "So then," he coughed, finally finding his voice again. "How-"

"Wow… that was especially maudlin and depressing, wasn't it? Even for me..." Rhys huffed loudly, drowning out Jack's curiosity and shaking his head as if waking from a daydream, turning to eye Jack apologetically. "I'm sure you have better things to do than listen to me dredge up old fairy tales." He said, waving his hand dismissively before his face.

"Oh yeah, 'cause my packing is so goddamn interesting." Jack scoffed, rolling his eyes as he toyed with a t-shirt hem between his fingers. He finally looked over at Rhys, frowning as he watched the brunet examine his various knick knacks and trophies on his shelves. "Why the hell're you here? You said-"

"I say a lot of things," Rhys interrupted dismissively, eyeing some of the photos on Jack's wall. "And it's true that you really _weren’t _ supposed to see me again…" he said, pausing and staring vacantly at the wall, his shoulders tensing as Jack frowned and stepped closer. "But hell, I was in town… thought I would see how my favourite rescuee was doing." He said, clearing his throat as Jack's sharp eyes ran over him in confusion.

"Right." Jack said, his tongue in his cheek as he nodded distractedly. "Of course… ain't like you actually care or anything. That's why you disappeared like that in the hospital, right?" He said, turning abruptly and stomping back to his bag, thrusting shirts in quickly and moving to a chest of drawers to collect some other clothes. "Just _poof _and that's it, right? Outta sight, outta mind… never mind how fucking bad I wanted you to stick arou-"

"If I didn't care, I wouldn't have saved you." Rhys said quietly, his eyes still on the wall as his tense shoulders finally eased and slumped forward. "But I don't stay in any one place. A few nights, nothing more." He explained, finally turning to meet Jack's frustrated gaze with a melancholy shake of his head. "That's not something I can change, even if I did want to… and as for why I left so abruptly, well," he said, averting his eyes as he bit his cheek briefly, seeming torn as to how to word his answer. "I felt it prudent to remove myself from a situation." He finally said, clearing his throat as he looked back over at Jack's stunned expression. "Well, I mean it must have gotten rather hectic in there after that, what with the attention your friend most likely needed." He said, reaching up to scratch the back of his neck guiltily. "How is mister Flynt?" He added curiously, stilling and raising a brow when Jack immediately dropped his mismatched eyes to the floor and turned around.

Jack ignored the burning gaze at his back, roughly shoving things at the opening of his bag as he grit his teeth and bit back the surge of frustrated tears which stung his eyes. "He's _fine_." He said tightly, his hands slowing as his gaze turned distant. "... he's just, a little out of sorts still." He reluctantly admitted, glancing over his shoulder to catch Rhys looking away guiltily.

"I warned you he would be." He said quietly, walking across the room and examining a model of Notré Dame which Jack had built as a young teen, before Zane's 'accident'. "Knowing you're alive; and that you shouldn't be, causes a lot of conflict within yourself… it's not usually something people can manage to work through."

"Then why the hell'd you _do_ it?!" Jack demanded heatedly, glaring at Rhys accusingly as he looked over and met his irate gaze calmly. Jack's breath quickened, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he turned and shoved as many of his t-shirts into his bag as he could without clogging it again. "He outed me." He said abruptly, swallowing thickly as he gripped a pair of jeans tightly and stuffed them into his bag. "Laughing about how we're best friends and both love nothing more than talking about how we both love eyeing up the good lookin’ guy and wondering what it’d be like to suck their dicks." He said bitterly, shaking his head as he grit his teeth and allowed his hand to fall to his side. "Next second he's chattering about some new fucking recipe he's trying to make… like he didn't just dump a can of worms in everyone's faces."

"What happened?" Rhys asked curiously, nodding in vague embarrassment when Jack rolled his head toward him and threw him a blank, exasperated glare; gesturing jerkily to the swollen side of his face. "_Ah_." He said, clearing his throat as he fidgeted with one of his jeans belt loops awkwardly. "Well uh, at least it hasn't affected your rugged good looks?" He offered, his lips twitching when Jack snorted with amusement.

"Oh yeah, the black and blue and swollen to hell special." He scoffed, shaking his head as he returned to his packing, gathering a photo and an ornamental angel from his dresser before returning to his bag. "Excuse me while I go fight off the hordes and…" Jack trailed off slowly, his throat tightening as he felt Rhys step closer. "What're ya-?" He began, his pulse quickening as he felt Rhys’ fingers ghost quickly across his face, the brunets chest held rigidly, a careful distance behind him.

"Shh…" Rhys hushed soothingly, his palm laying over Jack's swollen cheek and bruised eye as gentle light began to emanate from beneath his hand. Jack held his breath, closing his eyes and standing still as his cheek and eye first stung and then tingled. "This I can do." He murmured, his breath tickling Jack's ear and causing him to shiver. Seconds ticked by like hours as Jack's face steadily warmed, his pulse racing ever faster as his heart seemed to swell and soar into his throat. "There." Rhys said brightly, removing his hand as the light faded. "Now you can stop pouting about having lost your good looks." 

Jack opened his eyes slowly, his fingers rising to his cheek as he released the breath he'd held in a rush. He swallowed thickly, glancing over at the mirror above his dresser and blinking at his reflection; the damage to his face gone, just as Zane's had years before. "Nifty trick." He said, lowering his hand and turning to face Rhys, a frown forming when he saw he was on the opposite side of the room. "Why-"

"I can't do anything more for mister Flynt." Rhys interrupted, fingering a small plane hanging from Jack's ceiling. "Consider that an expression of my um… apologies?" He huffed, flashing a brief, falsely bright smile over his shoulder.

"Well… thanks, I guess." Jack said, nodding as he ran his tongue over his split lip and turned back to finish packing his bag. His hand hovered by the bag lip, as he licked his lips and ran his free hand through his hair. "Why?" He demanded, turning and spreading his arms before quickly dropping them to his sides. "Why the hell d'ya help? Why d'ya _keep _helping?" He demanded, ignoring Rhys’ shuttered expression as he turned back to the small plane. "What the hell d'ya get outta helping some… fucked up, loser dumbass like me?" He demanded, as Rhys pointedly ignored him and moved further away to examine Jack's old school certificates on the wall. "You could be making a difference! Fighting for your country and your planet-!"

"You presume this is my country or planet to fight for." Rhys bit out tightly, avoiding Jack's eyes as he blinked in surprise, momentarily stunned quiet by Rhys’ sharp reply. "And you also presume I haven't _already _fought for it." He added waspishly, turning to face Jack with an unfamiliar coolness in his dark eyes. "You know what came of it?" He asked bitterly, sneering down his nose in distaste. "A whole lot of blood and death… and none of it mine." 

"But you could help people! _Save _people!" Jack argued, gesturing to his cheek as Rhys averted his eyes and stared at the wall darkly.

"No, I couldn't." He said, narrowing his eyes as Jack blinked and frowned, leaning back against the side of his dresser. "I shouldn't have done it for your friend… I _definitely_ can't for others." Rhys said quietly, shaking his head and looking at the ceiling briefly, before returning his hard gaze to Jack. "I can't afford the attention." 

"You won't help save lives… to save yourself?" Jack asked, his brow furrowing in confusion as he shook his head and gazed at Rhys uncertainly. "Then why the bloody hell did you help _me_?!" He demanded, gesturing roughly at his face as Rhys pointedly bit his tongue to refuse answering, glaring across the room at him. "Why the bloody hell'd ya help Zane?! What's the fucking _point_, if you’re so fucking scared for your own-"

"Because you're different!" Rhys hissed, immediately scowling and gritting his teeth, jerking his head aside as he tore his eyes from Jack's shocked expression. "Because in _all _my years," Rhys said bitterly, purposely avoiding giving Jack a specific time frame. "You're the first, the _only _person I've met… who hasn't been afraid." The brunet finally sighed, his irritated scowl melting away as he glanced back at Jack before darting his eyes away again. "Even as a kid, you were fearless. You had no doubt I wouldn't hurt you. You thought I was_ good_, kind. You thought…" he said, trailing off as he swallowed thickly and folded his arms over his chest as if to protect himself from the cold or from some form of attack. 

"I thought you were a pretty angel." Jack said gently, nodding his head as he remembered for himself and took a tentative step closer to the brunet. "You were… you _are _." He insisted, extending his hand towards Rhys as the brunet rolled his head towards him, his dark eyes conflicted and burdened by longing. "Come with us… we can protect people, save people, win entire wars; just us three, on our own-"

"What?" Rhys interrupted, frowning as his eyes slowly shuttered with realisation, his face darkening with grief, betrayal and fury as he scoffed and looked away. "I see… mister Lawrence and mister Flynt; the newly enrolled heroes of the new worlds." He said scathingly, ignoring Jack's offered hand as he brushed past him.

"Well, it ain't like I got a lotta options on where the hell to go right now, considering my Grandma wants me outta here as soon as physically possible." Jack shot back, grimacing as he watched Rhys pace back and forth beside him. "So why the hell shouldn't I sign up? Why not give something back and get a roof over my head in the proces-?"

"Because the only thing they want you to give is your life!" Rhys snarled, his agitation clear from the rapid twitch of his fingers and wrist against his side. He whirled on Jack, his presence seeming to loom over him in the suddenly too small room, though Jack refused to show any fear over Rhys’ apparent fury. "They'll take everything that makes you, _you _… and they'll destroy it. _Then _, they'll destroy _you _. It's what they _do_." He said bitterly, shaking his head as he lowered his eyes to the floor and turned his back, moving to the window and leaning his hand against the pane of glass gently. "I didn't save your life, or your _friends _life… just to see you throw it away." He said quietly, the sound of his heavy swallow loud in the otherwise now silent room.

"Well… don't look then." Jack said thickly, clearing his throat as he turned and gazed around his room dazedly. "Sorry to disappoint ya and all..." he said breathlessly, licking his lips as he zipped up his bag. He half lifted it from the bed, before throwing it back down, scrubbing his hand over his jaw as he turned towards Rhys and scowled at his back. "You still owe me a damn kiss." He demanded, folding his arms over his chest adamantly as Rhys choked with laughter.

"I don't _owe _you a goddamn thing." He finally gasped, turning with an incredulous expression which Jack raised his chin at defiantly. "I saved your life, _twice _…" he drawled, his brow creasing as he slowly approached Jack, who stubbornly held his ground. "I saved _your friends _life, for _you _." He said, narrowing his eyes at Jack's determinedly locked posture.

"I never _asked _you to." Jack replied hotly, as Rhys’ brows rose in surprise at his defiant scowl. "I played your dumb game when you asked me to and I named my damn prize for it… _you _chose to save Zane instead." He said firmly, his fingers clenching in against his own arms as Rhys grit his teeth and peered at him intently. "There in the hospital... right before you bolted. You were gonna kiss me." He said knowingly, as Rhys scoffed and whirled away from him.

" _Yes _; and then I _didn't _! Because I remembered you were still a _child _... just like you are _now _apparently." He sneered, eyeing Jack dispassionately as he moved to push past him, only for Jack to deliberately block his path. "You're in my way." He bit out, cocking his head and leaning closer as his eyes glittered malevolently. "That's _not _a good place to be…"

"So make me move." Jack challenged, meeting Rhys’ furious scowl with a determined glare of his own. "We both know you can pick me up and toss me outta your way like a goddamn rag doll… so if you want to get by me so damn bad, you’ve got two choices. You give me what you owe me, or you force your way out." He said confidently, pretending his heart wasn't practically leaping out of his chest.

"You're playing a _dangerous_ game, little wolf." Rhys warned, narrowing his eyes as he shook his head. "What the hell makes you so sure I won't do just that, you _arrogant_ littl-"

Jack's eyes slid closed, holding his breath as he rocked forward abruptly and slammed his mouth to Rhys’, cutting off his reply and drawing a hum of surprise from his throat instead. Without allowing the brunet to recover, Jack wrapped his arms tightly around his shoulders, tugging him closer as his mouth opened and his tongue pressed against the seam of Rhys’ lips urgently. His fingers drifted beneath the curtain of Rhys’ hair, tickling the back of his neck gently as he felt the brunet tense, tightening his hold in preparation of being shoved away; only to be surprised himself, when Rhys’ lips parted for him.

Jack sucked in a heavy breath through his nose, his tongue delving forward eagerly, though it was quickly forced to retreat by a collision with Rhys’. He moaned softly at the brunet’s apparent hunger, his kiss everything Jack had anticipated it would be and more. Demanding, forceful and breathtaking; all at once. He felt Rhys’ hands curl around his waist, sliding up to his shoulders and caressing his back restlessly as Jack attempted to press every inch of himself to the brunet. His fingers curled into Rhys’ hair, pulling as the soft strands as his teeth grazed the brunet's lips in his rising urgency. His every thought besides his need for more disappeared, his heart hammering in his chest as his lips parted against Rhys’ repeatedly; hunger, desire and passion building and driving Jack to tug desperately at Rhys’ hair.

"Ah!" Jack winced, his hand rising to his lip as Rhys abruptly pulled away and stumbled to the back of the room, Jack blinking in surprise at the glow of his bright red eyes; before Rhys whirled around to brace himself against the wall by his palms. "Shit…" Jack murmured, panting quietly and dropping his eyes to his hand to see blood staining his fingertips. "Forgot Grandma busted my lip pretty good." He muttered, wiping his hand on his jeans as he looked over at Rhys’ stiff posture. "What's the matte-?" he began, frowning as he stepped toward Rhys.

" _Don't _." Rhys’ fierce tone brought Jack to a halt, his brows furrowing at the unfamiliar, harsh venom in the other man's voice. "Fuck… I never should've come here." He muttered, as Jack froze, his hand curling in on itself as he snapped his jaw closed and exhaled heavily. 

"Then why the hell _did _you?" Jack demanded, his teeth clenching as he stepped back slowly. "Why bother, if it's such a goddamn _hardship _for you?" He asked, shaking his head as he swallowed heavily and backed away to the bed, an irrepressible sense of loss and betrayal swirling through his chest as he rolled his eyes to the ceiling, biting his tongue against the sting in his eyes. 

" _Because _!" Rhys growled, his fingers digging into the wall with a slow, soft crunch. "I-" he choked, gasping as he hung his head and trembled against the wall.

Jack looked back over, his jaw cocked and his tongue in his cheek as he waited; hoping Rhys would say something, _anything _more. He felt disappointment run rampant through his heart, when the brunet only continued to lean against the wall, his chest and shoulders heaving; shuddering with the obvious effort to restrain himself. Finally he clicked his tongue, shaking his head as he stepped back and grabbed his bag from the bed. "You know what? Don't strain yourself, 'kay?" He said, tipping his chin toward Rhys as he backed away, scrubbing his hand over his jaw and sniffing as he hesitated in the doorway. "Thanks for the face lift." He said bitterly, knocking his fist against the door frame as his lips twisted into a pained grimace briefly, before he coughed and swung his bag over his shoulder. "... take care of yourself." He murmured, turning and walking away, leaving Rhys in his room as he left his family home without another backward glance.


	4. Time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably should have done this later in the week but here I am; putting off writing because its HARD
> 
> Anyway - hope you enjoy this little fluff and angst fest <3  
lemme know what you think :p
> 
> x My love to you all x

**Unexpected Angel.**

The fourth time Jack met _him_, he was twenty one. His breathing was laboured, his body aching, desperate to let go as his vision blurred and darkness began to consume him; when a dark haloed angel swam into view before him, eyes wide and panicked, as they glowed an intense and vibrant scarlet. Jack felt no fear, despite the obvious and frantic concern in the brunet’s eyes. He tried to speak, to say he wasn't afraid of the angel; but the words clawed at his throat and caused him to groan weakly, his breath catching as his chest hitched upward. His eyelids fluttered, and he whimpered in protest, not wanting to lose sight of the angel. With considerable will and determination, he forced his eyes to open, his lips half twisting into a grimace as he hissed at the eruption of pain throughout his entire body; as the angel hurried to pick up and toss away the various debris piled upon him.

He watched the brunet’s mouth move, distantly aware they were speaking but unable to decipher their words from the haze of static, ringing in his ears. He wanted to soothe the fear from the angels crimson gaze, but his arms wouldn't respond, his fingers curled uselessly into his palm. His lips parted, but instead of the words he yearned to speak, he could only choke and cough weakly.

His eyelids fluttered, slowly drifting closed despite his every attempt to prevent them. He watched through further blurring vision as the red orbs above him narrowed, his eyes finally slipping closed as he felt lips brush against his ear. "If you _dare _try and die on me, I _will _make you regret it. _Severely _." A voice whispered, as Jack felt a rush of affection and warmth sweep through him; before everything disappeared into the darkness.

When Jack next felt wakefulness creeping into him, he found his body still heavy, weary and unresponsive to his desires at first, though with persistence he found he _could _at least manage to move. He inhaled deeply, groaning at the immediate prickling which he felt across every inch of himself. His head ached and itched, along with his entire right side, the skin feeling irritated and far too warm. He flexed the fingers on his left hand, his brow furrowing with the effort he had to extend for such a simple movement. He concentrated as best he could, ignoring the pounding of his head as he tried to tell his eyes to open; and instead found himself trapped in the darkness.

He lifted his hand slowly, a muffled groan of panic escaping him when he found his limbs heavy and hard to manoeuvre, before finally fumbling at his face and discovering several thick swatches of material wrapped carefully around one side of his head.

"Would you please stop fidgeting?" An exasperated voice demanded, as Jack struggled to lift the bandage from his face. " _Stop it _." The voice hissed, a warm hand settling over his fingers and drawing them gently from his face. "You'll undo all my hard work… it's taken me bloody forever to get your vitals to stabilize."

"... wh-?" Jack barely managed to croak, before he gasped and began to pant for breath, his throat burning as his fingers clutched at the hand holding his own.

"Don't try to talk just yet… I need you to just listen for a bit first, okay?" The voice said soothingly, the warm and gentle hands squeezing his fingers carefully. "Do you think you can manage a nod or two, when prompted?" They asked hesitantly, followed by the rustling of fabric moving; a small weight settling beside Jack's hot and itchy right side.

Jack felt his pulse soar, belatedly noticing the frantic beeping of machinery and realising with a sudden burst of certainty; he was in a hospital. He tried to frown, the itchy material over his head driving him mad with frustration as he barely managed to tip his head back and forth loosely.

"Ah, good… that's-" the voice breathed, the profound relief clear in their tone. "That's _good_." They said thickly, their fingers squeezing Jack's before abruptly disappearing. "Sorry." They said, clearing their throat as Jack sucked in a shaky breath and tried to calm his nerves. "Okay, we need to be quick… I'm sure you want nothing more than to go back to sleep right now, and it will certainly do you good to, now you're out of the woods…" the voice said, a soft snort following their words as amusement bled into their tone. "So to speak." They added with a snicker, as Jack sighed and grunted to show his frustration. "Sorry... uh, well you see, by the time I got to you; you were pretty… screwed, basically." The voice explained, as Jack held his breath and tried to remember whatever the voice could be talking about. "I wasn't sure if I'd get to you in time." The voice added quietly, a thick sense of guilt and grief permeating the room as Jack's heart ached, his fingers twitching toward the small weight beside him to find hands clasped tightly together; as if in prayer.

"I'll spare you the details… suffice to say, that I had to stabilize your vital signs, before I could do anything, uh… _more _." The voice explained, as Jack half turned his head towards the sound, his fingers curling into the sheets beneath him as his chest ached. "Now that you're stable… mostly," they coughed, their hand covering Jack's gently to stop its restless clutching. "I need you to make a choice. Are you with me so far, little wolf?" 

Jack's throat tightened, a choked sound escaping him as he fumbled, trying to twist his hand around and curl his fingers tightly around the speakers hand. "R-hy..." he gasped lowly, his breath quickening as the voice chuckled dryly.

"I just got your vitals stable, would you _please_ try not to upset them again already? This is important." Rhys scolded gently, his fingers squeezing Jack's back carefully. "I'll explain everything else later… for right now, I need you to focus just a little longer, okay?" He asked, as Jack made a concentrated effort to nod his head again slowly. "Okay, so, to be brutal; you're in pretty bad fucking shape… and because it's so extensive and _everywhere _, I can only heal one thing at a time." He said, cupping both hands over Jack's and exhaling heavily. "I can heal your internal injuries. It'll make it easier to breathe and for you to talk... which now I think about it might not be so great for me actually, having to listen to all your complaining." He chuckled as Jack huffed weakly, hesitating before clearing his throat and continuing. "But... any broken bones will remain, so you won't be able to go anywhere." He said, clucking his tongue as Jack gave an awkward nod to show he understood. "We'll call that option A, for now. So, option B… is that I heal your broken bones and various external injuries. That means you won't have to have all the bandages you've been fussing at… but you'll still have to stay in bed because your lungs and everything internal will still be damaged." Jack groaned quietly, half rolling his head away from Rhys, only to bed stopped by the s hand against his un-bandaged cheek. "Or, option C… I heal your eyes."

Jack choked on his next breath, rolling his head on the pillow as he tried to lift his hands to his face; though Rhys snatched them from the air and held them carefully over his chest. "Please..." Rhys pleaded softly, his voice heavy with a guilt and grief which made Jack's weak struggles ease, his face rolling toward the brunet as he tipped his chin forward curiously. "I _tried_, Jack… I tried! But with your life so endangered, it just wasn't possible at the time. There's rules to _everything _. I _had _to wait, I'm so sorry." He breathed, sniffing quietly as Jack tried to frown and barely managed a curious grimace beneath what he now realised was a bandage. "I know you think I'm… something better, and I can do anything." He said, pausing for an extended heartbeat as a thick sense of self loathing swept through the room. "But I can only do so much at once…" Rhys bit out thickly, sniffing and drawing in a deep breath. "So I need you to choose what's most important to you right now."

Jack inhaled slowly, his heart racing in his ears as he rolled his head on the pillow gently. Finally, he swallowed painfully and opened his mouth, emitting only a rasping grunt at first, until he forced a single sound past his lips. "... S-see…" he croaked, as Rhys laughed softly.

"I should've known." Rhys scoffed, his fingers laying Jack's hands gently on his chest, before rising to begin carefully removing the bandage over Jack's eyes. "Never one to make things easy for yourself." He muttered, as his fingertips gently closed Jack's eyes; which he hadn't known were open from the endless darkness he'd been in. His heart began to sink, before hesitating; lingering with hope as he felt Rhys’ fingers gently trail over his eyelids, before his hand laid flat over both eyes and the bridge of his nose. "... let there be light." Rhys whispered with a hint of amusement, as Jack sucked in a deep breath and held it.

Jack waited expectantly, his pulse racing loudly in his ears as he desperately hoped for something to happen. But the longer he remained in the dark, the more his heart sank. He swallowed thickly, ignoring the pain of the motion as he clasped his own hands together so tightly that his nails almost broke the skin. He clung desperately to his last thread of hope, certain of Rhys’ ability to save him. It was another heartbeat later, that Jack saw the first pinprick of white amid the darkness. His heart soared, his jaw dropping as a relieved hiss of air rushed to escape him, along with an odd choking sound which he immediately swore to deny all knowledge of.

"Shh…" Rhys murmured, his tone soft and amused as his free hand settled over Jack's and squeezed lightly. "Stop being so dramatic… honestly. Act your damn age." He snickered fondly, distracting Jack from the light which blazed and burned away the darkness.

Jack groaned tiredly, shifting awkwardly as he twisted a hand free from beneath Rhys’, lifting it to his eyes and fumbling at the hand which covered them. His chest hitched, pursing his lips together as he sucked in rapid, deep breaths and slowly dragged the warm palm aside. He licked his lips as his eyelids twitched, fluttering weakly as he tried to peel them open. Rhys huffed quietly, as Jack winced at the bright light which overtook his vision. He blinked slowly, a soft gasp escaping him as his brows rose, colours blurring and blending together amid the light. "Heh…" he coughed, his lip twitching briefly before he swallowed heavily. His vision clouded, a bronze halo flaming through the white haze as dark orbs peered down at him warmly. "... ang-el…" he croaked, his lip twitching as Rhys laughed quietly.

"Stubborn as ever." The brunet sighed, brushing his hair behind his ear as Jack's eyes grew heavy, despite his frustrated attempts to keep them open. "Sleep, little wolf…" he murmured, grinning lopsidedly as Jack hummed a vague complaint and his brow furrowed in obvious concern. "Oh, stop it." He scoffed, shaking his head as Jack's vision blurred further, fighting the heavy droop of his eyelids. "I'll still be here when you wake up." He promised quietly. Jack protested incoherently, grumbling as he fought the urge to sleep; and ultimately failed, his last awareness tuned onto the warm hand which lingered over his own, as he sank once more into the darkness.

Jack was unaware of how much time passed, his sleep often restless and haunted by something which lingered just outside of his memory. Nevertheless, when next he opened his eyes, he was disheartened to find himself alone. He blinked dazedly, lifting a hand to shield his eyes from the light as he inhaled a slow, deep breath. He frowned, attempting to focus his gaze onto his hand as he turned it slowly, marvelling at the flawless skin and realising abruptly that it was actually responding to his slightest thought. His breath caught, his eyes widening as he braced both hands and prepared to lift himself from the bed.

"Don't even _think _about it." Rhys’ amused voice caused Jack to pause, squinting around the room as he searched for the brunet. He licked his lips as he caught sight of him beside the window, leaning against the wall just on the far side with his arms folded across his chest and smirking over at the bed knowingly. "I've done what I can while you were in and out, but it's not exactly my best work." He said, pushing off from the wall and walking over slowly, his gaze flickering with uncertainty briefly as he hovered, before he sank into a chair beside the bed and leaned forward on his elbows. "Welcome back to the land of the living… you've really been keeping me on my toes, ya know?" He said, scratching his ear as he smiled playfully.

Jack shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, shifting his weight on the bed as he laid down dutifully, his mismatched eyes flicking over Rhys curiously. His hair was shorter, barely flicking out over his ears while the rest of him remained as it had ever been, although his eyes held a touch of weariness that Jack didn't remember seeing before. "... T-tired." He said, grimacing at the ache in his throat and pouting at Rhys reproachfully when he chuckled quietly.

"I told you it wasn't my best." He said, though he seemed relieved to have heard Jack speak nonetheless. "I may have tried to push the process before I was really ready…" he explained apologetically, spreading his hands as he leaned on his elbows, before resting his chin in his palm. "But if you're tired, sleep. There's no rush… you'll be safe here, for as long as you need."

"Nuh-" Jack frowned, swallowing thickly as he closed his eyes briefly and gathering his determination, before looking back at Rhys and gesturing at the faint signs of weariness around his eyes. "Y- _you _…" he croaked, rolling his head on the pillow and scowling at the ceiling in frustration. He blew a deep breath over his face, glancing back at Rhys and raising a brow at him curiously.

"Oh." Rhys blinked, clearing his throat as his fingers moved to hide the smile which twitched at his lips with realisation. "Uh, well yes, I guess. This isn't exactly an effortless process, you know?" He said teasingly, waving his brows as he fought to keep the laughter from his tone. "Besides, I'm not exactly as young as I used to be, you know?" He snickered playfully, scratching his cheek just beneath his eye.

Jack huffed and rolled his eyes, his lips curved into a small grin as he tipped his head toward Rhys. "T-twenty… one." He said slowly, licking his lips and grimacing at the dryness of his throat.

"Heh," Rhys huffed, grinning lopsidedly as he nodded slowly. "Spot on." He snickered, shaking his head in fond nostalgia.

Jack tapped his fingers to his chest, smirking as he blinked slowly. "Ca-caught... you." He coughed, though he laughed even despite his aching throat; pleased to hear Rhys bark with laughter himself. He rolled his head on the pillow, his hand rising to rub at his throat gently.

"Well, is that so? Took you long enough, little wolf." Rhys teased, eyeing him with a small frown, before he rose from his chair and helped Jack half sit and half lay back against the headboard, before he picked up a glass of water from a small bedside table, perching on the bed beside Jack and tilting the glass for him to drink. "Quite the nifty little milestone, isn't it?" He asked with feigned innocence, as Jack grimaced but gratefully drank to ease his aching throat. 

"Thanks…" he rasped as Rhys withdrew the glass, watching as he set it back on the side and quickly rose from his perch and walked around the back of his chair. Jack felt the tension rise, sensing the remnants of their last parting; the hostility and the regret he'd felt at the time returning with a fierce pang, the longer the silence lingered between them. "So, er…" he coughed, sucking in a deep breath as he hesitated. "Not to ruin this whole… whatever this is, but… I was kinda under the impression you didn't want to see me again." He said slowly, plucking at the covers over his legs idly as he took his time and made a conserved effort to speak clearly, purposely avoiding Rhys’ gaze as the brunet drew in a deep breath, half turning away before rolling his head back to Jack.

"I admit… when you walked out that door, I swore it was the last time I was going to see you." Rhys confessed quietly, pressing his fingertips to his pursed lips as he considered Jack and swallowed heavily, shaking his head as his lip finally twitched. "Seems like nobody has quite the talent for pissing me off as you do. But, then again… I've not really given them a chance before." He said, rolling his jaw uncertainly and turning his head aside as he worried a nail.

Jack nodded, his eyes turning to the ceiling as he considered the confession and all the things Rhys chose not to say. "So then, why give _me _a chance?" He wondered aloud, rolling his head to face Rhys as his clear eyes flicked over the brunet curiously. "Why save me? Or help Zane?" He asked quietly, ignoring the tick in Rhys’ cheek as he bit his lip, before asking the question which had burnt itself into his head over the past three years. "Why'd you come find me, when my Grandma tossed-"

"It's complicated." Rhys interrupted lowly, his dark eyes flickering with uncertainty and confliction as he paced behind his chair, gesticulating vaguely with one hand, while the other folded over his chest protectively. "I don't see why I should have to explain myself… I don't answer to anyo-"

"Well, I ain't asking you to." Jack interrupted, fidgeting slightly to make himself more comfortable as he watched Rhys grimace and continue to pace, so to avoid Jack's piercing cerulean gaze. "But I've met you a handful of times in my life... and I get the feeling that's pretty unusual for you, considering how surprised you were when you first realised I was the same squirt you first saved so long before that." He explained, narrowing his eyes as he contemplated for a long heartbeat. "You _had_ to have guessed that I'd wanna know about you. And, seeing as you look like you won't be disappearing on me this time..." he added leadingly, raising a brow and trailing off in hopeful expectation.

Rhys avoided Jack's intense gaze for several heartbeats, before his pacing finally came to a halt, though his leg instead began to bounce in guilty agitation. "The first time we met," he finally sighed, grimacing as if about to confess a dirty secret. "I… was actually sleeping off a _killer _hangover." He admitted quickly, biting his lip and peeking over, as his cheeks darkened with embarrassment.

Jack fought to keep a straight face, licking his lips before covering his mouth with his hand to hide the grin he couldn't contain. "Hell of a party the night before, huh?" He asked, frowning and shuffling himself to sit higher against his pillows and reaching for the glass of water; shooing Rhys off when he moved to help with an exasperated grin. "I ain't dying, quit babying me." He huffed, biting his cheek when Rhys rolled his eyes and turned away.

"Stubborn little-" he began, only to be interrupted by Jack's hum of irritation as he sipped his water.

"Quit calling me bloody little," he complained, as Rhys tried not to smirk at his childish pout. "I haven't been _little_ in years… you’re gonna gimme a goddamn complex already." He said, shaking his head as he drank some more water and sighed with relief when his throat stopped aching so fiercely. "Now come on; hangover from hell..." he prompted, waving his hand for Rhys to resume and looking over expectantly.

"It's uh, probably not so interesting as you're thinking." Rhys hedged, folding his arms over his chest and walking slowly to the window a short ways from the bed. "I'd been minding my own business when I happened to stumble across a big uh, _party _." He said, clearing his throat and glancing at Jack uncertainly, before sucking in a deep breath and looking out into whatever scenery lay beyond. "That's probably a very _kind_ description, to be honest. There were lots of pretty girls and boys, a lot of them under a particular age and… they were being sold off."

"A slave market?" Jack asked as his brows rose in surprise, setting his glass back on the side as he watched Rhys’ expression darken.

"I suppose, in a manner." Rhys conceded tensely, his fingers curling over the sides of his arms and gripping tightly as he stared through the window with a scowl. 

"How the hell'd you just stumble across a goddamn…" Jack demanded, biting his tongue briefly against the less than pleasant choice of words which tried to escape him. " _Auction _like that?" He finally managed, frowning at Rhys curiously as he lifted his hand to run his fingers through his hair, before dropping his hand with a huff of frustration; remembering his military issue cut.

The brunet remained silent for a long pause, until Jack thought perhaps he'd demanded too much from him. However, just as he was about to apologise and rescind the question, Rhys finally sucked in a deep breath and answered in a quiet, resigned tone. "I was following someone… a man, who I knew was not entirely pleasant or would be particularly missed in the world, really. He hurt someone very badly… and I had chosen him for that reason."

"Someone you knew?" Jack asked, doing his best to feign disinterest as he avoided looking at Rhys, hiding his eyes by turning to pick up his almost empty glass again. "Like, a uh... _friend_?" He asked, his brows raising innocently as he took a sip of water and peeked over for half a glance at the brunet.

Rhys snorted, rolling his eyes as he looked over at Jack with a wry grin. "Your subtlety knows no bounds, does it?" He snickered, exhaling slowly as he shook his head discreetly. "And no, not anyone I knew. I'd read about it all in a police file. He was the suspect, victim identified him; by _name _at that… but they couldn't tie him to it, because he had money and powerful friends with even more money." He scoffed, tilting his chin up slightly higher as he looked back out the window. 

"So, you’ve always been into saving others then? Protecting those who uh," Jack asked, pausing to cough and frown thoughtfully at Rhys, as he set his now empty glass aside. "Who aren't able to protect themselves. A real angel…" he said fondly, though he trailed off and raised a brow when Rhys began to snicker and laugh.

"You've always thought the best of me... despite your first impression of me, being the violent killing of some lowlife scumbag." He finally gasped, shaking his head with amusement as he continued to chuckle to himself. "In short; no. I'm not some avenging angel, no vigilante; fighting evil and righting wrongs under cover of darkness… my needs just happen to coincide with the need for a person or two to disappear sometimes." He said, his tone sobering slowly, as he gazed distantly out the window, chafing his arms with his hands unconsciously.

"So…" Jack began, swallowing thickly as he nodded slowly and lowered his eyes to the bed covers, his gaze lingering on his hand as an irrational sense of disappointment welled in his chest. "That's why you saved _me_?" He asked, drawing in a deep breath as he half cocked his head and narrowed his eyes as he examined his fingers. "Just, happened to work out for you… suit your _needs _and all."

Thick silence permeated the room, Jack's clear eyes locked onto his hand unseeingly, as his chest seemed to constrict with some irrational sense of loss. He heard Rhys sigh and heard soft footsteps leave the window, but still jumped when Rhys’ hands appeared beside his own on the bed; though they were careful not to touch him. "I was sleeping off the worst hangover you could imagine… in the back of that torn up bakery. Nice and dark, peace and quiet. I think I'd been there at least three days." Rhys explained quietly, his fingertips tapping together nervously as Jack reluctantly peeked up at deep, dark orbs, watching him intently. "I was pretty pissed when I woke up, in all honesty. I never have been a morning person." He snickered softly, lowering his eyes briefly as he hesitated, before deliberately reaching for Jack's hand and squeezing it tentatively. "But, then I see this cute little kid; and I thought perhaps I could cut him some slack, since he seemed to be hiding from someone. I was going to just let you be, hide however long you needed and go on your merry way… but then mister creeper came in after you." He said, drawing in a deep breath as he met Jack's gaze fondly. "You weren't afraid, not of him and not of me; or at least, you put on a convincing front abou-"

"I weren't scared." Jack muttered quietly, glancing away as he felt his face glow with warmth, clearing his throat awkwardly before looking back in unusual shyness. "... not of _you _." He added even quieter, though he knew Rhys heard him from the brunet's sudden, amused grin.

"Hmm…" Rhys huffed, ducking his head to hide a grin before cocking his jaw and averting his gaze from Jack so that they were both avoiding each other's gaze in compatible silence for a brief moment. "Yes, well… on top of being fearless, you were also pretty adorable. I chose to save you, because I could… not because I needed to-" he said, pausing and clearing his throat as he released Jack's hand and leaned back in his chair.

Jack fought the flicker of a grin from tugging at his lips, his irrational disappointment flipping abruptly to a mixture of smugness and curiosity. "Eat?" He prodded, laughing and leaning back in his pillows as Rhys looked over at him sharply. "What? You think I can't make an educated guess as to what you are? I mean, you haven't aged a day in almost twenty years. You’re strong enough that you can pick up full grown men with barely a flick of your wrist… and sometimes you move so quick, it's in the blink of an eye." He listed, freeing his hand from Rhys’ so he could tick off his fingers. "Plus…" he began, biting his lip as he hesitated and cleared his throat, his good mood falling away as regret swept through him. "You pulled away when I kissed you, 'cause my lip started bleeding again." 

Rhys eyed Jack with cool wariness, his shoulders tense as he sat stiffly in the chair, leaning on his forearms as he hesitated before replying. "What makes you think I'm not just turned off by the taste of blood when some little _brat _doesn't take 'no' for an answer and mashes our faces together?" He asked, his speech slowly devolving into a frustrated rant.

Jack grinned winningly, glancing over slyly as he raised a brow. "'Cause most people's eyes don't turn red when they get angry or taste blood." He said winking when Rhys’ jaw snapped shut and he undeniably pouted at him. "First time I saw you, walking out of the shadows… and again, when you beat up Tetra and his goons. Then… when we ki-"

"Alright, alright, fine." Rhys bit out waspishly, his mood seeming to plummet with embarrassment and frustration as Jack's lit with amusement. "So, you're telling me you saw that and never once felt scared of me? Of what you _thought _I was?"

"What I _know _you are." Jack corrected with a knowing snort, shaking his head fondly as Rhys rolled his eyes at his cocky attitude. "Why? _You _ain't ever hurt me." Jack said, frowning in honest confusion as Rhys lowered his eyes and worried his lip. "What..? You’re not gonna tell me it's going to get you in trouble with the others, me knowing?" He asked with mounting concern, as Rhys raised his eyes to meet Jack's clear gaze. "I haven't ever said anything, I swear! So it isn't like it's gonna get back to any-"

Jack fell silent as Rhys began to laugh, first mere quiet chuckles, before he erupted in a fit of giddy giggles, made all the worse by Jack's darkening, affronted pout. "Oh god, I'm sorry… I'm not laughing at you, I promise!" He gasped, snorting and snickering again as he hid his face behind his hand, set off into a new burst of amusement at Jack's haughtily raised brow. "Okay, I _am _… a _little _." He admitted, sucking in a deep breath as he tried to quell his laughter. "I'm sorry, it's just… you're so worried about me. It's touching, really it is."

"Just what I was going for." Jack said dryly, rolling his eyes as his lip twitched with amusement. "'Course, if you wanted me to touch you, all you had to do was ask." He added, winking when Rhys laughed softly at the offer.

"Maybe some other time." He snickered, as he gathered himself and peered at Jack, examining the sincere concern in his gaze with barely concealed bafflement. "You don't need to worry. You haven't got me in uh, in any _trouble _." He said, clearing his throat when his voice wavered and laughter bubbled threateningly. "... there aren't any 'others'." He said at last, as Jack frowned in confusion.

"There… ain't others?" He repeated uncertainly, his frown deepening as he considered for several long seconds, before looking up at Rhys slowly. "But then how'd you..? I mean, don't there have to be someone else involved? Someone like you? Like, uh…" he paused, his cheeks flushing with heat as Rhys smirked and leaned back in his chair, his arms folded over his chest as he ran his tongue over his teeth in amusement. " _Ahem… _nevermind." He mumbled, looking down at his lap with a scowl, when Rhys began to laugh quietly again.

"Like… _Dracula _?" He asked teasingly, his dark eyes bright with the level of his amusement. He laughed openly for a short time, shaking his head as Jack sighed and rolled his eyes irritably. "Alright, I'm sorry… I shouldn't have laughed." He coughed, straightening himself in the chair as he looked over at Jack fondly. "There's nobody like me, Jack. I'm one of a kind, the original, the _only _." He snickered, his expression sobering and turning contemplative as he leaned back in his chair and sighed. "Dracula, the myth and legend; the various films you'd think of or see? All based on me, by the odd person or two, who may have witnessed a brief glimpse of my, uh... temper." He explained, glancing at Jack before looking away in obvious embarrassment.

Jack remained quiet for some time, processing the idea that an entire mythology was based not only on one person, but one he happened to know. He fidgeted guiltily, attempting to quash the small bead of jealousy which sparked at the realisation that others had seen Rhys in their lives, mollifying himself with the knowledge that none of them had known the truth of the man. "That don't answer my question." He finally sighed, clearing his throat as Rhys raised a brow in surprise. He looked over at the brunet, his clear eyes boring into Rhys’ dark blue orbs determinedly. "How'd you get to be… _different _?" He asked pointedly, as Rhys’ lip twitched briefly at having his own words from so long before, thrown back at him.

" _That_, is another story entirely." Rhys said, shaking his head and pushing to his feet abruptly, swiping the empty glass from Jack's bedside table and moving to the door quickly. "I think we've had plenty of reminiscing already today. You should rest." He said quickly, halfway through the door already.

"What you said about your folks..!" Jack called quickly, leaning forward and bracing himself on his palm, as he twisted and lifted the covers, sliding one leg out before blinking and discovering a hand on his thigh, holding him in the bed. He looked up in surprise, a slow if semi guilty smirk playing on his lips as he peered up at Rhys’ scowling face innocently. "Did they know? Was that part of why they-"

"You're not gonna leave this alone, are you?" Rhys interrupted, his tone fluctuating between resigned and exasperated. "What the hell does it matter? I was just feeling melancholy, you were sharing parental woes, I shared too… why can't that just be the end of it?" He asked, grimacing and setting the now full glass down on the bedside table. "Look, will you just lay down again please? We've already established this isn't my best work, so I'd really rather you not pull something…" he fussed, as Jack groaned but complied with his efforts to get him back into bed.

"Aw, c'mon!" Jack protested with a childish pout, lounging back against the pillows petulantly as he watched Rhys check him over. "You can't expect me to finally have you confirm all this, as well as tell me you’re the only one; and then _not _expect me to be bloody curious." He said, narrowing his eyes briefly, before snagging Rhys’ wrist to prevent him performing anymore checks, forcing the brunet to reluctantly meet his gaze. " _More _curious." He clarified, holding Rhys’ gaze despite his obvious unease and desire to look away. "You’ve been in my head since I was four years old… I'd appreciate a few answers to some real old questions." He said slowly, his thumb brushing the underneath of Rhys’ wrist as the brunet looked down at him, an irritated tic in his cheek at Jack's boldness.

"You're _such_ a pain in the ass." Rhys finally sighed, averting his eyes and gently removing his wrist from Jack's hold. "Fine, okay?!" He agreed bitterly, pouting resentfully as he moved away and resumed his earlier pacing. "Apparently privacy is a thing of the past… heaven forbid I be allowed to keep my own history to myself." He muttered to himself, running a hand through his hair distractedly as he paced behind the chair.

"_Pfft_, you say that like there's a damn thing I could do if you actually said no." Jack scoffed, rolling his eyes at Rhys’ childish and overly dramatic reaction. "We both know, if you really didn't wanna tell me, you would've just left me here and disappeared, like you always do." He said, frowning at the smart sting in his heart, recalling the disappointment he'd felt upon Rhys’ disappearance from the hospital.

"I wasn't the one to walk away, last time we met." Rhys replied waspishly, pausing in his pacing to glance over guiltily. "Sorry… I might not have left, but I didn't exactly give you reason to stay." He admitted quietly, sighing as he rounded his chair and flopped down into it ungracefully. "It's just… I haven't spoken about this. Never had to explain myself, never felt the inclination to 'tell my story' or any such nonsense." He scoffed, turning his head and propping his chin on his fingers, swallowing heavily as he hesitated. "For some irritating reason, I find you fascinating… and it's very hard to deny you."

"I remember one time you managed to deny me." Jack murmured quietly, a long silence passing between them as they fell into past memories, before Jack cleared his throat and rolled onto his side, watching Rhys intently for his slightest reaction. "So, you haven't ever told _anyone _? Not even your folks?" He asked, smirking coyly to break the tension in the air around them. "We can come back to that whole, you find me _fascinating_ thing later..."

Rhys snorted, smiling as he rolled his eyes and turned to face Jack. "How one person can be so charming and so infuriating together, I'll never know." He huffed, shaking his head fondly as he drew in a deep breath and leaned his head back against the chair, his eyes rising to the ceiling as he thought for a moment.

"I wasn't exactly what you would have called normal, when I was uh, _younger _." Rhys slowly explained, drawing in a deep breath and clicking his tongue as he paused for a moment. "When I was _human._" He corrected, closing his eyes briefly as his shoulders relaxed, as if a great weight had lifted from them. "I didn't want to die; and I was _certainly_ not going to grow old..." he said, hesitating as he lifted his hands to his hair, sweeping it back from his face as he frowned over at Jack. "But are you really sure my sorry history is something you want to know about? Because it may take some time to explain proper-"

"I wanna know." Jack interrupted quickly, his eyes flicking over Rhys curiously as the brunet huffed a quiet laugh and lowered his eyes to the floor. "I wanna know." He repeated, shifting his weight to make himself more comfortable as Rhys sighed heavily and glanced away. "Puh- urgh... _Please_?"

"Oh well, seeing as you asked so politely." Rhys snickered, rolling his eyes and finally dropping his hands to his lap as he fidgeted uneasily. "... I guess, to really understand, you'd have to know that I was a… well, I guess the only real word for it is a _witch _." He said slowly, glancing at Jack with reddened cheeks, before looking away as Jack blinked uncomprehendingly. "Mostly I just made medicinal salves, herbal remedies… that sort of thing. A healer." He explained, moving his legs so he could cross his ankles. "But to really make things which _worked _, I uh… I dabbled in something a little stronger." He said evasively, biting his lip and frowning down at his own hands.

"You mean magic?" Jack drawled, his brows furrowing curiously as Rhys glanced at him sharply. "What? You think I’m not a believer, after seeing you in action?" He asked, snickering at Rhys’ apparent surprise while he propped his head up on his palm.

"Seeing and believing are two different things." Rhys said, frowning as he looked away again, his expression clearing as he sighed and toyed with his own fingers for a short pause. "But yes… I used magic. I would use spells to make salves, herbal pouches and idols to prolong people's lives, help their sex drives, keep them looking young." He explained, spreading his palms and gesturing to himself. "Though obviously, I perfected the technique _only _for myself." He snorted, shaking his head as he exhaled a deep breath slowly. "It took me awhile to figure everything out… I practised on the various things I made for people, mostly… young men, purchasing things to court young women with." He said awkwardly, cocking is jaw as he glanced across as Jack and grinned. "Bet you can't guess how they paid me…"

Jack laughed at the insinuation, his clear eyes sparkling with amusement at Rhys’ cocky grin and self satisfied aura. "And they just went with that..?" He asked, as Rhys winked and looked away, his smile lingering as he gazed down at his fingers thoughtfully. "Guess it weren't such a big deal back then, huh?"

"Oh, it was." Rhys said dismissively, chuckling to himself as he scraped one of his fingernails. "I was just that good, and the girls they bought things for usually went on to give them big families like they wanted as a result… what price was a quick fumble, for all that?" He huffed, shaking his head and sighing slowly.

"I guess…" Jack said, frowning as he watched Rhys for a moment, thinking back on the night in his room three years before. "But then, if they were all willing to… how come-"

"Same reason your friend was beaten." Rhys interrupted quietly, looking over calmly from beneath his lashes. "Somebody saw me one day… _accepting payment _; and they couldn't keep their mouth shut. Next thing you know, I'm trussed up and tied to the centre of a big pile of wood, with people yelling that I'm despicable; an abomination." He scoffed, his brow furrowing as he hummed contemplatively. "I remember it was probably the last time I was actually scared…" he said, drawing in a breath to continue as he glanced at Jack, before clearing his throat and remaining silent instead. 

"Shit…" Jack swore, shaking his head slowly as he tried to imagine how Rhys might have felt at such a time and coming up blank. He frowned, looking up at Rhys with a raised brow. "But you were already…" he asked, gesturing towards the brunet.

Rhys laughed, his dark blue eyes softening as he met Jack's curious gaze. "Yes, I was already _different _." He snickered, leaning forward and resting his wrists on the edge of the bed. "About four years before, though I hadn't really had a way to properly confirm it... past my stunning good looks remaining intact." He chuckled, winking at Jack conspiratorially.

"But that isn't much of a confirmation." Jack argued, frowning as he was drawn into the story, much to Rhys’ amusement. "How'd you know it'd really worked? That you weren't just really lucky in being ridiculously hot for life..?"

Rhys rolled his eyes and pretended not to notice the warmth which surfaced in his cheeks, lowering his eyes to the bed briefly as he ignored Jack's unsubtle flattery. "Because the uh, _side effect _was pretty persistent." He said, peeking up at Jack as his expression slowly sobered. "As soon as I cast that spell… I knew something was different. That I had what I wanted but; it had come at a price. One I hadn't anticipated." He said, licking his lips as he hesitated and took a moment to consider how to explain; grateful for Jack's perceptive and patient silence as he waited. "Magic is balanced… a trade of power." He said abruptly, narrowing his eyes as he looked over at Jack. "You use it, but you have to be giving to others…" He explained, sucking in a deep breath as he paused and grimaced. "Helping others, that balance is maintained. You use a little and you give a piece of yourself in transmission. But, what I did…" he said, shaking his head slowly and lowering his eyes, as he rolled his palms together. "What I did betrayed the natural order and, as a result… nature, magic; or just something with a really warped sense of humour," he said, snorting as he tipped his head back against his chair and looked over at Jack with a wry grin. "It decided that kind of _selfish _behaviour, deserved to be punished."

"So," Jack drawled slowly, wrinkling his nose in thought as he processed Rhys’ confession. He hung his head, biting his lip as he narrowed his eyes and contemplated for a short time. "What you’re saying is, you got punished for protecting yourself and in the process, making sure you stay… hot as hell for all time?" He asked, his lip quirking with amusement as Rhys huffed with fond exasperation.

"You're determined to think the best of me." He scoffed, shaking his head as he looked over at Jack intently, watching him closely. "Listen well, little wolf…" he said, leaning forward slowly and bracing his elbows on his knees, finger fingers steepling beneath his chin. "What I did, was not something noble or chivalrous. I didn't do it because I was scared, or protecting myself from some threat." He said softly, cocking his head and grinning lopsidedly. "I did it, because I'm a selfish prick who wanted to be young and beautiful forever." He said, spreading his palms indifferently, as Jack hummed and looked down at his bed. He waited a moment, watching Jack ponder his own thoughts, before tipping his head slightly further to try and gauge his reaction. "... disappointed?" He asked, shifting forward to perch on the edge of his chair and fidgeting awkwardly. "I've never regretted my decision. If I had the option to go back, I'd still do it again."

"Even knowing the consequences this time?" Jack asked quietly, his eyes remaining locked onto the bed as he sifted through Rhys’ story slowly and attempting to decipher his feelings about it. "You wouldn't spare yourself the pain?" He wondered aloud, frowning as he narrowed his eyes thoughtfully. "Spare yourself from what they did to you?" 

Rhys drew in a deep breath, resting his forearms on his knees for a moment, before switching from the chair to the edge of the bed, hesitating momentarily before leaning close to Jack's ear. "... I wouldn't even hesitate." He whispered, pulling back slowly as Jack snorted and snickered quietly.

"See?" Jack said smugly, flopping back against his pillows and smirking at Rhys, bumping his fist to the brunet's shoulder as he blinked in surprise. " _That's _how I know you’re really are an angel." He insisted, grinning as Rhys’ jaw dropped and he gave a breathless laugh. "It's all in the self sacrifice. I mean, if you didn't go through all that, you couldn't have saved me…" he said wisely, winking playfully when Rhys shook his head and eyed him fondly. 

"You're impossible." Rhys finally countered, sighing in exasperation as Jack grinned proudly at the statement.

"I try." He said with an indifferent shrug, tipping his chin towards Rhys curiously. "So, how long was it? Before you realised what'd happened?" He asked curiously, his fingers gliding slowly over the covers to brush against Rhys’ gently.

Rhys huffed and turned his head away, rolling his eyes as he chose to ignore Jack's wandering fingers. "It was always there, really." He said, cocking his head thoughtfully as he looked down at his lap. "A feeling, a… a change. I didn't understand it, couldn't name it or have ever even imagined such a consequence, at that point." He said, exhaling slowly as Jack curled his fingers over his tentatively. "I spent a year ignoring it, though it got steadily more prominent. This constant gnawing in my gut, a hunger that was never satisfied. Until one day, when I killed and uh… ate a rabbit." He said quickly, his fingers slipping from Jack's as he got to his feet and paced restlessly. 

Jack hummed thoughtfully, nodding slowly as he reached up to scratch his chin, pretending not to notice the lingering warmth from Rhys’ fingers. "You mean the whole… blood sucking thing? How the hell'd you figure that out exactly? Must've felt weird…" he rambled to himself, voicing his thoughts before he could stop himself.

"It was beyond disgusting. Tasted awful." Rhys scoffed, wrinkling his nose in distaste of the memory. "But it was just… natural, I guess? Or as natural as that kind of thing can possibly be." He snorted, shaking his head and folding his arms over his chest, his shoulders tensing as he paced faster behind his chair. "One minute I'm collecting some plants and herbs I needed, a few rocks and other minerals… next thing I'm painted red and this little-" he paused, his pacing coming to an abrupt halt as he glanced over at Jack with an indecipherable emotion in his dark eyes. "Uh, never mind."

"So, then… you figured people would be better?" Jack asked, his imagination running rampant with the influx of information which Rhys divulged. "What was it like? I mean, I know you said disgusting and tasted awful… but, it made a difference, right?" He asked, watching Rhys frown and run a hand up into his hair.

"Is this in depth study of me really necessary?" He sighed, turning and walking away from the bed, leaning his back against the wall beside the window and pouting back at Jack petulantly, when he merely gazed over at him patiently. "Fine! Yes, it made a difference! The gnawing in my gut eased and I didn't feel like I wanted to snap everyone's neck whenever they spoke to me." He said waspishly, all but sticking his tongue out as he scowled over at Jack. "Happy now?" He demanded, sighing and knocking his head back against the wall as Jack lowered his eyes to his lap. "This is… it's _weird_ to talk about, okay? I never explained myself to anyone before." Rhys said slowly, as Jack peeked back over, accepting the unspoken apology as Rhys fidgeted and finally pushed off the wall, moving back to the chair and leaning over the back of it. "And no… I never even considered people being better. I realised what it was, the _consequence_ of my abusing the power I wielded… but I just assumed I had to deal with it. Learn how to adapt and keep myself… _sated _." He said awkwardly, grimacing and looking away.

Jack nodded thoughtfully, turning the idea over in his head for a short time, before looking back at Rhys; caving to the itch to know more. "So then, you’re telling me you munched on the wildlife... for four years?" Jack asked, frowning as he shifted himself on his pillows and carefully stifled a yawn. "Then how'd you know to upgrade?"

Rhys was silent for a long, tense pause, leaving Jack to wonder if his curiosity had become too much of an invasion. He shifted lower in the bed, blinking slowly as Rhys finally sighed and ran his hands over his mouth. "I managed to work things out. When the cravings grew worse, how to focus myself… how to continue using magic and thus, continue to give my aide in return for my quick fumbles." He said quietly, locking his lips as he drew in a quick breath. "As I said, I was seen… and for that, they burned me. Which, as you can imagine, pissed me off." He said, a flicker of a smile briefly emerging on his lips, before it disappeared just as quickly. "As soon as the ropes burned through and released me… I killed them all; getting my first taste of human blood in the process." He said simply, spreading his palms and looking over at Jack with carefully guarded eyes. 

Jack closed his eyes, attempting to imagine the pain and betrayal which must have overwhelmed Rhys, though he was certain his own history couldn't come close. Finally he shook his head and sighed, forcing his eyes open and looking over at Rhys tiredly. "Well, sunlight isn't a fix for you… first met you in the day and you walked around just fine. So then, what about-" he began, a deep yawn forcing him to pause before he could continue. "Garlic or uh, needing permission to go into places?" He queried, as Rhys blinked and stared at him in confused silence.

"You remember that long.?" He began, raising himself from the back of the chair and shaking his head, his brows lifting in surprise as he looked down at his hands, a slow smile spreading across his face. "Can you imagine me being kept out of somewhere I want to go?" He asked instead, snorting softly as he looked over at Jack with fond amusement, his tense shoulders relaxing as he walked around the chair and approached the bed. "And I avoid garlic only because I detest it, not because it hurts me." He said, his fingers hovering by Jack's brow, before gently threading into his short cropped hair. "I miss your hair." He mused distantly, eyeing the shortly sheared strands as Jack's eyes drifted closed against his will. "Get some rest, wolf. You can invade my privacy and try to steal all my secrets from me another time." He said softly, as he removed his hand and began to quietly back away.

Jack hummed in vague disapproval, his brow furrowing as he tried to peel his eyes open barely catching sight of Rhys before they closed again. "So… do you have f-fangs?" Jack slurred as he reluctantly nestled into his pillows. "Will you… show me?" He mumbled, warmth spreading through him as he distantly heard Rhys’ exasperated laughter drift back to him.

"Go to _sleep _, Jack." He huffed, before his quiet footsteps disappeared entirely and Jack was forced to give in to the darkness which waited to claim him. 

Time moved on as Jack slept, which at first he did peacefully; before the dreams came. The dreams however were laced with fire, pierced by fear and dread; and the unwelcome sense of his own inevitable demise. Jack wrestled with his subconscious, trying to sway the fires which ravaged his mind. He caught glimpses through the smoke and the flames, of bodies falling around him and finally of an explosion; which hurtled debris towards him, as he stood motionless and disbelieving.

"Hey…" he woke with a gasp, his eyes snapping open but his sight remaining unfocused, until he found midnight blue orbs hovering above him, concern burning in their dark depths. "Hey, calm down… come on. _Shh_…" Rhys soothed softly, his bronze hair standing on end like a fiery crown as he found Jack's hand where it had become tangled among the covers and squeezed gently.

Jack sucked in a deep breath, shuddering as he tried to calm his racing heart. "I…" he choked, looking down at himself on the bed, tracing his free hand over his chest slowly. "I was hurt…" he said thickly, licking his lips as he peered up at Rhys, who noticeably tensed with sudden wariness. "I- nah, _we _were…" he muttered, shaking his head as Rhys bit his lip and straightened, leaning back from Jack where he perched on the bed beside him. "Wh-what happened..?" He whispered with a shiver, scrubbing his free hand over his eyes harshly until Rhys’ fingers closed over his own and drew them away from his face.

"You were hurt." Rhys confirmed, his tone hesitant as he chose his words carefully. "You recovered here, over the past week and a half. You were awake the most yesterday afternoon..." He said slowly, pausing to lick his lips as he debated briefly. "I don't know everything." He warned abruptly, his shoulders relaxing slightly as Jack nodded and waved his hand quickly for him to continue. "Okay, well… you were deposited in very _unfriendly _territory with your team to, uh… go do whatever you were meant to do. Like I said, I don't know everything." He said, scratching the back of his hand guiltily while Jack nodded slowly, aware of a vague sense of familiarity forming at the explanation. "You were all… doing your thing, with you being your usual idiot self." Rhys huffed, as Jack looked up slowly, realisation pooling in his gut like the slow pour of cold water over his head. "But then, one of your team found something. They called you all over, but your friend seemed to realise something… he pushed you aside just before everything went up in a blaze of fire and smoke." He said slowly, his dark eyes cautious as he watched Jack absorb the information.

"Zane…" he coughed, blinking rapidly as he sucked in a deep breath and tried to fight off the shivers in his spine. "Did he-?" He choked, his words breaking off with a rough sound of dismay, already guessing the answer from Rhys’ sympathetic gaze. 

"I'm sorry, Jack." The brunet said softly, reaching for Jack's hand and squeezing gently. "I couldn't save him for you this time." He said, looking away in obvious guilt and regret, as Jack's heart fluttered with remorse. "Zane pushed you out of the way of the initial blast, but there were a couple of groups waiting to converge and wipe out any survivors. Your team went down, and when a second blast went off; you were hit bad by some debris. You were being crushed… and you were pretty badly burnt, by the time I found you." He explained, swallowing thickly as Jack sucked in a deep breath and gasped, his face screwed up tightly from the effort to hold back his grief. "Hey," Rhys whispered, his eyes returning to Jack as he gripped the bed sheets tightly. "You don't have to be brave… just this once, let it go." He urged, leaning closer and covering Jack's hands with his own in an attempt to comfort him.

Jack gasped, shaking his head as he strove to keep the tide of grief which threatened to consume him at bay. "How come you were there?" He demanded, his breath quickening as Rhys immediately looked away. "You followed me." Jack guessed knowingly, a small shiver rippling down his sides as he narrowed his eyes at the brunet, his pulse jumping dangerously as his emotions caused chaos inside him. "Three goddamn years… you couldn't just say you were sorry?" He scoffed, a semi hysterical hiccup escaping him as Rhys visibly bristled and turned back sharply, scowling down at him.

"I don't _have _to say sorry to anyone!" He spat, his eyes swirling warningly as Jack heard his own blood rushing in his ears. "I saved your sorry ass time and again; and you had the _audacity _to demand answers of me!" He fumed, gritting his teeth as he growled at Jack. "I saved you because _I _wanted to! I followed you because _I _wanted to! Because I don't _have _to admit that I care, if I don't damn well _want _to!"

Jack's breath caught in his throat, his awed gaze locked into Rhys’ furious glare for a full heartbeat, before he snatched a hand free from beneath Rhys’ and slapped it behind his neck; rising halfway from the bed to press his mouth to the brunets demandingly. Immediately Rhys nipped at his lower lip, a low hum of rebuke escaping his throat even as he returned the passionate and urgent kiss hungrily. His chest rumbled warningly as Jack thrust his tongue into the brunet’s mouth, desperately trying to push aside the grief he felt by smothering it with the bottomless desire he felt for Rhys. He sucked in an urgent gasp of air as his lips parted briefly from Rhys’, as the brunet curled own hand around Jack's throat and pushed him back to his pillows firmly; though he was forced to follow by Jack's tight hold on the back of his neck.

Jack growled, pulling Rhys closer as he arched beneath the bed sheets, needing to feel as much of the other man against himself as he could. He sniffed, reprimanding himself heavily when Rhys stiffened and redoubling his efforts to seduce the brunet. His lips teased at Rhys’, his teeth worrying and bruising the soft flesh before his tongue soothed the area fleetingly; an endless caress which at last drew a small moan of yearning from Rhys. Jack squeezed his eyes shut, his breath catching and aching in his chest as he kissed the brunet determinedly, pulling him closer as he pretended not to notice the dampness which slowly covered his cheeks. "Jack…" Rhys finally sighed, his kiss softening as his stiff posture loosened; but not yet ending, continuing to offer a gentler form of comfort, as Jack's lip began to tremble. "This isn't what you need right now…" he murmured quietly, allowing Jack another lingering kiss; the passion sufficiently quieted as he pressed his lips to Jack's a final time, before knocking their foreheads together with a frustrated sigh. "Why is it you always feel the need to kiss me at the _worst _of times?" He huffed, panting quietly and running his hands over Jack's arms as he shuddered.

"Can't help it…" Jack muttered, gripping and squeezing at Rhys’ shoulders as he tried to catch his breath. "You went and made yourself irresistible for all time… what'd you expect?" He tried to laugh, but felt no humour despite the playful jab. He swallowed, forcing his hands to drop from Rhys’ shoulders after a final squeeze, flopping his head back on the pillows tiredly. "Fuck... " he choked, pointedly staring at the ceiling as he locked his jaw and tried to stop the hitch of his chest.

"Jack…" Rhys murmured, running his fingers across the short cropped hair which had used to be Jack's fringe. "Let it out. There's nobody else here… I can go, if you need some time-"

"No." Jack said thickly, staring up at the ceiling for another long pause, blinking slowly as he sucked in a long, deep breath. "Stay… this-" he said, shaking his head and swallowing thickly as he rolled onto his side and scooted back, tugging Rhys down beside him and holding him close as he nodded slowly. "I need _this _." He whispered, closing his eyes as he felt Rhys hesitate for the longest period of time that he'd ever known him to, before his hands slowly and uncertainly crept around his back.

"You _owe _me… wolf." Rhys murmured in his ear, as Jack finally let go of the tight hold he kept on his emotions, his tears soaking Rhys’ chest as he gently held him and made soothing sounds of comfort. Finally relaxing fully in the embrace of the one person he trusted not to judge him, Jack allowed himself to cry for the first time.

When Jack's eyes next opened, he was unsurprised to find himself alone in bed. He sighed, rubbing his eyes with tired frustration and lifting his hand to his hair and scratching slowly, grimacing at the brush of the short strands between his fingers. "Stupid Hyperion…" he muttered scathingly, rolling his head back in his pillows and staring at the ceiling, his lip curling briefly as he recalled Rhys’ fondness for his longer hair. His fond feelings plummeted however, upon recalling his previous conversation with the brunet. "Zane…" he whispered, shaking his head lightly in disbelief, his hands curling into tight balls. "Dumb bastard." He scoffed, narrowing his eyes at the ceiling as his throat tightened, refusing to give in to the sting in his eyes a second time. He sucked in a sharp breath, rolling to his side and lifting his covers, before catching sight of Rhys in his chair and immediately stilling. He blinked slowly, careful to remain quiet as he examined Rhys’ sleeping face, his pain receding beneath the tide of his longing; remembering the two brief but fierce kisses which they'd shared. He bit his lip, his clear eyes flicking over Rhys hungrily, before lowering them to his legs as he slowly slid them from the bed.

He winced in anticipation, expecting the brunet to wake. He was pleasantly surprised, however, when he successfully freed himself from the bed and walked slowly around the chair; grateful to his training, only for his ability to not wake his sleeping angel. He grinned lopsidedly to himself, certain Rhys would scoff and roll his eyes if he knew what Jack still believed about him; but he had no intention of waking him to tell him. Instead he crept passed him and frowned as he looked around with open curiosity, narrowing his eyes when he entered a large living room with only a single table and chair. "Figures… goddamn minimalist." He huffed quietly, glancing back to the bedroom he'd woken in to make sure he hadn't woken Rhys. "Guess that makes sense though, when you’ve been alone for… god knows how long." He murmured, as he silently paced a few steps further, spotting a kitchen attached to the side of the living room and a bathroom just off a short hallway. "Hmm…" he hummed, moving to the bathroom and looking through the cupboards with vague curiosity. He snorted softly at the contingency of hair products, shaking his head fondly before closing the cupboard and looking down at himself, wrinkling his nose at the way his thin pajama bottoms stuck to him. With a grimace, Jack slid the material down his legs, tossing them into the wash basket he saw in the corner before turning his palms to his face and peering down to examine himself curiously. "Huh…" he thought aloud, shrugging and lowering his hands, lifting his head before stepping into the shower.

Jack hummed contently as he turned the taps, the warm trickle of water soon gaining power and turning to a hot, thundering cascade. He leaned his palms against the shower wall, dipping his head beneath the spray and blinking slowly as he let his thoughts drift. He remembered his fallen team, his best friend and the change in their relationship, ever since Rhys had saved Zane's life. "I'm sorry…" he breathed, his fingers curling against the tiles as he sighed and closed his eyes, allowing the heat of the water to soothe him as it coursed over his back and neck. He swallowed heavily, pushing off the wall and turning around, facing the spray of water and holding his breath briefly, before gasping and running his hands up his face and over his short hair. "Hope your next life is better, pal." He said briskly, clearing his throat as he pushed aside his remorse and picked up a small tub of shower gel and popped the lid, sniffing cautiously before shrugging his shoulders and lathering himself liberally. He sighed and closed his eyes, relaxing as he ran his hands over himself, thinking of how lucky he was to have had a guardian angel, keeping him safe when he was too foolhardy to admit he'd made a mistake. His eyes opened slowly, gazing unseeingly at the far shower wall, considering the fact that he would have died, had Rhys not have saved him in time. His hands slowed, his head cocked to the side as he licked his lips slowly, narrowing his eyes as he lifted them to the bathroom door. Jack considered his thoughts carefully, turning each one over in his head as he massaged his fingers into his scalp, washing his hair with one of the various bottles he'd spotted in the cupboard. Finally deeming himself clean enough, he shut off the water and hesitated in the shower, his skin glittering as he reached for a towel and slowly dried himself, before wrapping the towel around his waist. 

"Okay… walking and showering are doable." He huffed, his lip hitching into a crooked grin as he glanced at himself in the mirror, before opening the door and making his way back to the living room. "Uh…" he balked, biting his lip guiltily when he met Rhys in the middle of the room. "I uh, I just… took a shower." He said needlessly, gesturing over his shoulder as he coughed and lowered his eyes, trying to hide a grin as he peeked up at Rhys from beneath his lashes.

Rhys raised a brow, his lip twitching despite his obvious frustration. "So I can see." He said, trying and failing to sound reprimanding as he rolled his eyes and turned away, moving to lean against the wall as he folded his arms over his chest. "I guess it's lucky I don't sleep like the dead… else I wouldn't have known if you'd gotten yourself in trouble." He snickered, grinning when Jack snorted himself.

"Death by shower after everything... I wouldn't be surprised." He sighed, as Rhys grimaced but ultimately laughed and looked away. Jack licked his lip, a hand resting atop the towel at his waist as he deliberated briefly before casually stepping toward Rhys and leaning against the wall beside him. "So… why’ve you got nothing in here?" He asked, gesturing to the large empty room with his free hand.

"This is… well," Rhys began easily, before pausing and blushing, looking down at his hands in feigned nonchalance. "This is more for dancing than anything else… stop laughing! It's therapeutic!" He said, finally snapping at Jack and pouting, when he snickered and snorted behind his hand in a poor attempt to hide his laughter.

"Sorry, I just… never pegged you as a _dancer _of all things." Jack mused, clearing his throat to bite back his laughter, though his smile refused to face from his face. "All that tra la la and balancing and-" he paused, clearing his throat as Rhys scowled at him darkly. "_Ahem… _nevermind."

Rhys huffed, averting his eyes and pouting at the opposite side of the room. "Dancing is relaxing. It's _fun _and it's good for you." He said haughtily, glancing over at Jack reproachfully as he fought to keep his newest bout of laughter contained. "I'm assuming you don't like to dance then?"

"I couldn't dance if me life was depending on it." Jack scoffed, his amusement clear as he snickered quietly. "Two left feet don't even cover it. Angel used to try and get me to help her practice for her classes but… uh…" Jack trailed off, clearing his throat as he looked away; firmly pushing all thoughts of his sister as far from his mind as he could. "So uh, what was that earlier? Sleeping like the _dead _and all… why’re you laughing?" He asked, smiling as Rhys hid his mouth behind his hand and sniggered.

"I just... oh god." Rhys snorted, rolling his head on the wall as he laughed and looked over at Jack in fond exasperation. "I thought we already put to bed all of your Hollywood fantasies about me?" He asked, raising a brow when Jack grinned wolfishly at him.

"Theories? Maybe…" He mused, twisting himself around so that he caged Rhys against the wall. "Fantasies..?" He murmured, leaning closer to trail his nose a half inch from Rhys’ throat, his pulse rising at the brunet's shiver. "_Never_." He whispered smugly, smirking when Rhys tensed and cleared his throat.

"Jack... " he sighed, shaking his head as Jack lifted his own, though he groaned with frustration when Jack leaned closer to him and slowly dragged a hand over his hip. "You're dripping… you're gonna get me all wet!" He complained, his hands rising to push at Jack's shoulders carefully, forcing him back slowly. "We uh, we should get you dressed. I am not prepared to have wasted all my time and effort healing you, just for you to die of-"

"You’ve always been warm…" Jack interrupted quietly, fighting the careful pressure Rhys tried to deter him with, as his hand slid across his stomach. Rhys paused, his lips parting slightly as his cheeks slowly flushed with warmth, his confliction clear as Jack flicked his eyes down to his rising hand. "You had warm hands whenever you helped me up… and now, you’re warm _here. _" He murmured, his palm smoothing over Rhys’ chest as it rose and fell heavily, his breathing shallow as Jack slowly lifted his clear eyes to meet his clouded dark blue gaze. "Your heart's beating like crazy…"

"You try having an irritating little whelp touch you up, see how fast _your _heart beats." Rhys said waspishly, swallowing heavily before sucking in a deep and shaky breath, licking his lips and pushing again at Jack's shoulders; though he used noticeably less force than his previous attempt. "You must know from experience… a hot guy touches you, it's gonna get a reaction out of yo-"

"Ain't had any." Jack said quietly, taking advantage of Rhys’ momentary shock to lean forward and skim his lips briefly against his jaw, before Rhys jerked away to frown at him. "Only been one guy in my head since I was a kid. Was different then… innocent." He whispered, drinking in Rhys’ reactions as he fidgeted against the wall. "Once I got older, got _bigger _… it started changing." He explained, grinning when Rhys blinked and tried to catch his breath, thrown off by the confession. "That one guy in my head… he's the only one I wanted in my bed." He whispered leadingly, smirking as he rest his free arm against the wall beside Rhys’ shoulder and leaned against his frozen hands.

"I-I… I don't-" Rhys stammered, shaking his head as his hands slowly sank back beneath Jack's gentle but insistent resilience. "A guy with no experience _cannot _kiss like you do." He stated firmly, frowning at Jack as he grinned back at him smugly.

"Hey, I never said anything about not practicing..." Jack said lowly, licking his lips playfully. "Had to make sure I had some way of tempting you, if I ever got the chance to see you again." He said, his sharp eyes locked onto Rhys’ throat as his pulse visibly jumped, the brunet's eyes closing as he grit his teeth and determinedly held himself still, while Jack leaned closer and grazed his hips against Rhys’. "I never thought I would, after the hospital… but I hoped."

"You have a funny way of showing it." Rhys bit out roughly, his eyes opening as he slid them sideways to meet Jack's intent gaze with a hard glare. "I seem to recall you weren't all too pleased to see me when I tracked you down and turned up in your house-" he said, hissing and lowering his burning gaze when Jack pressed himself flush against the brunet, revealing the extent of his arousal against Rhys’ hip through his towel.

"You left it three goddamn years, and your timing _sucked _." Jack growled in Rhys’ ear, his breath causing goosebumps to rise on Rhys’ flesh as he shivered. "I was pissed off. At you, at me, at Zane… at the fucking _world _." He drawled, his lips parting as he grinned and rocked against Rhys, hovering just out of his reach, but close enough that the brunet was forced to look up at him. "Then you just waltz on in, like you fucking own the place... expecting me to be grateful that you blessed me with your goddamn presence! Never even realising..." he huffed, pausing as his chest heaved quickly, his heart thudding rapidly against his ribs as Rhys sucked in a deep breath. "There weren't a goddamn _day _passed by that you didn't leave my damn thoughts. Not a goddamn day, that I didn't wish you took me with you."

"Why the hell would I take you with me?" Rhys demanded, tipping his head back to the wall and attempting to sneer at Jack, though the flush in his cheeks and the tightening grip of his fingers on Jack's shoulders belied the effect. "I don't stay in one place long enough to get comfortable, I don't meet people more than once! _Both _of these rules got screwed to hell because of you! I'm sure as hell not gonna break another and let you weasel your way any deeper in than you already have!" He hissed, narrowing his eyes as they tinged with red.

"Why not?" Jack replied glibly, his parted lips hovering just before Rhys’, as he flicked his eyes over the brunet and rolled his body sinuously against him. "You’re ageless, gorgeous… _endless _. What the hell do _you _have to be scared of?" He demanded lowly, his breath on Rhys’ throat causing him to shiver. "What d'you think could possibly happen to you, exactly, huh..? What's so wrong with you letting me stay with yo-?"

"I _won't _watch you die!" Rhys roared, scowling at Jack as a tense heartbeat of silence passed between them at the confession. Jack nodded slowly in sudden understanding, as Rhys’ face twisted with grief, irritation and embarrassment; gripping Jack's shoulders tightly and tensing to push him away. Jack sensed what was coming and quickly grabbed Rhys’ arms, shoving them back to the wall and simultaneously falling forward, sealing his mouth over Rhys’ as he held his breath. Rhys growled, thrashing as he tried to shove Jack away without injuring him, while Jack leaned all his weight into Rhys and nipped at his lip roughly, thrusting his tongue passed quickly when they parted with a muffled yelp of surprise. Rhys squirmed, gripping Jack's shoulders as he plundered the brunet's mouth hungrily, teasing his tongue with not quite timid licks until Rhys finally groaned with frustration and slid one hand to the back of Jack's neck; his fingernails digging into the soft flesh and pulling him closer, as his tongue delved forward in answer to Jack's taunting.

Jack hummed low in his throat, his pulse racing as he separated from Rhys only to suck in an urgent gasp of breath, before his lips crashed again to the brunets. His hands ran over Rhys’ arms, fingers splayed as they curled over his shoulders and he then dragged them down over the brunets sides, delighting in the feel of the other man beneath his hands at last. He moaned as Rhys’ teeth grazed his lip, the brunet pulling back abruptly with a guilty hiss as Jack instead surged forward and bit his shoulder less than gently. "I ain't dying." He promised in a harsh whisper, his lips and teeth dragging over Rhys’ exposed throat, rising to his jaw as the brunet panted against the wall and nipping the skin as he moved back toward his mouth. 

"_Urgh_, you're such a stubborn little-" Rhys growled, his hand rising to his hair and tugging sharply with frustration, his dark blue eyes bleeding into red as he held himself stiffly against the wall.

"Told you before…" Jack murmured, his parted lips hovering before Rhys’ as he rolled his erection into the brunet's hip slowly, grinning smugly when Rhys moaned and closed his eyes, his rigid posture melting as he arched off the wall in response. "I ain't _little _anymore." Jack leered, his clear eyes rapt on Rhys as his eyes slowly opened to reveal a vivid scarlet, his breath catching in awe at the hesitance which melted away beneath his intent gaze.

"... my mistake." Rhys huffed, humming eagerly when Jack brushed his lips over the brunets. "Oh… _fuck _." He bit out, growling as he lunged forward and sealed his mouth to Jack's, giving in to his relentless persistence and teasing as he wrapped an arm behind his neck to pull him closer.

Jack took full advantage of Rhys’ weakened resolve, his hands restless as they gripped and explored his waist, dipping beneath his shirt as Rhys gasped; uncharacteristically thrown by Jack's override of his careful control. Jack's kiss deepened, drawing Rhys further from the wall as he began to tug insistently at the hem of his shirt, slowly sliding his hands along the hard planes of muscled torso beneath and simultaneously forcing his shirt higher. He rocked against the brunet, his stomach burning as it collided with Rhys’ bare skin, his teeth nipping hungrily at his lips when they parted to suck in a much needed gulp of breath; and jerk Rhys’ shirt over his head. With the obstruction gone, Jack wanted to pause and run his eyes over Rhys, but sensed that any pause now would only lead to the return of Rhys’ hesitation. Instead he swept him into another deep kiss and pressed him harder to the wall, smothering Rhys’ body with his own. Jack moaned softly, his leg half rising and nudging insistently between Rhys’ legs, until the brunet finally groaned and allowed them to part; his kiss faltering briefly as he choked on a moan, his breathing heavy as Jack's knee slid higher and ground maddeningly slowly against his swelling erection.

Rhys hissed, as Jack's hands gripped his hips, holding him against the wall and refusing him the urge to rock against him. "I was right…" Rhys bit out, his fingers clawing at Jack's shoulder as his lips parted in a gasp, his free hand scratching a light trail down Jack's chest as he dragged his teeth roughly over the erratic pulse in the brunets throat. His eyes narrowed as Jack surfaced, his hand smoothing over Jack's bare stomach and finally gripping his towel, yanking hard at the knot and tugging him forward, crushing himself against the wall with a needy groan as Jack panted and slid his fingers beneath his trouser waistband. "You're _lethal _." He huffed, as Jack chuckled breathlessly, quickly reclaiming Rhys’ lips with his own and moaning as Rhys yanked on the towel again; leaving Jack bare against him, his hard cock straining against Rhys’ groin as his fingers squeezed the flesh beneath his trousers and urgently began to shove them down over his hips.

Rhys’ hand shot to Jack's wrist, his crimson eyes meeting mismatched green and blue as he pulled back from Jack's kiss and scrutinised him intently. Jack's chest heaved urgently as he panted for breath, lifting his free hand to Rhys’ cheek and brushing the skin gently. Rhys’ breath caught; and he surged forward to meet Jack's next kiss halfway, his lips demanding as he shifted his weight between legs, helping Jack hurriedly free him of his trousers and moaning when his dick was freed of the confining material, arching himself closer to Jack with a shuddering gasp of air. " _Shit _-" he cursed, lifting his feet for Jack to tug his trousers off quickly before he rocked against him, drawing muffled groans from them both as bare flesh met bare skin; erections pressed snugly between them.

Jack's hands squeezed Rhys’ newly bared ass, his fingers clutching at the soft globes and pulling him away from the wall and into Jack, drawing a deep throated moan from him as Rhys writhed beneath his commanding touch. "Rhys…" he breathed, his lips recapturing the brunets after a brief gulp of air, denying him the chance to reply. He dragged his hands slowly over the globes of Rhys’ ass, squeezing them a final time before dropping to the backs of his thighs. He bent his knees briefly, and lifted Rhys as he straightened, slamming him forcefully against the wall. Rhys threw his head back and gasped, arching toward Jack as he locked his legs over his hips and gripped him tightly between his thighs. Jack's heart thudded rapidly in his chest, bracing himself against the wall with Rhys’ weight, while glancing down and freeing a hand from the brunets thighs; stroking his weeping cock and collecting the thick fluid, his hand drifting to Rhys’ ass and smearing the pre-cum over his entrance with trembling fingers.

"Having second thoughts, wolf..?" Rhys panted above him, a feral smirk on his lips as Jack looked up to meet his eerily glowing, scarlet gaze. "_Scared_?" He taunted, a breathless laugh escaping him as he rolled his head against the wall and ran his tongue over his teeth, while Jack's fingers left his ass and gripped his cock.

"Uh uh…" he huffed, looking down at his shaking hand as he guided his dick to Rhys’ ass, swallowing heavily before raising his eyes again with a crooked grin. "Never." He said firmly, his clear eyes burning into Rhys’ red intently as he slowly pressed into him. "O… oh-" he rasped, his brow ceasing at the overwhelming warmth which encompassed and squeezed around his hard shaft, watching Rhys’ jaw drift open with a soft sigh as his scarlet eyes melted slowly. Jack bit his lip and rocked his hips forward slowly, experimenting with the new sensations which flooded him, clouding his head further with every movement he made. "Ah… hmm!" He groaned, his breath mingling with Rhys’ as he crushed him against the wall, though Rhys seemed to relish the hard press of his body against him; and _into _him. Jack felt his balls fit snugly to Rhys’ ass, his fingers curling so tightly into his thighs that the flesh turned white around them as he flicked his eyes over Rhys’ expression hungrily. "Oh… fuck-" he choked, his cock pulsing within the tight warmth of Rhys’ walls, as he pulled halfway back and then thrust himself deeper into the brunet.

"Fuck!" Rhys cursed, growling as his fingernails scratched at the back of Jack's neck, his eyes blazing as Jack thrust into him with a steadily increasing pace, flicking his tongue over Jack's lips teasingly and smirking at him. "Yes… That's _just _what I had in mind." He taunted, his eyes flashing wickedly before he descended upon Jack's mouth with a demanding kiss, a deep growl rumbling within his chest.

Jack moaned, his senses overloaded by Rhys’ warmth and scent, his skin beading with sweat as he writhed against the wall, his hips rolling down and forward to meet Jack's increasingly urgent thrusts. "_Nnmmm_…" he moaned as Rhys dominated his mouth, his thoughts clouding, obscuring everything but the feel of the brunet against and around him; and the rising need to drive himself deeper into him. "Ah..!" He gasped, his lips parting from Rhys’ as he threw his head back against the wall and groaned deeply. He tipped his forehead to Rhys’ shoulder, groaning tiredly as his head swam with a dizzying assault of pleasure, panting heavily as he dusted rough kisses and bites upon the available flesh.

"Fuck…" Rhys choked, his fingers tightening their hold on Jack's neck briefly, before they drifted to his shoulder and pushed him back; his free hand gripping Jack's throat and forcing him to raise his head. "I will _not _be amused if you die fucking me, Jack." He sneered, frowning as he examined him heatedly, momentarily heedless of the relentless drive of Jack's dick in his ass. "Put me down." He ordered abruptly, narrowing his scarlet eyes when Jack scoffed and instead redoubled his efforts, thrusting harder and faster into Rhys, distracting him and causing him to hiss from a rush of pleasure.

"I just fucking got you where I want you," he huffed breathlessly, wincing at the wave of dizziness in his head but brushing it off as mere rush of sex driven euphoria. "Sure as hell ain't letting you get away now." He groaned, leaning forward against the pressure of the brunets hand on his throat and biting his shoulder roughly, startling Rhys and causing his jaw to drop with a surprised moan, his fingers unintentionally clenching around Jack's throat. "... a-_ahh_..!" Jack gasped, his eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks as he choked; his hips faltering as he leaned heavily against Rhys.

"Shit-" Rhys cursed, quickly dropping his hand from Jack's throat and rocking from the wall, uncurling his legs from Jack's hips and planting his against the wall, shoving Jack back a step and growling with irritation when they were forced to part. " _Why, _" he hissed, scowling at Jack as he grabbed him by the shoulders and helped him keep his feet, as he dragged in a sharp breath. "Are you _such _a stubborn litt-_mmph_!" Rhys’ frustrated scolding was cut short, when Jack cupped his palms to the brunet's cheeks and drew him into a deep kiss, his breathing shallow as his tongue delved forward and collided with Rhys’ hungrily.

"Not _little _…" Jack hummed weakly when Rhys bit his lip harshly, his rebuke clear despite his feverish response to Jack's kiss. "Not _dying_..." Jack repeated in a low mumble against Rhys’ lips, as they sucked in rapid gasps of air, ignoring the way Rhys’ eyes narrowed as he backed him to the wall again. "Not done with you yet-" he began, only for Rhys to growl and curl his leg behind Jack's. 

"Shut _up _, Jack." He scoffed, yanking Jack's leg hard with his own and pulling him off balance, twisting them in the air do that he landed on his back with Jack above him; protecting him from the fall as much as he could, before rolling them over sharply and pinning him to the ground. "You really think getting your dick back in my ass is more important than your goddamn health? Than your fucking _life _?" He demanded, his scarlet eyes blazing like fire as he glared down at Jack.

Jack raised his brows, grinning lopsidedly as he ran his hands over Rhys’ ass and groaned, rolling his hips upward to drag his dick over Rhys’ now sensitive ass. "Is uh… that a trick question, or something?" He asked sincerely, snickering breathlessly as Rhys’ fury was briefly eclipsed by surprise.

"You stupid asshole..." Rhys said gruffly, leaning back as he realigned his ass over Jack's dick and lowered himself quickly. His jaw hung slack as he determinedly kept himself upright, his scarlet eyes locked onto Jack as his face rippled with pleasure and awe. Rhys rolled his hips roughly, a low growl rumbling in his chest as Jack ran his hands over the brunet’s thighs restlessly. "Always getting everything you want." Rhys spat viciously, his eyes closing briefly as he moaned, lifting his ass higher before dropping himself quickly over Jack's cock, his breath quickening further amid his increasingly urgent moans.

"Ah..! N-not everything..." Jack panted unevenly, overwhelmed by the near brutal pace which Rhys rode him at. His hands gripped Rhys’ hips tightly, his eyes heavily lidded as he met Rhys’ intent gaze determinedly. "N-not… ye- _oh _!" He broke off with a gasp, hos head tipping back against the carpet as his toes curled, his hips rising from the floor urgently and burying his cock so deeply within Rhys, that he felt heat swirl rapidly through his gut.

"Not _yet _?!" Rhys repeated, pausing and merely grinding himself over Jack's cock, clearly relishing the heady moan which Jack couldn't keep himself from voicing, his body hot and clammy as his dick throbbed warningly in Rhys’ ass. Jack bit his lip hard and swallowed thickly, desperately trying to control the urges of his body, the feral need to thrust his hips upward and see Rhys lose control with him. He gasped as Rhys leaned forward slowly, his palm gliding over Jack's chest and lingering over his throat. "After _everything _I've done for you…" he hissed, his eyes narrowing and his lips parting as he rolled his ass slowly over Jack's cock. "You _dare _to still demand _more _of me?" He demanded, growling as his hand tightened around Jack's throat slowly.

"Always… _hmmph_…" Jack hummed, a soft moan escaping him as Rhys kissed him roughly, before quickly retreating, his eyes widening as he licked his lips and found blood staining them. Jack grinned, waving his brows suggestively as he rocked his hips upward sharply, his eyes closing as he relished Rhys’ surprised cry of pleasure. He licked his own lip, winking at the spot of blood from where he'd bitten the soft and already abused flesh.

Rhys tensed, his eyes glowing as Jack's fingers clutched his hips and held him still, thrusting with rapid, powerful motions to overwhelm the brunet. "You… you, _stupid-! _" Rhys gasped, his breathing laboured as he tried to fight the urges of his body, choking on barely stifled moans as Jack released one hands tight grip; moving to stroke Rhys’ neglected cock with a curious gentleness which did not fit their otherwise urgent intimacy. "Give me… one good reason," Rhys groaned thickly, his hand sliding from Jack's throat and gripping instead at his shoulder. "Why… I should give you… anythin- _O-oh _!" Rhys moaned loudly, his eyes flashing ferally as he slammed his mouth to Jack's briefly, licking at his wounded lip before jerking free; his hand capturing Jack's cheek and forcing his head to the side as he stared at the pulse in his throat.

Jack's heart hammered eagerly in his chest, sensing the need rising in Rhys and holding his throat exposed to him. "Because…" he choked, groaning as he felt Rhys sink over him; his mouth latching onto the join of Jack's throat and shoulder and his teeth grazing the area softly. His breath caught as Rhys bit down abruptly, an extended and over-stimulated moan ripping from his throat as his hips faltered, driving himself urgently into Rhys and stilling as he stroked the brunet's cock rapidly. Jack's world narrowed, his heart swelling as euphoria erupted in his gut; his body lit by pleasure and his cock throbbing within Rhys. He felt Rhys’ orgasm hit him, humming as the brunet moaned into his throat and his cock pulsed; hot and sticky threads of cum spurting over his hands as he blinked slowly, able to feel his life flow from his body and into Rhys, a giddy smile on his lips as he sighed with bliss. "I love you." He whispered, his hands drifting in a gentle caress over Rhys’ back.

Rhys immediately stilled, muffled moans escaping him as he rode out his high, before drawing back to peer down at Jack with wide, crimson eyes. He shook his head and licked his blood stained lips, his hands resting on Jack's shoulders as he shook him urgently. "Jack? _Jack _! Oh god… you _idiot _!" He hissed, as Jack grinned and chuckled weakly. "Jack! Look at me, godammit! Please!" He snarled, his scarlet eyes watering as he wrinkled his nose. "… Jack!" He choked, as Jack rolled his head against the floor and snickered, gazing up at Rhys adoringly and smiling at the fiery halo of his vivid bronze hair.

"You’re an angel…" he mumbled, blinking slowly as darkness tinged the edge of his vision; surrounding Rhys in a bright glow as he looked down at Jack with grief stricken eyes which bled from red to dark blue, as he leaned closer and slapped Jack's cheek roughly. " _My _angel." He murmured, his thoughts sparking with irritation when his hand wouldn't respond to his desires; wishing he could reach up and wipe the rapidly increasing concern from Rhys’ face. "Ain't dying..." he promised, grinning when Rhys grimaced and shook his shoulder with more vehemence. "Never dying..." he sighed, his brow crinkling weakly when Rhys froze, staring down at Jack with sudden suspicion, rapidly draining into dawning realisation. Jack was dismayed to note the creeping fear and horror also in the brunet's gaze, and he groaned as he felt his eyelids droop again, fighting but ultimately failing to peel them open again.

"Jack! No, no, no, no, _no _!" Rhys’ distressed cries were muffled to Jack, despite his distantly being aware of how loud the brunet was shouting and how hard he tried to rouse him. " _Jack _!" His throat was thick however, and no matter how hard he fought the darkness around him; he couldn't resist the pull of the tide, as he was swept away from consciousness.

"Nng…" Jack rose from the fog of unconsciousness slowly, exasperated to realise upon peeling his eyes open that he was back in bed; and disappointed to find he was alone. "Rhys…" he sighed, shivering at the memory of the brunets touch, his warmth and his bite. "Rhys?" He called, looking at the empty chair beside the bed and pouting when the brunet remained stubbornly silent. "Alright, alright… maybe I overdid it a little. I'm sorry, 'kay?" He reluctantly admitted, grinning lopsidedly and crossing his fingers out of sight. "I promise not to do it again." He called, waiting patiently for the brunet to reply, his grin slowly fading when he heard nothing. "Rhys?" He called again, doubt niggling at his gut as he pulled back his bed covers and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. 

"Rhys..?" He pleaded, his heart lurching at the silence he received in reply. "... shit." He sighed, shaking his head as he looked down at his lap; already knowing it was futile to search the other rooms. He grit his teeth and scrubbed his hands over his face in disbelief, fighting back the sting in his eyes and the tightness of his throat as he was consumed by grief. Jack sniffed, pushing himself to his feet determinedly and walking slowly through to the living room, wincing at the spilt blood still spotting the floor and scratching the back of his neck guiltily. He sighed in resignation, leaning against the wall as he stared at the patch of blood and slowly sank to the floor. His heart constricted as he covered his mouth with his hand, swallowing back the overwhelming grief he felt at the knowledge that once again; Rhys was gone.


	5. Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola
> 
> I give to you the conclusion!
> 
> Welcome Rhys' musical whims - because if I continue in the rhack fandom I will likely make him do it a LOT more often XD
> 
> Thank you so much for reading <3  
This story was something I loved working on... I appreciate everyone who took the time to read it and cherish every kudos/comment you left me <3 I hope you enjoy this finale :p
> 
> x My love to you all x

**Unexpected Angel.**

At twenty six, Jack was often surprised he wasn't more of a cynical bastard. He glanced around the bustling street before him, hitching his small duffel bag higher on his shoulder; and finally tugging the flat cap of his hat lower on his brow, dragging his hand over his jaw and clearing his throat, as he slowly began weaving his way into the crowds.

He'd been travelling five years, on and off; never stopping in any one place for too long. Enough to be certain, nothing more. The longest pause he'd taken had been a forced one, due to a broken leg he'd obtained falling down a mountain while rock climbing. He'd been so thoroughly disgusted by his slip that upon healing; he'd immediately set out to climb the cliff face a second time, determined to reach the top. He'd momentarily felt satisfied to have shown the mountain who was boss, but over time the smugness had faded, leaving him instead only frustrated sensing he'd wasted valuable travel time for something ultimately irrelevant.

His shortest stop however, had been the brief journey to his hometown. He'd witnessed from a distance, safely obscured beneath a tree on the far side of the house; as his family were told of his heroic sacrifice for his country. His brother had been shocked, covering his mouth as he stared at the officer delivering the news. His niece had cried however, almost breaking his resolve to stay hidden as she wailed and struggled to fight her way past her father, eventually running down the street as her father chased after her. Jack's throat had tightened, half moving from beneath the safety of his cover; when his grandmother had been handed a medal, a reward for Jack's bravery and service. He watched as his grandmother took the medal, only to turn and hurl it as far as she could. Jack quickly stepped back into cover, staring at the medal where it had fallen several feet in front of him, marvelling at his grandmother’s hatred of him; even after being told he was dead. Jack had waited in the shadows for several tense minutes after his grandmother had disappeared inside, glancing down the street to check his niece and brother weren't returning, before darting out from his cover; scooping up his discarded medal as he jogged away, never once looking back as he once more left his hometown, with no intentions of returning again. Jack hadn't even stayed in town for the night to rest, hopping on the first bus out with no idea of his destination. For the first time in his life, he felt oddly free.

Jack shook his head, clearing away the memory as people brushed past him on all sides. He glanced sideways at shop and bar names, finally spotting an unassuming bed and breakfast and ducking inside. "Room for a night." He rasped at the girl at the main desk, tugging a small wallet from his pocket and raising a brow in question.

"For one or uh," she drawled, leaning forward in her chair and indiscreetly squashing her cleavage between her arms. "... for more?" She asked, licking at a glistening lip as she flicked long blue hair over her shoulder and eyed him hungrily.

"You’re barking up the wrong tree, Princess." He replied, snorting at the offended pout she threw at him. "For one." He said firmly, hesitating a moment as he looked down at himself, before clucking his tongue thoughtfully. "With a bath... or shower. Whatever you’ve got." He said, eyeing the key rack briefly before looking back at the sulking blue haired girl.

"Fifty." She snapped petulantly, holding out her hand expectantly as Jack chuckled to himself. He purposely laid the appropriate payment on the desk and slid it forward with his index finger, smirking when the girl seemed to grow more irritated by his aversion of her. "_Urgh_… first right, sixth door down." She scoffed, picking a key and tossing it at him with a rough gesture towards the end of the hall; after quickly collecting his money and storing it in the cash register.

"Thank ya kindly, Princess." Jack snickered smugly, winking as he reached up to tug his hat lower on his brow. "Better luck next time, eh?" He said with feigned innocence, laughing at her scowl as she folded her arms over her chest. He turned and strolled away, following the girls rough directions to find his room; quickly unlocking the door with his key and heading inside, closing the door with his heel behind him. "Not too shabby…" he mused distractedly, leaning slightly to peer into the basic suites attached bathroom. With a faint hum, Jack strolled over to the bed, dropping his bag to the floor before flopping face first onto the covers and sighing with contentment. "Damn… real feathers." He mumbled, turning his face and grunting with effort as he briefly struggled to free his arm from beneath him; setting an alarm on his watch for three hours time, before allowing himself to fall into a light sleep.

He woke two hours and fifty nine minutes later, blinking slowly and drawing in a deep breath, rolling to his back and staring at the ceiling as he waited for his alarm to go off. He sighed, lifting a hand to his head and dislodging his hat, twisting to tug the small tie from his hair and shaking it loose. He snorted expectantly when his alarm began to sound, turning off the ravenous beeping with a shake of his head, before finally rising from the bed to shuffle his way through to the bathroom. Jack sighed as he turned the taps, the thought of hot water intoxicating when so road weary and, admittedly; dirty. He groaned at the ache of his various muscles while he peeled off his clothes, tossing them to the corner of the bathroom until he went to a laundromat or bought new ones at a charity shop; whichever he discovered first. As he waited for the bath to fill, Jack hesitantly approached the sink, his eyes slowly roving over reflection, critically eyeing the length of his dirty hair and running a hand over his jaw. "Might have been a bit hasty, skipping that last motel." He muttered, grimacing as he turned back to the bath and turned off the taps, hissing as he stepped into the still slightly too hot water and finally sighing, as he sank into the deep and soothing water. "Damn…" he hummed contently, relishing the burning tingle on his skin as he practically _felt _the dirt leaving him. "I'm gonna have to actually leave a decent tip at this place." He huffed, snickering to himself as he leaned back and allowed his eyes to drift closed, taking his time to soak and relax. 

His thoughts drifted as he traced idle patterns on the water's surface, enjoying the gentle resistance against his fingers as he remembered the various towns, cities and villages he'd travelled between over the past five years. His lip twitched briefly as he recalled his favourite stop, a small village deep in the woodlands of Tibet which has been calm and beautiful at all times, like that which he so desperately sought; and had yet to find. He sighed as he forced the thoughts away, focusing instead on the water against his skin as he slowly opened his eyes and glanced at a nearby rack for some shower gel, beginning to wash himself lazily as the water steadily cooled around him. When it had lost the worst of its burning heat, Jack sucked in a deep breath and abruptly dunked his whole head under the water, staying submerged for a full four minutes as he held his breath before surfacing slowly. "_Ahh_..!" He sighed, grabbing the shampoo from the rack and applying a liberal dose to his hair, scrubbing it roughly to clean it thoroughly. He rinsed and then repeated the process twice more, finally grimacing at the dirty water around him and reluctantly pushing to his feet as he pulled the plug. Jack groaned and stretched as he grabbed a nearby towel, holding it in his hands and staring as he always did for a heartbeat, before shaking his head and towelling his hair roughly, before tying the fluffy white garment around his waist. He moved back into the bedroom, grabbing his bag from the floor and dropping it instead on the bed, when he caught sight of himself in a tall mirror beside the bed. "Huh…" he hummed, turning and eyeing himself critically, surprised and unexpectedly impressed to see himself so much better after only a single bath. He was about to look away when his eyes drifted over a single blemish on his skin; a scar at the join of his neck and shoulder, imperceptible to the unassuming eye, but a jagged reminder to himself. He grit his teeth and turned back to his bag, yanking open the zip and rummaging quickly for fresh clothing.

"Quit dawdling, Jackie Boy." He scolded himself, pulling on his clothes quickly and barely glancing at his reflection to check his appearance before grabbing his comb from his bag and tugging it through his hair quickly, leaving it to hang loose as it dried. He huffed as he dug a grey jacket from his bag, snapping the charity shop tag from its label and swinging it around his shoulders and onto his arms and sighing as he moved back to the bathroom to collect his wallet from his discarded jeans. With a thoughtful hum, he slid it into his pocket and headed for the main door, hesitating before ducking back to the bed for his cap. He tugged it low over his brow as he headed out the door, locking it behind him and trotting back to the main entrance, walking out the door with a wink at the blonde who peered after him with a curious, if somewhat petulant pout.

"Okay… first rule of scouting," Jack said as he stepped back onto the street, quickly blending into the hurried stream of bodies and flowing down the street among them, his sharp eyes cutting through the faces to the various signs and advertisements. "Get to higher ground. Or, in this case…" he murmured, glancing down the street and blinking, coming to an abrupt halt and ignoring the complaints of those who had to go around him as he turned to do a double take. "_Paradise _." He breathed, staring at a building on the opposite side of the road for a moment longer, before deftly cutting his way through the crowds, trotting across the road quickly to avoid the traffic. He paused outside the tall building, peering up at the glowing letters high above him as he unconsciously tugged his wallet from his pocket and pulled a small slip of paper free. Jack swallowed thickly, his pulse growing louder in his ears; drowning out the bustle of the sidewalk, as he slowly raised the paper to his eye level and shifted his gaze sideways, to the perfect match of the clubs name. "Well I'll be damned…" he muttered, narrowing his eyes as he looked back at the glowing sign and lowered the paper back to his wallet, returning it to his pocket as he snorted and finally grinned lopsidedly. "Well… if I'm lucky." He snickered, glancing around and tugging his cap down over his brow, before sucking in a deep breath and strolling through the front doors confidently.

Jack hesitated in the main lobby, flitting his eyes across the area quickly before heading towards a door with a brown skinned bouncer in a tight vest and jeans beside it. "Welcome to Paradise…" the man said slowly, eyeing Jack's cap and jacket dubiously, raising a brow and pursing his lips at the attire. Jack rolled his eyes, pulling his wallet free again and drawing another fifty from it, offering it to the man between his index and middle finger. The man hesitated, before finally accepting the note and reluctantly opening the door, gesturing for Jack to enter with a barely repressed grimace. "Do enjoy your visit, _sir _." He sneered, as Jack snorted and stalked past him.

"Huh," he mused in surprise, his steps slowing as noise assaulted him abruptly, his brows rising at the various energetic displays of either nudity or garish behaviour he saw all around him. "Damn... " he huffed, shaking his head as he slowly made his way through the club, heading for the relative safety of the bar. "And here I thought Babylon was wild." He said, shaking his hip as he leaned his hip against the bar and signalled to the bartender for a drink. "Whiskey, neat…" he said, tipping his chin toward a decent looking bottle on the middle shelf as she sauntered over. "Keep 'em coming." He added, peeling another note from his wallet and sliding it over the counter as his eyes drifted across the room curiously.

"Like to watch, eh?" The bartender asked, flicking her hair from her eyes before setting a small hat atop her hair. "Well, if you ever want something a little _more _sometime-"

"Just that drink." Jack said dismissively, interrupting before she could complete her offer. He glanced over, spreading his palms and raising a brow in feigned ignorance. "If that ain't too much trouble, Sweetcheeks?" He asked flippantly, smirking when she scowled and slammed a tumbler of whiskey in front of him, before stalking away. "Heh, personal talents; pissing off the female of the species." He snickered to himself, before sobering abruptly with a sudden frown. "And, on occasion, other males… _A-_nother male." He mused quietly, picking up his drink and licking some of the spilt liquid from the outside of the glass. He hummed as he sipped from his tumbler, looking around the bar discreetly, careful not to linger and draw anyone's attention; just another forgettable face in the crowd. Not for the first time, he wondered where the strange need to find such a place had come from. He only remembered seeing the name of the club online and instantly being attached to it, carefully copying out the looping sign to a small scrap of paper and tucking it into his wallet, before charting himself a flight to the nearest private airfield. He frowned, shaking the curious insistent tug away as his eyes slid over the various patrons, performers and _companions _.

Jack snorted quietly, watching with discretion over the rim of his glass as a brown haired man in a smart suit sat and spoke to another man beside him, showing zero interest in the dancer perched delicately over his lap, though he was clearly unwilling to let him go; judging by the possessive hand which remained on the back of the dancers thigh. His gaze drifted on, his interest perking at the sight of a gambling den in a secluded corner, complete with craps, roulette and poker. "Earning some more funds before heading out again, then." He huffed, his eyes lingering on the poker table another moment, before continuing onward to a stage with large red velvet curtains hanging at the back. He hummed dismissively, glancing at the sign at the front right of the stage to read that the event for the night was a 'fan dance', rolling his eyes and shaking his head dejectedly. "Seedy ass, covert stripper bar." He decided, sighing tiredly as he looked around the room again with a sinking heart.

Jack stared emptily at the far wall for some time, his thoughts distant even to himself as he idled and wallowed in the returning sense of hollow resignation which had eaten at him for five long years. "... not here." He sighed, finally snapping himself free of his dazed state, clearing his throat before draining the rest of his drink and turning back to the bar. "Hey, Hats-"

"Try calling me that again, dipshit, I'll help you extend that pretty smile of yours even wider." The barkeep warned, strolling over and calmly refilling his glass despite her threat. 

"Alright, alright… geez," Jack huffed, reaching up to scratch his cheek awkwardly. "Don't get your panties in a bunch, _Miss_. I only wanted to ask how much to get in on the poker." He said innocently, gesturing over his shoulder with his thumb.

The barkeep eyed him a moment longer, lifting her hat slightly and narrowing her eyes as she ran her tongue over her lip thoughtfully. "Five hundred to buy in…" she finally relented, hesitating before sighing and rolling her eyes. "But you'll want at least double, because those guys won't go easy on you for being a pretty boy." She added, watching as Jack as he snorted and drained the remaining amber liquid from his glass, refilling it when he prompted as he pushed off the bar.

"'S alright, I'm a big boy and I know how to play nice with the other kids and all." He scoffed, shaking his head as he raised his glass in mocking salute, slowly backing away as he threw a cocky wink at her. "Don't worry, I'll leave them with enough to get a cab home… between them." He said, snickering when she finally cracked a lopsided grin and shook her head as he turned and wove his way through the crowds to the gambling corner.

"Evening gents," he said by way of greeting, touching the tip of his cap and nodding at them when the card players looked up. "Room for one more fella, who's got more money than sense?" He asked with cocky cheerfulness, a crooked grin curling his lips as the men glanced at each other before gesturing to one of the three empty seats. "Cheers." He said, raising his glass in a mocking toast as he pulled out the offered chair and sat down, digging out his wallet and handing five hundred dollars to the dealer to change into chips. Within minutes, Jack was integrated into the game; playing with careful precision as he learnt the tells and signals of the other players, before delving deeper into the game. He'd been playing for an hour and a half before he started to play more seriously, keeping the other players on their toes by constantly changing his method of play with every hand they were dealt. By the second hour, he had doubled his money and was just beginning to play with increased stakes, the bets higher now that he'd already made a stockpile of chips. It was just as he'd claimed another hand, chuckling to himself as he scooped his winnings over and added them to his stacks of chips, that the evenings entertainment was announced.

"Gentlemen," a man called, strutting across the nearby stage with his arms spread, as Jack flicked a brief glance towards him, before looking back at his chips and placed his entry bet. "It is my great honour, nay… pleasure, to introduce the opening act of the night! We all fight for the chance to introduce this one act, the one you all know by now, the star of Paradise! Gentlemen, turn your eyes to the stage and put your hands together! For the marvellous, the glorious... _Angel _!" The man declared, earning a burst of applause as music flared in the background, quickly moving back off the stage as the great curtains began to part.

Jack frowned, his fingers hovering over his new cards as his heart skipped a beat, his heart thudding hollowly in his throat as he slowly lifted his eyes to the stage; almost too scared to hope there was some higher power at work, who would make the performer fit the name. He blinked at a subtle flick to his arm, glancing around before he looked down at the table, his pulse ringing in his ears as the music hovered daintily in the air and a soft voice began to sing. "Holy fuck…" he whispered, his gaze going straight through his cards as he stared unseeingly, blinding matching the bet as he swallowed heavily and peeked back at the stage.

A huge pair of white fans swished elegantly around the area, each so large they had to be held and controlled with both hands; the two carriers stepping deftly around a third person who's bare skin barely flashed between the giant feathery fans. Jack counted himself lucky the other gamblers were drawn to the rest of the show, knowing he would have happily wasted his entire winnings and more to catch a confirming glimpse of the mysterious singer; though he was no less confused about how he would feel after actually seeing them, if his suspicions proved to be accurate. He shifted in his seat, edging forward to crane his neck and try to peer at the hidden figure. The great white feathers twirled, barely flashing the smallest teasing glimpse of flesh, before twisting around again and once more hiding the precious view within. Jack's fingers curled into his trouser leg, his throat thick as his palms warmed and his forehead prickled with beads of perspiration beneath his hat; his piercing mismatched gaze locked onto the stage intently. 

His pulse spiked at the slow reveal of a leg, before it was carefully cut off from view, instead revealing the graceful arc of a poised arm which caused Jack's lips to part in a silent gasp. He felt a prickling sensation burn at the edge of his eyes, drawing in a deep breath and finally holding it as he licked his lips and forced himself to sit still, hiding his face beneath his hat as the song reached a crescendo and the fans paused; before they were yanked apart and dropped to the side of the stage, Jack's eyes widening as they revealed a sight which stole his held breath and his thoughts past a single, relieved chant. _Finally _.

Jack's sharp eyes barely left him for the remainder of the song, only managing to keep himself in the game by sheer determination and blind luck alone, as he stared from beneath his cap; only briefly dropping his eyes to his cards when absolutely necessary. He drank in the achingly familiar vision, wearing only tight white shorts and a pair or removable angel wings which showed of perfect skin and his dazzling bronze hair now cropped shorter than Jack had ever seen; though still rebellious atop his head, where short spikes danced almost in sync with the man himself. For the first time in five long and lonely years, Jack felt hope fill the hollowness in his chest and his gut, as he watched _his _angel dance provocatively at the centre of the stage. As the music geared up to the finale, another dancer spun elegantly to join him, beginning to twirl him around in intricate motions which made Jack's feet hurt just to watch. His heart lurched at the heated smiles the pair exchanged as they danced, jealousy flaring fiercely at the familiarity they appeared to share. He drew in a deep breath as the music came to a conclusion, leaving Jack's angel standing centre stage with his dance partner a step behind; though Jack raised a brow at the sudden drop in chemistry between them. He kept himself in his seat only by sheer bloody mindedness, determined not to spook the brunet and be forced to begin hunting him down again.

Instead he watched intently as the stage was cleared, the brunet retreating back through the curtain with a wave before a new act took over; Jack's interest immediately lost with the brunet's disappearance. "I swear, that boy gets prettier every damn night." One of the gamblers sighed, shaking his head with a dismissive snort as they returned their full attention to their cards.

Jack frowned, shuffling his cards thoughtfully before finally asking the question which burned at his tongue. "This a... regular gig for him here, then?" He asked distractedly, laying a decent card to deliberately play a bad hand; sealing his appearance of a star struck new fan.

"Aye." Another player replied, switching some of his cards as he glanced at the centre of the table. "Same damn song, every night for… what is it now? Two? Three years?" He mused, tossing in his chips and frowning over at the other players.

"_Years _?" Jack scoffed in disbelief, his eyes widening as he raised his face enough to meet the amused gazes of the other players briefly, before dropping his eyes back to his cards and swallowing thickly. "Seems uh, kinda long time to be singing same song on repeat, doesn't it?" He asked, casting a confused look towards the stage and catching his breath before he could gasp, watching as the brunet weaved slowly through the crowds to the bar; an air of hostility emanating from him as he sat on a stool and claimed a waiting drink, utterly ignorant of the various awed faces around him. "He’s not ever taken a night off?" He added, watching the brunet drink heavily enough he could likely rival Jack's own ability.

"Not a one." One of the other players scoffed, grimacing as they tossed a card away and took another from the dealer. "Not for a cold, or a family emergency, or even just 'cause he's damn well sick of it." They grumbled, scowling over at the bar where the brunet sat drinking alone. "Friendliest looking fella you could ever see when on stage, but once he hits that bar… well, you ain't never seen a temper like his, lemme tell you."

"Ah, c'mon Phil, ya not still sore he turned you down, are you?" Another player snorted, rolling their eyes as they tool their turn, while Jack sat and discreetly watched the brunet drink. "Don't put the poor newbie's hopes down already, just because you made him angr-"

"All I did, was tell him he was mighty pretty!" Phil replied with a snarl, as Jack looked over at him sharply, his clear eyes intent as he watched the other man scowl at the brunets back. "He flipped a goddamn table like it was nothing and yelled at me to get the hell out!" He growled, his cheeks a dull red with embarrassment.

"Well, you are kind of an annoying asshole, Phil…" another player said flippantly, the table all snickering at the teasing as Jack's gaze slid back to the brunet, softening as the corner of his lip twitched into a lopsided grin.

"Huh…" he hummed, clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth thoughtfully. "Well whaddaya know?" He breathed, continuing to keep half a watch on the brunet as he drank, while simultaneously integrating himself back into his gambling.

A week later, Jack was half hidden in the shadows of a dark alley at the back of the club, waiting to put into motion the first step of a plan which he'd been slowly putting together. The first few nights he'd been hesitant, almost afraid to look at the stage directly while _his _angel danced and sang in a variety of different styles; though his new gambling friends had been right. Always, always; the same song. Jack had spent restless hours trying to fathom some hidden meaning in the lyrics, desperately trying to understand any hint he might have at hand, though he was ultimately unsuccessful. As the week continued to pass, the brunet showed no signs of fleeing and Jack slowly came to realise that the man was almost entirely oblivious of the world around him unless it directly interacted with him. He was the opening show every night and after every performance he moved immediately to the bar, where he would remain; unmoving save for to refill his glass, until closing time at the very least. Now, as he waited in the shadows of the alley just before closing, Jack couldn't help but ponder what might have happened to steal the spark of life which his fiery haired angel had always exuded. He tensed and held his breath as a door opened suddenly, a lone figure emerging as they wrapped a scarf around their neck and immediately began to walk away. Jack's heart thudded giddily, his pulse racing in his ears as he followed the figure silently, trailing then the entire journey back to their small apartment a block and a half away. He waited with his back to the wall of a corner as they slid a key into a locked door, turning and stuffing his hands into his pockets as they turned the key, lowering his head as they opened the door and began to step through. Just as Jack was about to pass, he struck; grabbing the man as he gasped and shoving him into a sparse living room, quickly closing the door behind him with his heel and turning to slam the guy he'd been tailing against the wall. "Do me a favour and keep your damn mouth shut. I’m not gonna hurt you… unless you piss me off, but you’re not gonna do that, are you?" Jack drawled lowly, his sharp eyes meeting the guys fearfully wide eyes as they shook their head rapidly. "Good. I'm gonna let you go now… and I want ya to walk nice and calm, go sit on your crappy little couch, 'kay?" He said, waiting for the guy to nod again, before narrowing his eyes and slowly removing his hands from the guys coat.

The guy swallowed heavily, his hands rising to clutch at his jacket before his chest as his eyes darted to the door, before he seemed to swipe the obvious idea from his mind and instead shuffled over to the couch. "W-what do you want?" He asked nervously, perching on the very edge of his couch and peeking up at Jack as he followed a step behind and came to stand before him. "I don't have any m-money…" he said, his breath quickening as he began to hyperventilate. "Please! I d-don't have anything! Please! Don't hurt m-!"

"Pipe down, already." Jack sighed, shaking his head as he removed his hat and shook his head, freeing his ponytail from his jacket. "I told you before, I’m not going to hurt you. I-" he paused, sucking in an irritated breath as he frowned down at the man on the couch. "I need your help." He reluctantly bit out, scowling as the guy blinked up at him in surprise.

"Mister, you got a funny way of asking for it…" the guy blinked, lifting his hand to his face and running his fingers through the dark brown strands distractedly. "I don't know what you want mister, but I'm not sure I can hel-" he began, trailing off when Jack snorted and rolled his eyes.

"If you couldn't, I wouldn't be here, Kiddo." He said gruffly, biting his lip awkwardly as he paused and cleared his throat. "See, thing is… I uh," he huffed a sharp sigh, irritated at himself for sounding like such an idiot. "Look… there's something I’ve got to get a stubborn dumbass to understand. But, if I just try going to talk to them, well they're gonna see me coming and will have skipped town before I can get within fifty paces; and I'm going to have to spend another five years, or _more _, tracking them down again…" he explained in a rush, ignoring the warmth in his cheeks as he averted his gaze slightly, staring at the couch cushion. "I’ve gotta get close enough to them to talk… and _you're _the only one I seen anywhere near them."

The guy blinked several times, his brow slowly creasing into a frown as he clearly put the pieces together. "Angel…" he breathed in realisation, his eyes widening as he looked back up at Jack in surprise. "You're talking about _Angel! _I- mister, I know he's beautiful but trust me, you don't wanna make him mad. He's really weird and… and he _really _doesn't like people." He said flatly, looking over at Jack with a small frown. 

Jack huffed and couldn't fight the twitch of his lips as fondness and affection briefly rippled through him. "Yeah… I know." He snickered softly, shaking his head as he realised the other man was staring at him suspiciously. "I uh, heard he flipped a table 'cause someone hit on him." He said dismissively, averting his eyes again for a brief moment before shifting them back to his hostage. "Look, flattering as it is that you’re worrying and all; don't. He isn't going to hurt me and worst case scenario, one night you gotta start performing on your own." He finally said, spreading his palms innocently. "Take over as star of the show maybe? Finally get to do a different number..?"

The guy's suspicion wavered a moment longer, before it was swept aside by intrigue. Jack smirked, knowing he'd already won and tapping his toes in sudden agitation. "... what 'help' do you need from me?" The guy finally asked slowly, his lips twisted into a grimace of uncertainty as Jack grinned and winked at him cockily.

"Kid… you just took on the best role you’re ever gonna get; and I'll pay you well for it too." He said smugly, moving to sit beside the other man with a flourish and throwing his arm around his shoulder, drawing him closer and chuckling darkly as his eyes glinted with mischievous intent. "Now, what I need for you to do is…" 

Two weeks later, Jack was stood nervously wiping suddenly sweaty palms on white leather trousers, his heart racing as he waited in a darkened room for his cohort. It had taken him a week to concede to his 'helpers' snarls of disbelief, finally accepting his original plan was unlikely to succeed. With the heated exchange of several harsh words, Jack had finally relented and accepted a compromise from his cohort, following their advice as best he could to keep the majority of his plan in tact. Another week and the night had finally come for him to face _his _angel, whether said angel liked it or not. He took a deep breath and exhaled with a sharp huff, raising both hands and running them through his hair as his stomach twisted with anticipation and agitation. He turned at the sound of a door opening, a familiar face appearing with a cheeky grin as they waved him through into the bright hallway. "Told you nobody ever goes in there." The guy snickered, shutting the door behind Jack as he ran his eyes over him critically. "You clean up pretty well, mister… kind of a shame you're gonna be smeared on the floor in about twenty minutes or so." He sighed, before shrugging his shoulders and gesturing for Jack to follow him down the hall. "C'mon then… it'll be time in about ten minutes." He said, leading the way to a backstage door and holding his fingers to his lips in a warning to stay quiet.

Jack rolled his eyes but complied with the silent order, following his guide on light feet to the right side stage curtain and quickly disappearing behind the heavy folds of material. "Wait here and keep quiet… he'll come through briefly but so long as you don't do anything stupid he won't notice you. He's getting progressively more… uh, unobservant." His cohort said, as Jack frowned and shook his head, unable to imagine his angel unaware of his surroundings or anything within a fifty mile radius of himself. He hummed noncommittally, nodding to show he understood as his cohort returned the gesture and then carefully arranged the curtain around him, leaving a discrete gap for Jack to watch the stage while still remaining hidden. "Alright, well… you're probably the craziest, stupidest, absolutely _dumbest _idiot I've ever had the displeasure to meet," he said, as Jack rolled his eyes and barely contained a snort of amusement. "But, even so… good luck, mister. I uh, hope you don't end up too much of a bloody pulp." He added quickly, before moving away as the backstage door opened again.

Jack held his breath, tensing as he listened to the soft and slow approach of footsteps, his mind transported back to that of a small boy; staring in awe as a fiery crowned angel stepped out of the shadows and into the light. He blinked rapidly, chasing the thoughts from his mind as he tried to focus himself on the task which lay before him. "Hi Angel, I was just… you know, getting ready for the show and all." The guy laughed awkwardly, as Jack closed his eyes and shook his head, ready for the brunets suspicion to kick in at the obviously guilty tone.

"Bully for you." The brunet drawled, as Jack's eyes slowly peeled open, his brow furrowing at the dismissive sneer. "Would you like a gold sticker for doing what you're supposed to?" He heard the brunet sniff, his lip twitching and his heart fluttering at the hint of the man's familiar dry humour. "Just make sure you get the timing right and ya know… sweep me off my feet." He sighed, as Jack's brow creased again, thrown by the defeated tone of the brunet.

"Yes, sir…" Jack's cohort agreed easily, as Jack drew in a carefully concealed breath. "I won't let you down." The guy promised, as Jack watched the announcer walk out to centre stage, beginning to charm the crowd and draw their attention for the opening performance as always.

"Gentlemen!" The man at centre stage called, as Jack listened intently to the brunet getting into position and finishing his final touches. "Please put your hands together for the man who needs no introduction, the shining star of our show, the glimmering ember of our hope-"

"Oh god, please shut up before I kill you." Jack heard the brunet mutter wearily, a grin spreading over his face as hope and relief flared within his heart; realising _his _angel was still somewhere inside the bored, stage performer.

"The magnificent… _Angel! _" The announcer called, gesturing toward the back of the stage as he quickly walked off the edge of the stage and into the crowd, watching the thick curtain rise as music began to pour from the large speakers hidden around the stage. Everything beyond the stage fell into a haze as Jack watched a spotlight flare to life, setting the bronze spikes on fire beneath a shimmering white halo. Jack's attention was focused entirely upon _his _angel, the last thing that mattered to him in an otherwise lifeless world. He shifted his weight, his stomach knotting with anticipation as the brunet slowly lifted his head in time with the rising curtain before him.

" _Let's dance in style, let's dance for a while…" _the brunet sang softly, poising his foot into a delicate half step forward as he lifted a hand to his chest. _"Heaven can wait, we're only watching the skies." _He crooned gently, a nostalgic smile lighting his face as he gazed forward into the crowd. _"Hoping for the best but expecting the worst, _" he sang lightly, half shrugging a shoulder as he finally completed his single step forward. " _Are you gonna drop the bomb or not?" _He asked, tilting his head with a convincing show of innocent curiosity. _"Let us die young or let us live forever…" _He mused, his eyes sliding away from the crowd as he lowered them to the stage, causing Jack to frown as he felt the wave of guilt which emanated from the brunet. _"We don't have the power but we never say never…" _he sang indifferently, shaking his head minutely as he rolled his hip and dragged his arm through the air beside him. _"Sitting in a sandpit, life is a short trip," _he sang quickly, flicking his wrist in a dismissive gesture as he stepped forward. _"The music's for the sad men." _He hummed, shaking his head as he swept his arm in a wide arc before him and twirled across to the other side of the stage. _"Can you imagine when this race is won?" _He sighed longingly, smiling coyly as he looked back at the crowd, nostalgia touching the dark blue orbs which Jack could just make out from where he was hidden. _"Turn our golden faces into the sun..." _he sang, tilting his face upward and closing his eyes, extending his hand into the spotlight as if calling to someone. _"Praising our leaders, we're getting in tune…" _he sang, his eyes opening and staring into the light with a hollowness which made Jack's heart ache. _"The music's played by the... the mad men." _He sniffed, his eyes cutting sharply back to the crowd as he forced a small smile.

_"Forever young, I want to be forever young…" _he crooned soothingly, lifting his hands over his head and tipping his head back temptingly. _"Do you really want to live forever, forever... and ever?" _He asked teasingly, flashing the audience a secretive smile as he rolled his body enticingly to the music. _"Forever young, I want to be forever young…" _he sang quietly, his eyes lit by a brief flash of amusement as Jack watched him turn to his side. _"Do you really want to live forever?" _He asked, raising a brow as he cocked his head curiously and curled an arm about his own shoulder. _"Forever young…" _he sang softly, maintaining his facade of serene calm a moment longer, before grinning broadly and swinging his hip in a wide arc; his arm rising over his head as the music pace abruptly switched from a slow, sweet tune to a fast and seductive melody.

_ "Some are like water, some are like the heat…" _he sang, smiling coyly as he slowly dragged his hand over his chest. _"Some are a melody and some are the beat!" _He continued, as he swung his hips provocatively. _"Sooner or later, they all will be gone…" _he sang, his dark eyes seeming to dim briefly as Jack felt a wave of sadness and loss sweep over him. _"Why don't they stay young..?" _He demanded, his hidden hand balling into a fist briefly, before he turned his back on the audience and peeked back over his shoulder at them, grinning mischievously as he waved his ass to the music without shame. _"It's so hard to get old without a cause," _he sang, dropping his eyes to the floor with a teasing pout. _"I don't want to perish like a fading horse…" _he added, turning back towards the crowd slowly and raising his gaze. _"Youth's like diamonds in the sun," _he drawled, lifting a hand to elegantly sweep across his neck, a diamond bracelet glistening in the spotlight. _"And diamonds are forever…" _he sang lowly, winking as he rolled his hips to the beat of his song seductively. _"So many adventures couldn't happen today…" _he sighed, lifting his arms over his head as he moved his body fluidly to the music. _"So many songs we forgot to play!" _He cried, his eyes closing and crinkling at the corners as he turned his face into the spotlight and danced provocatively. _"So many dreams swinging out of the blue…" _he sang quietly, his eyes slowly opening as he looked out into the crowd with an emptiness which made Jack’s heart ache. _"We let them come true!" _He crooned, sweeping his arms around himself as he spun and moved forward to take the centre of the stage.

_"Forever young, I want to be forever young…" _he sang, twirling in a graceful pirouette. _"Do you really want to live forever, forever... and ever?" _He asked, tilting his head as he curled his arms around his torso and dragged his hands over himself suggestively as he danced. _"Forever young, I want to be forever young…" _he repeated, his voice catching as Jack frowned, watching intently as the brunet hesitated a half second too long before continuing. _"Do you really want to live forever, forever... and ever?" _He demanded, his lower lip trembling as Jack shifted his weight in preparation to move, his heart hammering in his chest as his brief chance of persuasion fast approached. _"Forever young!" _The brunet called abruptly, his voice wavering as he turned his face into the spotlight and squeezed his eyes shut. _"I want to be forever young..!" _He yelled determinedly, Jack bounced on the balls of his feet, the tight coil of tension springing him into action as the music reached its peak. _"Do you really want to live forever?!" _He cried, his final note lingering as Jack smirked and watched the brunet lift his arms slowly, dashing forward into the perfectly timed embrace and latching an arm around his waist, pulling him closer than he knew the brunet was expecting.

“Ya know…” he drawled, grinning lopsidedly as the brunet abruptly tensed in his arms, a hiss of surprise escaping him as Jack sauntered around the edge of the stage as he’d learnt over the past week; carefully counting steps in his head so he wouldn’t miss his next cue. “I’ve been waiting for you to ask me that for fucking _years _.” He said, barely glancing at his feet as he took two quick steps to the side and then launched into four precise, wide stepped twirls. When he received no snarky answer, Jack bit his lip; his gaze locking on the brunet’s tightly squeezed eyes as he allowed Jack to steer him around the stage. “... Rhys?” He murmured tentatively, the hand at the brunet’s back brushing over his skin in the hopes of offering comfort.

Rhys swallowed heavily, his chest shuddering against Jack as he drew in a deep breath and dug his nails into Jack’s back. “What the _hell _are _you _doing here?” He demanded, his eyes opening to reveal furious dark orbs, smouldering at Jack with shock, irritation; and a spark of relief which he was unable to conceal. “How the hell did you even _find _this place?” He hissed, barely managing to keep a smile on his face for his performance as he began to shuffle along to Jack’s simple routine, throwing out his free arm to match Jack’s pose as he twirled them slowly, moving their bodies together in a consistent rolling motion. 

“I’ve been here a couple weeks…” Jack admitted quietly, tipping his head discreetly to the gambling corner. “Trying to figure out a way to talk to you… real question though, is what the hell are _you _doing here?” He said, his brow creasing as Rhys’ gaze shuttered closed, his jaw locking in obvious refusal to answer. “What the hell happened to, ‘I never stay too long, never more than a couple nights,’ and all that other stuff you said?” He pushed as Rhys averted his eyes, repeating his two step shuffle before pulling Rhys closer, as he spun four wide arcs around the stage.

“ _You _happened!” Rhys hissed, scowling briefly before carefully rearranging his face into a smile as he reluctantly returned his gaze to Jack. “You and your _stupid- _” he choked, his fingernails breaking the skin on Jack’s back as he gripped him far too tight, his emotions spilling over despite his best efforts to keep them contained.

“Rhys, I’m sorry… I said it soon as I woke up, but you’d already split.” Jack said in a rush, knowing his time was fast running out as he danced as best he could. “Look, I just… I got lost in it, alright? I wanted you for so goddamn long, to _be _with you, _stay _with you… then every time I just think I got you where I want you and I think I might be able to keep you; it’s like you were never there.” He tried to explain quickly, beginning the third rotation of his routine; knowing it would be the last. “I’m sorry for pushing, but just… Christ, Rhys… I just spent five _years_ searching for you. Don’t you know?” He asked urgently, throwing out his arm as they twirled gracefully, while Rhys’ expression twisted into an uncertain frown. “Even if you take off again soon as this song ends… I’m not ever gonna stop looking for you.” He swore, his mismatched eyes piercing through Rhys’ expression of uncertainty as he blinked in surprise.

“What?” He said blankly, frowning as he took two quick steps to the side with Jack, before twirling in four great arcs around the front of the stage. “Why would you waste your life like that? You should just go home and forget all abou-”

“I ain’t _ever_ gonna be able to forget you, Rhys... so don’t insult me by finishing that sentence.” Jack said firmly, his jaw locking briefly before he shook off the building sense of rejection in his heart. “I _did_ go home. Got there just as the Military did.” He said stiffly, holding out his arm for Rhys to pirouette beneath, as the brunet frowned at his change in tone. “Gave me Grandma a medal for my sacrifice to the country…” he said, his gaze turning distant as the futility of his hopes began to fester in his gut. “She threw it away, still too disgusted to even accept a damn medal. So, I grabbed it and ran. Sold it in the next town and then just… wandered around, trying to find _you.”_ He said, drawing Rhys close and unconsciously squeezing his arm around his waist, desperate to feel the brunet against him for as long as he could. 

“Why?” He asked, frowning at Jack as their movements slowed, heedless of the music as Jack sighed and looked down at Rhys longingly.

“Don’t be an idiot, you know damn well why.” He huffed, shaking his head fondly as he finally tugged his arm and pulled Rhys closer. “You think I learnt to dance and grew my hair out for _me_?” He asked, snorting quietly as Rhys blinked with surprise. “I told you five years ago and nothing’s changed since then…” He said, tipping his head forward to rest against Rhys’ gently. “I love you.” 

Rhys flinched as Jack closed his eyes, folding both arms around the brunet and holding him for whatever time he had left, listening to the music fade slowly around them; leaving them in the stunned silence of the audience. Finally Rhys huffed an irritated sigh, his hands gliding over Jack’s sides to cup his cheeks and force his head back, waiting for him to open his eyes before speaking further. “You are such a _stubborn _little wolf.” He complained, his lips twitching as his eyes sparked with a familiar sense of life and amusement. He clucked his tongue thoughtfully and ran his eyes over Jack, biting his lip as his cheeks dusted with pink. “Though… I really _can’t _call you little anymore, can I? Considering I know first hand how big you… uh…” he trailed off, a lopsided grin finally hitching his lip upward as Jack’s breath caught in his throat.

“Heh,” he eventually huffed, swallowing as he fought off the sting in his eyes. “I’ve been telling you that for years.” He snickered, his heart throbbing in his chest as he slid his hands to Rhys’ waist and held him close. “You know... I’m older than you now as well as taller, so you gonna have to start doing stuff I say now…” he said leadingly, grinning as Rhys snorted and rolled his eyes.

“I think I still have a few years on you yet, Handsome.” He snickered, his fingers gliding over Jack’s cheeks to begin toying with the ends of his hair, his expression turning sombre as his eyes darkened with a deep swirl of red. “I thought I’d killed you…” he admitted, shaking his head slightly as Jack nuzzled his jaw comfortingly. “I tried healing you and nothing worked. Your heart just; stopped. I couldn’t-” he bit his tongue to keep from continuing, as Jack sighed and caressed his back softly, his lips dropping to Rhys’ shoulder.

“Even if you had, it wouldn’t have been _your _fault, you know?” He said, lifting a hand to Rhys’ jaw and tracing the backs of his knuckles across the skin gently, his heart aching at the guilt which he realised Rhys had been living with. “I’m the one who was stupid, alright? I just… I wanted to be with you. I didn’t want you to leave me behind again, I wanted to be strong enough to stay by you side. Always.” He explained, sighing as he shook his head in frustration. “I don’t think I really thought about how to _actually _do that, past… well, you know.” He said awkwardly, gritting his teeth and averting his eyes as his cheeks warmed with embarrassment.

“Jack…” Rhys sighed, his expression torn as he forced Jack to meet his gaze. “I’ve never tried to…” he hesitated, searching for words as his eyes darted between Jack’s urgently. “I never tried to make anyone else… _like me _. I’m not sure I can! I might just kill you… and honestly, I don’t think I could take that. Especially not _now_.” He admitted, biting his lip guiltily as he kept is eyes determinedly locked onto Jack’s. "You make me feel very old… and very weak. I'm not used to that." He added quietly, his eyes drifting to where his fingers were curling gently in Jack's hair.

Jack drew in a deep breath, glancing at the halo still perched on Rhys’ fiery bronze hair like a crown. "Rhys…" he said slowly, taking the brunets cheeks carefully between his palms. "You will always be young… and you will always be beautiful." He said firmly, snickering at the way the brunets breath caught at the promise, his lower lip trembling with unfamiliar vulnerability. "And you’re _always _… gonna be _my _angel." He added playfully, flicking Rhys’ halo with a small chuckle.

Rhys snorted with quiet exasperation and shook his head, his gaze softening at Jack's familiar and infuriatingly cocky bravado. "Oh god…" he drawled, exaggerating a weary sigh as his hands drifted from Jack's hair to his shoulders and squeezing gently, his breath catching as he hesitated, his dark gaze locked intently into Jack's piercing mismatched eyes. "I'm gonna be stuck with you _forever _, aren't I?" He huffed, a slow smile curving his lips as Jack winked cockily. "... You sure you'll still want me, once you're an immortal, beautiful monster like me?" He asked, oblivious of the crowds staring both in front of; and behind the stage.

Jack smirked, his hands flat on Rhys’ back as he held him flush against him. "_Always _." He murmured in answer to both questions, dipping his head lower to brush his lips over Rhys’, enticing him into a deep and kiss which slowly stole his breath; content to take his time with the gentle gesture which marked the end of their lives alone; and the beginning, of an eternity together.

**Author's Note:**

> *gifted because you own it now* <3


End file.
